A Familiar Courtship
by DeathbyPanda92
Summary: Naruto gets thrown back in time and has to adapt to living with a famous person from the past. Sasu/Naru, boyxboy, don't like don't read and definitely don't review. mild language. ***Going to be edited
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Please be advised this story will have content of boyxboy eventually. Don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters featured in this story and those rights reside with Kishimoto. These characters are being depicted as a source of entertainment in a non-profitable story.

A/N: A very small portion of the story is adapted from an original story written by Kathryn Reiss. There is no intent to profit or steal any of the copyrighted characters of material. Thank you.

Chapter 1

As Naruto walked down the cobblestone streets, he admired the couple of century old homes that still stood as beautiful as the day they were first built. He marveled at the attention to detail and felt a sense of pride that he could do the same.

Looking down at the address written on a piece of paper in his hand, he noted that he should be arriving at his destination soon. With a smile upon his face, he made a left turn down the street that would be the residing location of his destination. He looked down the street, noting it was a tad dark and filled with odd shops, most of which were closed.

This was the old part of Konoha. Most of the places had long been abandoned, but the area was showing promise in making a comeback eventually. Naruto could practically see an organ grinder with his monkey and other freak shows performing on a street such as this back in the day. He shook his head with a small smile. Naruto saw a sign hanging awry that advertised suit tailoring; shops next to it had been a hat designer and manufacturer and across the street is an old barber shop that was still open and offered a straight razor shave. Naruto considered himself an old soul, but the thought of a straight razor brought shivers down his spine. He wasn't that brave just yet.

A few more buildings down, he arrived at his destination and home away from home for the next few weeks (or months depending on the damage). It was an old 3 story building with a basement and attic. The building was truly a beauty and whoever had designed it did a magnificent job. Naruto had been hired to renovate and restore the building by two of his friends. He took the stairs two at a time and confirmed this was the correct address. He then placed his belongings down and sat at the top of the stairs and waited patiently for his friends and the owners to arrive.

Naruto looked down the street and tried to imagine what it would've looked like in full swing. Everyone all dressed up in nice suits and the women wearing those ridiculous hats. The building Naruto would be renovating used to be a private residence. Whoever had owned it would've been pretty rich. All the other buildings had a shop on the lower level and residences above that. This particular house was just a lavish residence. It was also easily the largest on the block providing Naruto with an exciting challenge.

A small car turned the corner and Naruto stood with a slight smirk. Looks like his buddy had lost that argument after all.

The car pulled up and a tall platinum blonde woman with pale blue eyes hopped out of the passenger seat with a bounce in her step, followed by her less than enthusiastic boyfriend from the driver's seat.

"Hi Naruto! Sorry we're late! Someone had to stop and eat. Again." Ino deadpanned.

"Maa, woman doesn't know good food when she smells it. Hello Naruto-kun, nice to see you" Chouji said while he unwrapped his sandwich.

"Haha, hey Ino and Chouji. Nice to see you both as well. And you weren't late, I just arrived early."

Ino walked past Naruto and up to the front door. She pulled out a key and unlocked the door then gave it a shove when opening it. Naruto stepped inside and was captivated immediately. A lot of care and love had been put into this home's original design. He was snapped out of his enthrallment by the sound of Ino's (commanding) voice.

"So, I would like this bottom floor converted into a flower showroom. I would like to keep the original charm if we can. I think it's beautiful in here." A snort from behind Naruto suggested his buddy disagreed.

Looking around the first floor, it certainly was open and would be suited for a showroom. Plus, the ceilings were high so Naruto could add more shelving. Most of the original crowning and moulding was still intact so the most this floor needed was a seriously cleaning and some caulking for the cracks made from the house settling.

"I think that could be accomplished easily enough," Naruto confirmed with a smile.

"Alright, time for the next area!" Ino exclaimed happily.

After a thorough tour and examination of the house, Naruto couldn't wait to get started. Ino wanted a showroom on the bottom floor and the top two floors to be converted into an office/living space. A few broken windows and basic touch-ups for the most part, a fresh coat of paint, some electrical work and a lot of cleaning. Naruto gave his shopping list to Ino which she took then dragged a complaining Chouji behind her.

Naruto had decided beforehand to stay in the house whilst the repairs went underway. It'd save a lot of time and give Naruto full flexibility. It also gave him a chance to get to know the place a bit more. But ultimately, it provided him with a perfect escape from his grandparents, Tsunade and Jiraiya. They were constantly nagging Naruto to date and bring someone home for dinner with him. Even though Naruto persistently told them he would know the person when he saw them and to be patient.

Once Ino dropped off his supplies along with her credit card for anything else he might need, he got started. He decided that cleaning would need to be the first thing to happen along with providing himself with some light since the sun would be setting soon.

With a deep breath and some determination, he said to no one in particular, "Let's go!"

The next day, Naruto woke up on his mat and stretched out. He had gotten the floors swept and his worklight hooked up with most of the left-behind furniture rearranged in the center of the room. Today's goal was to finish cleaning out the other floors and preparing them to be worked on. But first, food. Ramen, to be specific.

After heating up water and setting his cup of delicious ramen on the table to steep, Naruto wandered into the bathroom to relieve himself. Luckily, it wasn't in drastically horrible shape, just needed new tiles and a good cleaning. And at Chouji's request, a new toilet. I guess vintage toilets weren't his thing. The upstairs bathroom and kitchen would be the only thing more modernized. The installation of a shower and a modern compatible kitchen. Can't really blame them. Heating up that water had been a pain.

Once Naruto had eaten his ramen, he got started on the house. He finished cleaning up the house easily and took measurements for the broken window panes that would need to be replaced. He called in and placed the order with a glass manufacturer closeby and proceeded to take on his next task.

About halfway through the day, Naruto found himself in the downstairs bathroom filling in the cracks and getting it ready to be painted. All of a sudden, Naruto noticed the mirror shake slightly and he furrowed his eyebrows at it once it started to shake more violently. Realization dawned on him that the whole house was, in fact, shaking and he was in an old house in the midst of an earthquake. Naruto rushed to the door and stood in the door frame since hiding in the bathtub surrounded by questionable tile was out of the question. Once the shaking stopped, he went outside and waited a few more moments to make sure the house wouldn't collapse. Naruto hadn't thought to ask if the building was up to the earthquake code, but made checking the support beams a priority when he went back inside.

Naruto walked along the perimeter of the house before deciding to walk inside and assess the damage. Sure enough, there were some angry new cracks in the walls. Naruto made a quick call to Ino to tell her the news and inform her that he was going to need to go out and buy some plaster.

Naruto grabbed the broom and began sweeping up the mess. Whilst in the middle of sweeping, he noticed something that wasn't plaster, but instead paper. He picked it up and noticed it was an envelope with something inside.

"Why would an envelope be in a wall?" Naruto pondered the idea for a moment before setting it down on his belongings.

Once Naruto had finished his impromptu sweeping and had gone into the bathroom to finish up, he ran to the store to grab the extra plaster, all while pondering the envelope and what he should do with it.

After arriving back and picking up food on the way back, he waltzed in the door and playfully announced "Honey, I'm home!" With a smile he walked into the kitchen and chowed down on his very delicious meatball sandwich. Honestly, how Ino drove past that place without wanting this sandwich was a mystery to him.

Later that evening, Naruto laid on his mat and stared at the ceiling, mentally going over the day and checking off things he had done and not done yet. He remembered the mysterious envelope and picked it up. He looked it over and noted it was aged. It had probably been stuck in there for some time. 'Who would hide an envelope inside a wall and why?' Naruto shrugged it off, debating whether or not to open it.

Curiosity got the better of him and he decided on opening it. He used the excuse that he thought it might be papers that had to do with the house originally and that should be something Ino should know about, so he could tell her.

Excitement pumped through his body as he stared at the back of the preserved envelope. Who doesn't love a good mystery? He broke the wax seal and pulled the contents out. Inside was a dried up sunflower and a note. Naruto steadied himself with a deep breath as he opened the note hoping for something interesting.

"To The Love of My Life,

As requested, I am writing to you. I am not sure exactly what I am supposed to write, but hopefully this will meet your expectation. Today was misery without seeing your face or being in your presence; hearing your beautiful laugh or seeing your bright smile. Hopefully, this torment will be over soon and you will waltz through the door any moment now and make this horrible day be gone with. You should really consider just staying with me at home all day. I can think of a few ways to keep you occupied should you find boredom looming upon you. It is unfair that you get to go out and about without me and I am trapped inside my home office being plagued by thoughts of you. It is quite unproductive if you ask me. I miss you dearly and it would be wonderful if you opened the front door with groceries to make dinner. But I would settle for you walking in without them. Until next time, I love you.

Yours Forever,

Sasuke"

Naruto set the note down on his lap with a smile. Despite what everyone else thought, he was a hopeless romantic. Whoever this girl was, she had a man who loved her. Hopefully she knew that. Naruto couldn't help but wonder if the girl ever saw the letter that she requested.

After placing the note back inside the envelope, he rolled over and turned the light off. Drifting off to sleep, he wondered what other mysteries lay inside the house.

At some point in the middle of the night, Konoha had experienced aftershocks and sent Naruto back outside in the cold with a sour attitude—which explains why the blonde ball of sunshine rose around noon.

After going through a morning routine and another call to Ino, Naruto set to work cleaning the house again.

"Maa, at this rate, all I'll ever do is clean this monstrosity! The rich bastard probably had an army of maids to clean this place," Naruto groaned aloud. He sighed and blew air up at the ceiling. When trailing his eyes back down, he glanced at the wall and noted another envelope sticking out.

"What the-? Why are there letters inside these walls?" Naruto stood up and grabbed the envelope from the wall. He turned around and flipped it over to open it. Just as he had begun opening it, he heard the front door being opened and quickly hid the letter. He walked down the stairs just as Ino and Chouji walked in with Shikamaru, the genius.

"How's it going, Naruto?" Chouji called up to him.

"Fine, just cleaning up the last bits of broken plaster from the aftershocks. Hey Shikamaru, how are you doing this fine day," Naruto asked, beaming at his lazy friend.

"Troublesome. Women don't know how to leave a man alone..." Shikamaru said trailing off.

Naruto laughed at the lazy man before turning toward Ino to see she was holding a mirror. He gave her a questioning look.

"I thought it would look good in here, hang it wherever it would fit." She said while smiling at him.

"Hopefully another earthquake happens and it shatters, giving this house seven years of bad luck. I don't see why we have to open a Yamanaka flower branch in old Konoha..." Chouji complained.

"Perhaps it would be wise to leave it out of harm's way..." Shikamaru drawled.

"Shush, you two. Nothing will happen to it. You two are just annoyed because you don't get to watch tv all day!" Ino said with a visible eye twitch.

"Speaking of TVs, Naruto could you-" Chouji started but the withering look Ino had made him quickly dismiss the idea.

"Sorry Chouji, I take orders from the boss," Naruto said jokingly while inclining his head to Ino.

"I'll hang the mirror first chance I get, you can count on it. It suits the house nicely."

"Thanks, Naruto. We also wanted to check on you and drop off some ramen. We picked it up from Ichiraku's," Ino said while handing him the container Chouji had been hiding.

"Thank you Ino, my goddess. Anything else?" Naruto said with an expectant look.

"Nope, I will be leaving now. Got to head back and help my dad. Enjoy!"

"Oh... I will."

After a wonderful miso-ramen-filled love affair, Naruto walked back into the room he had hid the envelope in and grabbed it to read in a corner overlooking the garden. He ran a hand through his hair and opened it up to see what was written. It was kind of cute that this Sasuke guy left love notes for his girl. He hoped to have a love like that one day.

"To My Darling Ball of Sunshine,

I am writing this whilst you are tending to the garden. You are currently tending to the tomatoes. Two of my favorite things together. I am sorry about earlier today. I did not mean to make you upset. It breaks my heart as much as it does yours that we cannot really be together. I would give anything to marry you. And that woman does not make things any easier. At least when we are here together, it is just you and I and no one else. You are my everything. Please do not hold it against me forever. You know I only have eyes for you. Even if you are a little dense sometimes. I am sorry.

Always and forever yours,

Sasuke

P.S. It is much easier to dig if you loosen the soil first, my love"

Naruto sat there with a solemn look on his face. He actually wanted to know what happened. Why wouldn't this Sasuke guy marry his ball of sunshine?! And why'd some other woman ruin a cute love story. Naruto stared out the window, looking at the remains of the garden and guessing Sasuke would've been looking at her from where he was currently sitting.

"It's always the other woman..." Naruto said to no one in particular. Naruto always saw girls as vicious and a drama magnet. But then again, almost all the women in his life were slightly insane. Except for Hinata. Hinata was a sweetheart.

Naruto spent the next few hours fixing the place up and gave himself a pat on the back while examining his work. He got a lot done. Most of the cosmetic damage had been repaired and the house was slowly returning to its former glory.

"Time to go out and relax. I could use a beer. Time to call Kiba."

Naruto and Kiba sat at a bar, enjoying beer o'clock while watching the game on TV.

"So how's the house coming along? Did Ino ask for it to be painted in all shades of purple while Chouji asked for a state-of-the-art kitchen?" Kiba inquired playfully.

Naruto smiled, "Nah, just the master bedroom will be purple. Chouji just asked for a modern toilet and a big fridge. They will only live there a few years until they have enough for a down payment on a house. It's coming along great. Found some interesting stuff."

"What kind of interesting stuff could you have found in a house that old? The very first edition of playboy? If so, can I have it?" Kiba wagged his eyebrows.

Naruto hesitated a moment, but realized Kiba wouldn't actually care.

"I found a couple of old love letters. They were hidden inside the walls. The earthquakes broke the plaster concealing them. I can't figure out why they were hidden in the walls though."

"Dude. That's not interesting. You're such a sap. As far as the hiding letters in the wall thing goes, I am as clueless as you are."

"I can't help but be curious though... I mean, why not give them to her? Did he write them and forget. I wonder what happened. Did he end up marrying her? It's a fun mystery. I kind of hope I find another. It's making the time pass."

"Why not look up who owned the house dumbass? It'd be quicker. Here, we can google corny romantic dudes that lived forever ago and hid love notes in the walls of his house."

"Shut up Kiba. I bet Hinata would like it if you were romantic."

Kiba's cheeks tinged a bright pink. "Shut it Uzumaki." He gave Naruto a light punch for good measure.

After a few more beers, Naruto thought on Kiba's suggestion to research the owner. Maybe he would. If he can't find anymore letters. Though, his way was proving to be more suspenseful and fun.

After a few more days, the three main floors were crack free, had a beautiful coat of new paint on the walls, and clean floors. Naruto had replaced the windows and cleaned them as well. The crowning had been replaced and moulding redone. But, there was still a lot more to do and, much to Naruto's dismay, no new letters. But he still hadn't caved by running to a library to research the owner. Nope. Not yet. Almost though.

Ino had asked Naruto to clean out the basement, shed and attic. So, Naruto decided to take a break from his construction work and go do some manual labor.

Upon opening the door to the basement, his pleasant demeanor started to diminish. Dark and cold with cobwebs weren't a friendly place for Naruto. Nope. He opted to start with the attic.

The condition of the attic was a few steps above the basement. It wasn't as dirty and had some natural light filtering in from a small window. Naruto started going through various things. There wasn't much to actually go through, mostly vintage clothes and awesome hats, a broken coat rack off in the corner and some old sketches and drawing equipment. There were a few quilts that looked handmade inside a chest as well as a few antique toys.

Naruto smiled and shut the chest, looking for other things. There was a large painting of a smiling beautiful woman with black hair. She had black eyes and beautiful pale skin. She was truly a gorgeous woman. There was a small fan in the bottom right hand corner of it. Naruto sifted through a few abandoned sketches and saw they mostly consisted of the woman in the painting doing various things. Naruto went towards a large ornate chest and opened it to find a beautiful wedding dress as well as some beautiful combs. He figured these must have belonged to the woman in the picture. He sighed and began to bring a few of the items down to the first floor to be reviewed properly and have Ino take a look at them to decide what to do with them. However, he opted to leave the chest full of men's clothing and hats in there so he could peruse through it in his spare time.

Naruto called Kiba to help him with the heavier items and they had the attic cleared out within an hour. The attic was going to need insulation and pieces of wood replaced from water damage. The roof obviously needed to be redone. Naruto couldn't help but admire how the house stood in near immaculate condition even after a hundred or so years.

After getting about two hours of procrastination, it was back to the basement. Both Kiba and Naruto brought flashlights and hoped they would find a light switch for extra light. Kiba, after a few minutes, found said light switch but with no luck at all, the old bulb burst.

"At least we know electricity still runs to it. Let me go and grab another bulb." Naruto left the basement and went to grab a potato and a new bulb. Once he descended the stairs he found Kiba exploring.

"Hey, got the bulb!"

"Cool, hey Naruto, whoever lived here was damn good at drawing. There's even a few sketches of houses and building plans. But whoever this was should've sold portraits for a living."

"Artists don't get rich until they're dead. Picasso, Van Gogh, Monte are all great examples, to name a few. Maybe he was an architect or something. Now c'mere and shine your light at the bulb, you mangy mutt."

"Fine. Just remember which mangy mutt you love and need help from." Kiba shone the light at the socket and Naruto took the potato and stuck it onto the broken bulb, safely unscrewing it and replacing it with a new bulb.

Naruto took a look around and saw the drawing Kiba had been talking about.

"Hey, this one kind of looks like ya." Kiba said while sliding a page over.

"Wow, it does. This person really should've been an artist." Naruto took a peek at the table and saw lots of sketches of the same person doing various things at different stages of life. Naruto also saw a lot of building designs and architectural designs. "Looks like he was an architect. These are floor plans. They are pretty remarkable for their age. This is turn of the century stuff. If any of these buildings are famous landmarks and this guy designed it, these could be worth a small fortune."

"Well, time to move this stuff out of here." Kiba stated.

For the next couple of hours, they cleaned out the basement, taking a break after a bit since both of them were near starvation, and continuing on until it was almost cleared. They found lots of stuff, to say the least. Old pictures, drawings, hats, clothing, shoes, furniture, a few toys, holiday decorations and other various items had been placed down there.

All in all, there was a mountain of items piled on the first floor that Ino would be going through tomorrow and they would undoubtedly hear about it.

A beeping noise went off and Kiba excused himself. Naruto noticed a fox hide in the corner draped over something. He knelt down and pulled it off and saw a small chest. He flipped open the lid and saw a few empty seed packets for different vegetables, a button, a cork and a note card. Naruto picked up the note cards and in simple elegant handwriting that reminded him of Sasuke's, it said, " I Love You". Naruto figured it was a memory box of some sorts. Naruto picked up the box and felt something underneath it. Naruto tilted it to the side and saw another envelope stuck to it. With a victorious smirk, he removed the envelope and placed it in his pocket for later. Kiba came back downstairs and ran a hand through his hair.

"Hey fox boy, I gotta run. Hinata wants me home and Akamaru is starving. I'll see you around!"

"Alright man, thanks for the help and give Hinata a hug from me, k?"

"Sure thing! Bye!"

"Bye"

Naruto listened as he heard Kiba run back up the stairs and out towards the front door. Naruto walked up to the second floor and into the kitchen, placing the memory box on the table. He pulled the envelope out and stared at it curiously. He flipped it around on his fingertips in wonderment. Why hadn't anyone opened them? Had someone hid them before giving them to the person they were meant for? They hadn't been addressed to anyone. Was Sasuke some lonely guy that had an imaginary girl? But why would he write letters and hide them. Two of which were inside walls. Naruto was truly puzzled. No one had lived in this home for at least ten years.

Naruto stood and made to go lock the front door, bypassing the small mountain. He gazed over the stuff while trying to piece it together. At one point, children played in this massive house. A beautiful woman was the center of someone's attention. She was probably Sasuke's lover. Maybe even the mother of his children. Naruto reached the door and locked it. Walking back over to the sketches of his century old 'twin', he flipped through them. They were remarkably detailed. There were sketches of him asleep, working, reading and even playing with a small girl. Maybe these sketches were of Sasuke? Naruto shrugged it off.

Naruto walked back to the kitchen and sat down, deciding to order pizza. After the box of pizza arrived, Naruto set it down and quickly made work of it.

Naruto quietly gazed at the small box. He tilted his head to the side and then shifted his head to the letter. He didn't understand why, but he was almost attached to the situation. He was pretty sure this Sasuke guy got his happy ending. But nonetheless, he felt like he had to know more. Perhaps researching the house history and its owner wasn't a bad idea? Where did one even go for that kind of stuff?

Naruto reached for the letter and flipped it over, noting the wax seal was still intact. He looked in detail at it, recognizing the small fan-like imprint just like that on the painting. Fans and swirls were a part of Konoha, especially New Konoha. It probably was back then as well.

Naruto broke the seal and pulled out the letter, unfolding it slowly. His eyes rolled up to the top of the page and began to read the third installment of his discoveries.

"I am beginning to wonder what you do with these letters darling, and the purpose behind them. You are very strange, Naru. But that is what I love about you. You have been exciting ever since I met you; I will forever thank dark and dreary rainstorms, slippery sidewalks and your poor balance. Anytime I hear thunder and lightning, I have a nostalgic moment from when you fell into my arms. I am sorry about my behavior the past few weeks. I know you would not force me to do something that would make me unhappy, I just never saw myself as a father given the circumstances. So, this letter is being written to make sure you know I am happy with you and I will love our daughter just as much as I love you. I can hear the two of you giggling and cooing in the next room over. I suppose I should go and join my two god-sent miracles. You are going to make a wonderful mother Naru, and I am filled with a sense of joy that I get to call you both mine. My family. My loves. All mine. I am so grateful for the both of you. –Sasuke"

Now, Naruto was even more intrigued. The woman in the picture must've been Naru. And Sasuke did have a child. But, his curious mind still craved more. Did Sasuke not give her the letters and just hid them around the house?

Naruto stretched his arms behind his head and gave a yawn. Shower and bed. Definitely.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: Please be advised this story will have content of boyxboy eventually. Don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters featured in this story and those rights reside with Kishimoto. These characters are being depicted as a source of entertainment in a non-profitable story.

A very small portion of the story is adapted from an original story written by Kathryn Reiss. There is no intent to profit or steal any of the copyrighted characters of material. Thank you.

A/N: I wonder how many of you got the hints in chapter one? *Wagging eyebrows*

Chapter 2

The next morning came and Naruto begrudgingly got off the floor, did his morning routine, and gave Ino a call—who was more than ecstatic about going through everything Naruto brought down. After she gave him an estimated time of arrival, he walked up to the attic to estimate how much of which materials he would need to fix it up. The weather forecast predicted rain by the end of the week, so Naruto called a roofing company and persuaded them to come and get started today.

After a quick trip to the hardware store, he got to work on the floorboards. Naruto brought support beams up to the third floor, taking note that he was currently in the master bedroom. The house had three other bedrooms, two of which were on the third floor, one on the second. The second floor bedroom was small and was likely used as a guest room. Naruto definitely liked the master the best. It had its own fireplace and a clawfoot bathtub in the alcove bathroom, which was probably going to be gutted in order to install a shower, since Chouji and Ino didn't trust it. Naruto glanced back at the bed and smirked.

"So this is where the magic happened huh, lover boy? You definitely had plenty of room." Naruto set down the first of his supplies. The master bedroom definitely surpassed the size of normal master bedrooms of the famous houses era and even a few from modern era. It probably used to be two smaller rooms and was combined into one large one. The master bedroom gave him the best view of the damage on the attic.

Naruto ran down and grabbed a ladder and eventually got everything he needed. He set up the support beams and got to work repairing the ceiling of the third floor and the floor to the attic. After ripping away the rotted wood, he started to replace it and built it outwards to extend it all the way to the wall. Naruto was so engrossed into his work, he failed to notice a pair of conspirators out to ruin his day.

"HEY FOX BOY!"

The sudden shout sent Naruto off the ladder and down onto the bed. Landing softly on the very overstuffed bed (covered in layers of dust that went all over the place), Naruto opted to send Kiba his very darkest glare.

Chouji stood off by the door snickering while Kiba was on the floor rolling. Shikamaru, as usual was on the verge of falling asleep.

"What the hell, man! I could've gotten hurt. What if the floor gave out and sent me into the basement, dog-breath!" Naruto fumed.

"You would've lived. Nothing can kill you, man. We just wanted to let you know we're here. Ino is gushing over the stuff we cleared out yesterday. Want to come down and sort through them or are you going to stay up here." Kiba asked.

"I guess I'll come down and say 'hello'." Naruto climbed off the deceptively comfortable bed and set off down the stairs. He had checked and repaired the stairs so at least there wasn't any fear of dying by staircase.

"Oh my gosh! Look at these toys! Chouji, aren't they adorable!" Ino was sifting through everything with a huge smile on her face. She was making her own pile of things she would presumably be keeping.

"Hey Ino! Like all the stuff we uncovered?" Naruto piped up when he got closer to her. The woman's excitement was contagious.

"Yes! Although I can't keep all of it. I was considering donating the rest to the Konoha museum. I called a curator to come by and see if any of it would be of use."

"That's a fantastic idea, Ino." Naruto's friends showed their enthusiasm by gazing off into nothingness. Naruto acknowledged and respected that some people just didn't like old stuff. Three of them happened to be his best friends.

"Alright well, let me know when the curator arrives, I'd love to meet them. I'll be upstairs. I need to get the roof done before the rain hits. I'd hate to add more to the to-do list."

"Ok, sure thing Naruto!" Ino beamed at him. She honestly reminded him of a child in a toy store. She lit up with antiques.

Naruto gave her a slight salute and dragged Kiba back up to the master bedroom.

"Alright mutt, help me move the King of England's bed. I need to get the ladder in that corner."

"Ok, ok. Geez you could've asked nicely." Kiba said with a smirk and a small shake of the head.

The two boys slid the massive bed over. It had to weigh at least 4-500 pounds. It was kind of amazing the floor hadn't caved under that weight after all the years. Naruto raised his eyebrows looking at the floor from where the bed had been moved.

"Need anything else, blondie?"

"No, thanks Kiba."

Naruto brought the ladder over into the corner and worked on it for about an hour before he got interrupted again. He climbed down the ladder and bumped the bed slightly. He exited the room and headed down stairs to meet with the museum curator.

"Hello, my name is Miss Lee, but you can call me Midori. I am one of the curators of Konoha Museum," she said while extending a slender hand.

Naruto approached her with a smile on his face and accepted the hand. She had dark eyebrows, dark hair and lovely green eyes. She was probably in her early to mid-50's.

"Hello ma'am, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm restoring this lovely home to its former glory." Naruto finished with a bright smile.

"I'm so happy to hear that Mr. Uzumaki. My mother will be happy to hear that the house is being restored. She actually worked here at one point in her teens. She loved this house."

Naruto perked up at the new information. Her mother worked here. She would be a great personal reference to find out about the house's history.

"Your mother worked here? Did she know the owner?"

"Yes, she was actually a maid here and a nanny to the daughter for a few years. I can't really speak for her though. The previous owner didn't exactly throw extravagant parties like his parents. There wasn't much for her to say other than they liked their privacy. You'd have to ask her, to be honest."

"I'd actually really love to meet your mom, if that's ok? I have a few questions about the house and maybe I can get a better idea on how to restore it completely. I would like to do it justice, if you don't mind."

"Not a problem. You could stop by the museum once we have the stuff set up and speak to her then. She will want to see it, I'm sure. These pieces will make a beautiful display. Luckily it will be a quick set up since we just cleared a big area in the 'Development and Historical Old Konoha' Department. People are going to flood to see these pieces and they are still in great condition given their age." Midori began looking over the pieces and picked up the portrait Naruto had originally found in the attic.

"She was so beautiful. She got blessed with two very handsome sons as well. You can tell she was happy." Midori commented on it.

Naruto froze. Sons? But didn't Sasuke have a daughter? Naruto turned and looked at Midori questioningly.

"I'm sorry to ask, but who is that a painting of?"

"Oh, this is Mikoto. Fugaku's one and only love. There are a few photographs of them, but old pictures don't pick up the same detail as pictures today. He was a stern man, but you can tell he was a happy man with her in his arms and she was happy to be in them."

Naruto's brain paused for a moment. Who the hell was Sasuke then?

"I came across a name somewhere in the house, I can't seem to recall where or how, but I was curious if you'd know someone by the name of 'Sasuke' who may have lived here?" Naruto asked in a slightly hopeful tone, which he hoped didn't make him seem weird.

"Of course I know who Sasuke is. I'm surprised you don't. Haven't you ever heard of Sasuke Uchiha? He was the youngest son of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha and the last of their bloodline after his brother, Itachi, died from illness."

OHMYGOD. SASUKE UCHIHA! I am in Sasuke Uchiha's house. Renovating it. The freaking god of architect and design in Konoha responsible for designing almost all of New Konoha. He set the bar for every other designer of his time. Naruto actually looked up to him as inspiration in high school, having fallen in love with restoring the old buildings that were beginning to show age.

"This house belonged to Sasuke Uchiha?" Naruto asked dumbfounded.

"Yes. It did."

"Thank you. Can I leave you my number so you can give me a call once the museum is set up?" Naruto asked in a bit of a trance.

"That would be lovely. Let me know if you find anything else that may be useful."

"Will do."

Naruto walked up to the second floor to see Ino "decorating" while his buddies played cards.

"Ino, did you know this house belonged to Sasuke Uchiha?"

"You mean the utterly gorgeous architect we learned about in high school?"

"You mean dead architect." Chouji chimed in.

"Yeah, that one."

"No. I didn't. The seller's name wasn't Uchiha. It was Namikaze, I believe. Naruto, if you find like any cologne or something that belonged to him will you please bring it to me?" Ino asked with slightly dreamy eyes.

Behind her I saw Chouji shaking his head, eyes in horror mouthing 'No' repeatedly, making all sorts of hand gestures to show his lack of wanting anything to do with whatever creepy plan she just thought up.

"Sure….." As soon as Ino turned around, I gave Chouji the international sign of relax, which he noticeably did.

Naruto walked back up to the third floor to finish up the attic, and saw the roof guys were setting up in the back yard to get onto the roof through the window. He walked back over to the ladder, climbed up and finished replacing the paneling and set up a few temporary support beams until he was sure the new ceiling/floor wouldn't cave. Naruto was going to have to plaster over the new wood and make it match the rest. Naruto turned around and on the floor was yet, another letter.

To be honest with himself, he was brimming with barely kept excitement, almost laughing that it was behind the bed. Naruto took a deep breath and steadied himself as he knelt down to pick up the now familiar envelope and traced his finger over the wax seal. Sadly, the letter would have to wait since company was in the house and he didn't want the curator running off with the letters of anything else he's found throughout the house in the past week. He placed the letter carefully in his back pocket and pulled his shirt down over it, concealing the letter from view. Naruto walked downstairs to see everything being loaded out of the house, down the steps and into the van.

Midori stood with Ino, having her fill out paperwork and signing off on the items that were being taken, which, by the looks of it, was everything. Naruto half hoped there weren't any letters inside of there. He grabbed the buckets of plaster and the tools he would need and brought them upstairs, setting them down. Naruto left the master bedroom and walked over the new floor to test for any weak spots. Pleased that he found none, he finished up securing the new floor and made sure nothing would obstruct him whilst he plastered the ceiling.

Naruto got down from the attic and checked his watch, noting the time. He'd go and grab some lunch/dinner before coming back to bust out the plaster and let it dry overnight. Naruto ran and grabbed some to-go ramen and brought it back to the house. It seemed to have been emptied, leaving Naruto with a small sense of sadness. A few pieces of furniture were still in the house, but it wouldn't be the same. Either way, in a few weeks it would be a giant showroom.

Naruto ate his ramen and walked back up to plaster the ceiling. After a few hours, a completely covered ceiling and a whiff of his body odor, he decided to call it quits. Naruto turned the water on, which would be cold but he didn't mind. After stripping, he noticed the letter sticking out from his back pocket.. He quickly debated on whether or not open it, then reached for it while standing in his boxers.

"It was hidden in the bedroom…" Naruto gave a shrug and broke the seal, opening it. He removed the letter and put the envelope down on the sink. He unfolded it and began to read.

After a quick skim through of the letter, Naruto slammed it back down, removing his hands from it while he turned bright pink.

Naruto waited for his heart rate to calm down and placed that particular letter back into its confines and hopped into the bath.

"God, I'm so pathetic. I just reacted like a kid who just got caught with porn…. Does that even count as pornography?"

Naruto glanced at the deceptively innocent looking envelope and started to blush again.

Yes. It does.

Naruto had only seen the words 'ravish' 'grope' 'strip' and 'sodomize' before he decided it would be best not to finish such a private letter.

Naruto noticed that he was beginning to have a slight problem, and not even the cold water was helping.

He couldn't help it. Naruto got turned on easily and that was in part due to the fact he had never indulged himself in his 25 years of life. Yes, the hot blonde bombshell, was a virgin. And although Kiba teased him about it, mutt boy wasn't that far ahead in that department either.

Naruto started thinking about the rest of the repairs to be done and calculated what was most important and had to be finished due to the rain coming. Paint, shower remodel and the floors being polished weren't a priority. The roof and the insulation were. He'd also have to get the chimney swept out since the changes of this house having an amazing heater was zero. Since the roofing guys were taking care of the roof and insulation, that left Naruto to give his reenactment of Santa Claus tomorrow. Fantastic.

Naruto blew a kiss to the air before sinking into the moderately cold water. Getting a water tank onto this property and having it installed was going to become a priority as soon as Naruto was sure the house was rainproof.

The blonde closed his eyes for a moment before deciding to wash off and get out. Hypothermia wouldn't help much.

Naruto got out and picked the porn laced letter up by his forefinger and thumb, keeping it away from his body in case it was tainted by 100 year old bodily fluids. You never know. He dropped the letter with the other ones and the memory box before getting his boxers on and getting comfortable on his mat. The day after tomorrow would be laundry day for sure.

Sure enough, tomorrow came with clouds rolling in and the roofing guys pounding away. Naruto went through his morning ritual and got into clothes he didn't love and started cleaning out the chimney.

After a few hours, there was a clean chimney system and a very irate used-to-be tanned blonde. Naruto went back into the bath to return to his self-proclaimed gorgeous self.

Needless to say, Naruto reemerged from the early bath in cleaner clothes that weren't covered in soot and whatever else. He collected his clothes and laid out an outfit for the next day so he could run and get his clothes cleaned since he was sure they needed it.

Naruto decided to let the roofing guys get their work done and go for a walk and grab some food. Walking down the street, he looked at the view, imagining one of the most famous people of their time walked down this street to do normal day-to-day things. He probably had fedoras made at that hat store, his suits tailored next door and got a shave and a hair cut across the street. He probably heard the organ grinder and tossed the little monkey a few coins every now and then. Sasuke would've emerged from this street and straight into downtown Konoha to go about his business.

Naruto explored a few of the food options and settled for a ramen shop a few blocks down. It looked like it had been there awhile and if it's still around, that means it's still good. Right? Naruto walked up to the place and saw a man named Teuchi and the name of the placed was Ichiraku's.

Naruto smiled remembering the delicious ramen Ino had brought him and guessed it was from the same place.

Teuchi and Naruto talked for some time about how it used to be and it brought a smile to Naruto's face. He could see how much Teuchi loved this place. He had only been a boy when it was really popular, but he still remembered it.

"Hey old man, do you recall Sasuke Uchiha ever eating here?"

"Hmm Mr. Uchiha… occasionally. His partner was a little more fond of our ramen than Mr. Uchiha. Mr. Uchiha's daughter was an avid ramen lover as well. If I recall, Mr. Uchiha was more of an onigiri fan." Teuchi said, smiling.

"Who could possibly eat rice balls when you have the most delicious food on earth in front of you?" Naruto deadpanned.

"Hahaha, you actually sound like Mr. Uchiha's partner, look like him a bit too. He would always give him an earful about not appreciating good food when it was in front of him. It was quite comical to see the normally aggressive Uchiha totally calm while being chastised by someone. He never changed his facial expression. Merely tolerated the verbal abuse." Teuchi paused, "In fact, there is a photograph of them hanging on the wall over there." He pointed with his finger in the direction of the photograph.

Naruto stood up and walked over to the photograph hanging on the wall. There was his look-alike standing there, smiling with a hand over his eyes in an attempt to block out the sun and next to him was a man with dark hair who stood a few inches taller than his look-alike, though Naruto couldn't make out his face. His hair blocked about half of it and it didn't help that the teme was looking to his left and not forward.

Naruto inwardly sighed and looked back at the old man. Now he knew who his look-alike was. He was Uchiha's business partner. But now he was curious about what Sasuke looked like. He silently cursed himself for not bothering to know what his idol and hero looked like before now. He didn't really see a reason to know what a dead man looked like. There weren't any pictures in the house. Sasuke was talented at drawing and guessed that it was him who drew his business partner.

Naruto laughed at himself as he walked up the street. Maybe Uchiha's business partner was a long lost relative of his, maybe his Dad's side of the family. There was quite a few blanks there. Naruto's parents had died in a car accident when he was little and all that he knew about their relationship was they were young and in love, plus his mom married a rebel. Tsunade and Jiraiya were his maternal grandparents. They took him in when the hospital released him. He had to get stitches from the car's window shattering and cutting his face. As his adult face grew, they took on the form of whiskers. Three on each side.

Naruto put his arms around his chest and hugged himself as the wind picked up. He was coming close to his temporary place of residence before deciding to explore. Naruto noticed the buildings on this side of the street were a few decades newer than all the others, implying they were built long after Sasuke's house and the neighboring houses were erected. Once he got to the end of the little alleyway, he walked straight into a park. The park was a little worn down and not properly cared after which was obvious. But not all of its charm was lost. There were a few hills and open areas of grass perfect for family picnics.

Naruto wouldn't mind raising a family in this kind of a neighborhood. But he would first have to find a person to start with. Naruto had promised himself that he would be a dad by 30. Whether it was biological or adopted, he didn't care. He loved kids. If he didn't find his soulmate, he'd be a single dad and he was fine with it. Not everyone grows old with the love of their life.

Naruto did a quick walk around the park, admiring the old trees and the birds in them. He could see a few squirrels off in the distance fighting. Probably over some nuts.

Naruto walked back just as the sky began to lose light. He looked up and noticed the roof was nearly done and covered with a tarp just in case. Naruto hopped up the stairs and walked in, announcing his presence to no one. He shut and locked the door. Walking up the stairs, he walked over to his things and decided to just go straight to sleep.

Early the next morning, Naruto was awoken to a sound he rarely ever heard and wished he never would. His cell phone. He flipped it open not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Naruto?"

"Speaking."

"Hello, this is Midori, we met the other day? At the Uchiha house."

Naruto's eyes were wide awake and he sat up as if she could see him.

"Yes of course! Hi, sorry I just woke up."

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, I was actually just getting up." It wasn't like she could see him.

"Oh, fantastic! We actually got the display set up, it doesn't officially open until Friday, but my mother is coming by to view it early and I was wondering if you'd like to as well. She will be here around noon."

"Yes, I would. Thank you so much! I have to go and get ready I will see you then"

"See you around noon. Goodbye Naru-"

Naruto dropped the phone and gathered his clothing, stripping out of his clothes in order to change into his trip-to-the-laundry clothes. He threw his clothes in a bag and practically flew to the Laundromat, dumping his clothes in the washing machine, dumping detergent in it and ramming the quarters into the machine.

Naruto hopped up onto the table and let out a steady breath.

"I need to calm down. I'm like a kid about to run into Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory."

Once Naruto's laundry was done, he did a light jog back to the house and found he had about two hours to get ready and be at the museum. Naruto took a quick bath and shaved. He put some respectable clothes on and left the house with about 45 minutes to spare. He glanced up and saw the roof was almost done. Thank God.

Naruto walked the few blocks to the museum and according to his watch, he had 30 minutes to look around before Midori's mother arrived. Naruto walked around the small museum. Konoha didn't have much to it. A few famous figures, great leaders and a small mob at one point. But other than that, it wasn't anything special. Naruto had been here a few times as a child, but always ended up being escorted out because he and Kiba would do something to be kicked out for, so he hadn't ever really looked.

After about ten minutes, he found where the new exhibit would be unveiled and it was coupled with a pre-existing exhibit on Sasuke and his accomplishments. Naruto walked to the beginning of it and it showed a family picture. The beautiful woman in the painting, Mikoto, who Naruto assumed was her husband Fugaku and two boys. The older boy with long dark hair and long bangs framing his small but perfect face, and the younger with shorter bangs and his hair sticking up in the back. The younger brother held an angry look in the picture. It almost appeared as if he were pouting while his eyes trailed upward to his brother. Naruto smiled when he realized the little boy would have been Sasuke.

Walking downwards, he saw a few more family portraits, Sasuke progressively growing in them. Naruto could see just about every girl begging to be courted by him. He honestly had to admit, Sasuke was a handsome devil. Naruto saw a few awards and recognitions for not only Sasuke, but Itachi as well. Naruto could see the pair of them were brilliant and he wondered if he would ever get to a point where he would be notably recognized like this in the future.

Naruto stopped when he came across a few of Sasuke's personal effects. Some ink, a pen, a few points and a wax sealing kit. There was some parchment with some stuff scribbled on it. Naruto looked at the now familiar handwriting and saw that it was a schedule and some reminders of important things coming up. The plaque said it was set up exactly how Sasuke would and Naruto looked at how neat everything was. The teme was a neat freak if he honestly kept everything that perfect.

Naruto looked at his watch noting that it was almost time for Midori and her mother to make an appearance.

The blonde began to bounce on his heels to avoid pacing. He started compiling a list of questions to ask her. But mostly he was curious about Sasuke and his personal life. Midori had mentioned that he was a private person so he was trying not to get his hopes up.

Naruto walked up to a wall with a portrait of Sasuke. It was a clean photograph, giving Naruto the first clear image he'd seen of Sasuke Uchiha as an adult. He would be lying if he wasn't getting a little warm under the collar. Naruto's heart rate quickened as he looked into smoldering black eyes. He could swear the portrait was looking straight into his soul. He became mesmerized by the beautiful man. If Sasuke was alive today, Naruto probably would have asked him to marry him right then and there.

"Shame you're not from my time. You're gorgeous, bastard." Naruto said without thinking. He reached up and traced the outline of Sasuke's jaw and desired it to be real. For the first time, Naruto wanted someone and he wasn't alive. Hell, even if Sasuke was an old man, he would've been in love if Sasuke looked at him with those eyes.

"Ah there you are Naruto, I was looking for you!" Midori called announcing her presence and slowly bringing Naruto back to reality. He tore his eyes away from the beautiful black eyes that captured his attention and brought them to the sound of Midori's voice.

"Sorry, I was looking at Sasuke's portrait. He was a handsome devil."

"That he was. Naruto, I would like you to meet my mother. This is Mrs. Lee, but you can call her Sakura, and on her right, my father, Mr. Rock Lee."


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: Please be advised this story will have content of boyxboy eventually. Don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters featured in this story and those rights reside with Kishimoto. These characters are being depicted as a source of entertainment in a non-profitable story.

A very small portion of the story is adapted from an original story written by Kathryn Reiss. There is no intent to profit or steal any of the copyrighted characters of material. Thank you.

A/N: Alright, so after a call to one of my buddies, I gave her my options. I had two different versions this story would go. She actually said the second version would be a little cuter. So, if, after you read the story in this format, and were curious, I will be more than happy to give you the original ending. But those changes don't really take place until next chapter. Blahhhhh, Enjoy!

Chapter 3

Naruto looked upon Midori's mother and saw she held those same beautiful green eyes Midori did. Naruto approached Mr. and Mrs. Lee and shook each of their hands.

"Hello, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. It's a pleasure to meet you both!" Naruto greeted with his trademark smile.

"OH WHAT A YOUTHFUL YOUNG MAN! IT'S ALWAYS SO WONDERFUL WHEN A YOUNGIN TAKES INTEREST IN HISTORY! I BET I COULD TELL YOU LOTS OF STORIES FROM MY YOUTH! WHAT A GLORIOUS TIME FOR LOVE!" Mr. Lee exclaimed.

"DAD! He wants to talk to mom. And please keep your 'youth' to a lower volume. We are in a museum." Midori scolded.

Naruto was subtle in bringing his finger to his eye and shaking it. He gave Mr. Lee a smile and scratched the back of his head. Mr. Lee had to have the biggest eyebrows he'd ever seen and Midori should count her lucky stars she didn't inherit them.

"Maybe another time, Mr. Lee. I am actually restoring the old Uchiha house where I understand your wife worked. I was wondering about it," Naruto admitted nervously.

Sakura had been studying Naruto with a small smile and a sense of wonderment. The resemblance was uncanny and had memories flooding back. She furrowed her eyebrows and tightened her lips while staring at the young man before her.

"Of course, I will leave you two to talk. Don't try anything funny with my blossom now. I will be wandering around." Mr. Lee finished by giving his wife a kiss and running off. Literally running. The man could move for his age.

"Alright, if you'd follow me, you two can have a private sneak peek at the new exhibit." Midori began to walk off towards the concealed section of the exhibit.

Naruto offered up his arm to Mrs. Lee and she accepted it with a smile. Naruto escorted her to where Midori had entered and allowed her to enter first.

"Alright then, I'll be off to find my dad. One can only wonder what he's up too now." Midori trailed off.

"He's probably running up and down the stairway." Mrs. Lee said as she looked at the pieces from the Uchiha house. She began taking steps toward some of the personal drawings and toward the painting of Sasuke's mother. Naruto watched her carefully and waited anxiously to begin asking questions. Sakura had a smile on her face and it would grow slightly while she saw certain things. The biggest smile appeared when she looked at a set of dolls that Naruto had found in the basement.

"Uhm, Mrs. Lee-"

"Please, call me Sakura." She said while sparing Naruto a momentary glance before returning her attention to the exhibit.

"Sorry ma'am. Sakura. I was wondering if you could tell me a little about the house and even Mr. Uchiha?"

Sakura glanced at the ground with a slight blush gracing her features.

"I'm sorry to say, but Mr. Uchiha was a rather private person. He would keep almost everyone at a distance intentionally. Honestly, only one person knew him exceptionally well and it wasn't me." Sakura turned to fully look at Naruto.

"The house, however, I can tell you a bit more about. I worked as a maid for the household and a nanny to Mr. Uchiha's daughter."

"I suppose that one person would've been his wife." Naruto said with a sense of hope that Sakura would be able to answer this mystery for him. He still wanted to know if Sasuke got his dream girl, Naru.

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows at the statement with a confused look marring her face.

"Mr. Uchiha wasn't married."

Now it was Naruto's turn to be confused.

"He wasn't married? Did he have a girlfriend or something?"

"No, not that I can think of. He stayed in the house most of the time. During the time I worked there, no women ever came to the house other than that annoying neighbor of his. But I can confirm that Mr. Uchiha held no romantic feelings for that vile woman."

Judging by the tone Sakura used, Naruto guessed the woman annoyed her as well.

"Well, he had a daughter… where did she come from?"

Sakura's face relaxed a bit as she closed her eyes.

"Mr. Uchiha's roommate actually brought her home. Her family had perished in a terrible fire and she wound up coming home with him for what was intended to be temporary. But, Mr. Uchiha ended up adopting and raising her. Lovely little girl. She adored both of them."

Naruto was a bit taken aback by that. That can't be right. The letters were being written to someone. And that someone was the mother to his daughter. He said so himself. Maybe Sasuke was delusional. That was the only logical explanation coming to mind.

"Just out of curiosity, how long did you work there?"

" I worked there in my teenage years for about 5 years. Two of which I cared for Mr. Uchiha's daughter."

"And you never saw a woman in the house? I don't know why but I kind of thought there would be."

"No, no woman. I'm sorry. But Mr. Uchiha didn't seem to care too much about dating. I tried to get his attention myself." She said while looking off to the side, slightly embarrassed.

Naruto looked up at the ceiling, trying to make sense of it all. He knew he was addicted. Sasuke had a secret and Naruto was privileged to know about it. But that secret was likely that Sasuke suffered from insanity.

Sakura noticed this and guessed Naruto wasn't entirely interested in the house, but more so her former employer. It wasn't a surprise. He was a famous person with more than a few secrets. She couldn't deny Sasuke was a strange man. Never settling down with a woman to carry on his family tree. He took more interest in his work and his business partner was his roommate. They were constantly working on something together. After she would go home, her guess was as good as any as to what Sasuke did in his free time. But a likely guess would be sitting in his office drinking a glass of scotch. She made a few attempts to win the man's attention but never did. Even married women tried. But he was solely dedicated to his career and that is probably what had killed him in the end.

"The house, was a beautiful luxurious home. It wasn't a typical happy home per say, but it wasn't a sad home either. Mr. Uchiha's business partner kept the place quite lively. Mr. Senju was always a ball of sunshine. Mr. Uchiha's daughter was always feeding off of him and running around the grand house. I remember Mr. Senju always making adjustments to the house. He remodeled Mr. Uchiha's room as a surprise once. After that incident' Mr. Uchiha didn't travel for very long." Sakura said with a slight laugh. She shook her head a bit.

"You remind me of Mr. Senju. I'd almost accuse you of being his great grandson if it weren't for the fact he shared Mr. Uchiha's outlook on personal relationships. It seems I can't be of much help to you and I do apologize."

Naruto gave her a smile and then drew his lips in a line bringing his bottom lip to his teeth. He glanced around before resettling his eyes back onto Mrs. Lee.

"I was curious, but did Sasuke ever have a habit about hiding things? Like letters or pictures? Small things?"

Sakura brought her eyebrows together while thinking it over.

"No, I don't think so. He was very organized. Mr. Uchiha didn't hide things from people, he just didn't share things. He was a very straight forward individual. He wasn't the kind of person to hide stuff."

Naruto took the information in and slowly nodded. So, he found letters written by someone named Sasuke, who was in love with someone named Naru, and had a romantic side to him in a house owned by a man with the same name who never married and worked constantly. Perfect.

"Thank you for your time… I should get going. I still have some things to finish up back at the house. It was a pleasure to meet you Sakura." Naruto approached her and extended her hand.

Sakura accepted it with a small smile.

"I feel kind of guilty. You know, maybe you could have some of your questions more properly answered by Nozomi."

"Nozomi?"

Sakura's smile grew.

"Yes. Mr. Uchiha's daughter. She is still alive you know."

Naruto's eyebrows shot up into his hairline in surprise. Why the hell hadn't he thought of that. Of course! If anyone knew anything about Sasuke, it'd be his daughter.

"I can get her information for you and have Midori call you with it, if you'd like."

Naruto nodded enthusiastically. He could practically see it all coming together. He had no idea how he got so invested in something that was only surrounded by a couple of letters, but come one, love is an addiction. Even if you made up the person.

"I would love that Mrs. Lee. Thank you."

Naruto left the museum after bidding the Lees a farewell with a grin. Not even the impending rainfall could dampen his spirits. Naruto made it home as the clouds started to show some darker hues that made the city darken prematurely. Naruto supposed he should work through the night. He still had to get the bathrooms in order and finish cleaning up the master bedroom and all the other rooms.

Naruto spent the next few days working diligently and at a fast pace. He had finished a good chunk of the work and the first floor had been finished. He even got the walls painted. Naruto had relocated his belongings to the second floor. He'd gone out and bought new sheets for the bed in the master bedroom since he was getting tired of that mat, and that was a comfortable bed. All the cleaning had been done and it honestly just left the kitchen and bathroom remodeling and the garden being fixed up. Naruto had installed a doorway that locked the entrance of the second floor. He'd made some progress, but it wasn't complete.

Naruto was sitting in the kitchen taking a break and eating a salad when his phone rang. Naruto looked at the number before answering.

"Hello?"

"Hi Naruto, it's Midori. My mother asked me to give you some information."

"Oh yes, uhm, Hi and thank you for calling." Naruto stood and began rummaging around for a pencil and paper.

"Are you ready?" She asked with a light laugh.

"Yes, go ahead." Naruto smiled while holding the phone to his ear, pencil and paper ready.

"Her name is Nozomi Namikaze and she is located at Konoha Assisted Living. The nurse in the front should be able to direct you to her room from there, just sign in at the desk. Their visiting hours are from 9:00am to 6:00pm"

"Thank you so much!" Naruto exclaimed into the cell phone while writing down the information.

"You are most welcome Naruto, have a nice day!"

"You too, goodbye," Naruto hung up the phone. He looked at the clock and noted it was already 5:00pm.

"I suppose I could use a break tomorrow. I deserve it." Naruto smirked. Being his own boss was a wonderful thing.

Naruto walked over to his belongings and started to search for something to wear. He didn't exactly have anything formal. He'd kind of like to look decent at least.

Then, a brilliant idea popped into his head. He jogged up the stairs to the third floor and walked to the attic entrance. He grabbed a flashlight and walked over to the trunk of men's clothing he'd forgotten about. He put the flashlight in his mouth and grabbed one of the ends of the trunk and pulled it out and brought it down to the third floor. After dragging the chest into the master bedroom he flicked on the lights and his eyes filled up with excitement.

Now, Naruto wasn't the kind of person to just go ahead and put on a fashion show, but he was a happy man when he was rummaging and pulling out old clothing. He went and set the mirror up and tried on a few of the things. Apart from a musty and old smell they had a lingering faint smell of cologne. Naruto picked out the pieces he could fit before going ahead and modeling for himself. Eventually he settled on a pinstriped vest with a traditional button down collared shirt and matching slacks. He even found some shoes and shined them up a bit. It didn't look too old, but it definitely had class. Naruto was pretty pleased with the appearance and hung the clothes up in the bathroom and started heating up the water. Hopefully the steam would take out the wrinkles. Naruto hopped into the bath and relaxed. He started compiling a list of questions he would ask Mrs. Namikaze. He hoped she wouldn't be offended or upset by some of them. This was her father he was going to be trying to figure out. His possible insanity had sparked something in him. Eventually, he got out and walked up the stairs to the master bedroom. He clicked off the light and crawled into the massive bed that smelled like newly bought sheets and aged mattress and closed his eyes for the night.

After waking up, going through his morning rituals and figuring out where Konoha Assisted Living was located, he set about to working on the master bathroom a bit. Naruto stripped the old paint off the walls, sanded it a bit and put a new layer of navy blue on it. He rehung all the fixtures and towel racks once the paint dried. After hanging the towels he cleaned up the massive clawfoot tub and decided he'd try it out tonight. It could use a new layer of polish on it but it looked fine in all honesty. If Chouji got his way, he was planning on converting it into a shower so there wasn't much use in doing all the work. After finishing that up, he looked at his watch and saw it was around noon—it was time for him to go and spend the rest of his day calming his curious nature. It couldn't be helped.

Naruto dressed in his suit pieces and glanced out the window before grabbing a hat and a jacket. It was beginning to rain. He also grabbed an umbrella for good measure before setting out. Naruto shut and locked the door and began walking to the bus stop. He should invest in a car, but he couldn't be bothered really. He liked walking.

Once the bus picked him up, he sat down in the front. He looked out the window looking at the old buildings as he passed them. Glancing a bit farther ahead he could see New Konoha. Once the bus arrived at the closest cross streets to his destination, he hopped off, giving the driver a salute and headed off.

As he approached the moderately sized one story building, he started to rack his brain for which questions he'd shoot for. 'Why were those letter's in the walls.' 'Did Sasuke ever have a secret lover?' 'Was she married?' "What happened?' 'Was he insane?' Those were his front runners. But he wouldn't mind hearing about how Mr. Stoic-Gorgeous-Face-Uchiha was in private.

Naruto walked up to the front desk and stated his intent with a smile. The nurse smiled and motioned him to follow her down the corridor.

"It's so wonderful for someone to come and visit her. She gets rather lonely. Are you a friend or family of Mrs. Namikaze?"

"Actually I am restoring her old house and had a few questions for her." Naruto answered with a nervous smile.

"Oh, well I'm sure she won't mind. She's very friendly. But, I am warning you before you embarrass yourself, she is blind." The nurse gave him a look.

The news was a bit saddening since he'd dressed up for her, but it would explain her being in assisted living.

"Does Mrs. Namikaze have any children, may I ask?"

"She had a son, but he passed away in a car accident some time ago."

"Oh, and her husband?"

"He passed on as well. Liver problems, if I remember correctly." The nurse smiled sadly. "She has no one anymore. But she still has a smile and makes friends here. She has a magnetic personality." The nurse's smile brightened up.

"Here you go, Mr. Uzumaki." She knocked on the door before opening it. "Mrs. Namikaze, you have a visitor."

The elder woman sat at a small table facing the direction of the window. She inclined her head towards the sound of the nurse's voice before nodding.

"Please, come in." She called over.

The nurse motioned for Naruto to enter the room which he did. He walked over to the table before stopping and introducing himself and his reason for visiting.

"You have questions about my childhood home?" She inquired.

"Well, yes. But I am actually interested in your father, Mr. Uchiha." Naruto stated apprehensively.

She gave a smile.

"And what would you like to know about my father?"

"I guess I would just like to know him, to be honest. I can't help but feel drawn to him and I would like to know more about him if that's alright?"

Naruto gave a hopeful look and said a quick prayer in his head.

Nozomi seemed to think this over.

"I don't see why not."

She took a deep breath and faced Naruto's direction entirely and Naruto waited for her to start. He would ask the questions along the way.

"My father was a very quiet man. He would spend a lot of his time working or reading a book. During his free time he would draw pictures of me and I'd accuse him of making me prettier than I actually was. Anytime he left for work, he would bring me back a present to make up for being gone longer than normal. He loved to listen to classical music and would drink a scotch before bed. He was polite enough, but he only really opened up when it was just us as a family." She paused while smiling. "We would garden together. He taught me so much and I was always thankful for that."

Seems like Sasuke was your everyday average dad.

"I don't mean to pry, but did your father ever have a girlfriend?"

Nozomi had a full blown smile at that question.

"No, he did not."

Damn.

"Perhaps, a mistress?" Naruto added playfully.

Naruto realized Nozomi had a beautiful laugh.

"No, I'm sorry to disappoint you. My father held no interest in women."

"C'mon, I've seen him. He must have had girls flocking to him. He had to choose someone!"

Nozomi shook her head with a smile.

"He did have girls all over him. He never returned their advances. My nanny tried on more than one occasion to gain his attention, but my father never batted an eye at her. Even the butcher's wife from a few houses down tried. My father would actually hide from her and avoid her at all costs. Her red hair was a dead giveaway for him to duck and hide. It was always comical. She was one of the more persistent ones."

Naruto laughed at the image of a composed Sasuke ducking behind random people to avoid being seen at all cost.

"You have a beautiful laugh, Mr. Uzumaki. It's very lighthearted and carefree sounding. I can recognize that laugh anywhere."

"Thank you. I am still confused though. I'll be completely honest with you. I found love letters written to someone named 'Naru', from your father, does it sound familiar."

Shock was written across Nozomi's. Naruto knew he was treading on thin ice water and hoped he hadn't brought something unpleasant up. Naruto bit his lip in anticipation.

"You found letters? From my father?" She gave an exasperated sigh.

"I looked everywhere for those letters once they passed away. I only found one of them."

It was Naruto's turn to have shock etched across his face. She knew about the letters and even had one of them!

"To answer your question, Mr. Uzumaki, yes the name Naru is very familiar to me. I grew up hearing that name during my childhood often. But I referred to Naru by a different name"

Naruto waited patiently.

"I called him papa."

Nozomi waited for Naruto to respond, but Naruto couldn't process the information. Sasuke was her father but she called Naru, papa.

"I'm so sorry, but I don't think I understand."

Nozomi nodded.

"I know a topic of this nature can be uncomfortable for some people, but to be honest Mr. Uzumaki, my father was gay."

Whoa. Didn't see that one coming.

"Oh, I'm actually fine and comfortable with that, but it just took me by surprise is all. Your father referred to Naru as your mother in one of the letters"

Nozomi began to laugh at the statement. Once she regained her composure.

"Yes, my papa was more of the mother out of the two of them. My father did have a sense of humor. My father would repeatedly accuse my Papa of being a woman in a man's body."

Naruto cracked a smile.

"They really were in love. They showed me what to strive for in a relationship. Because of them, I knew not to settle and to find my soulmate. They didn't start out as lovers. They actually ran into each other, literally, during a thunderstorm. My papa had slipped and fallen into my father's arms. My father carried him home once he realized my papa was sick. They first became roommates, then business partners, then friends and finally lovers. Then of course, they became my fathers."

Naruto smiled at the story. He honestly wished he could find his soulmate. Hearing love stories like theirs made him realize it was in fact possible.

"When my papa fell into my father's life, my father had just lost his brother. He was all alone in that house. My father firmly believed my papa was placed in his life at that time to steer him in the right direction. My father had lost all hope and will to carry on. If it hadn't been for my papa, my father wouldn't have seen the light and be the man he became. They had to hide their relationship, but even in public, you could see they were in love if you caught them looking at each other. It was a stressful secret to keep, but I never felt the absence of a mother because I had two wonderful fathers."

Nozomi had a look of pride on her face. Her fathers had accomplished a lot. They honestly had. Back in their day, homosexuality wasn't tolerated and they probably would've been shunned. But they made it work. She had every right to be proud of them and Naruto felt privileged to have gotten a glimpse of how much. They were lucky to have found each other.

A flash of light lit up the room outside and then Naruto heard the thunder. Nozomi took a breath before smiling.

"Anytime the weather was like this, my father would put music on the phonograph and he would dance with my papa. I would sit with my blanket and watch them. It always brought a smile to my face. I can never hate rainstorms because it always held happy memories for me. Sometimes I would join them, but just seeing their dancing, with smiles on their face, looking into each other's eyes with happiness, made me happy. They'd always kiss after the end of the song. I brought that tradition with me into my own marriage."

Naruto imagined it. He could see Naru and Nozomi sitting on a sofa or armchair in front of the fire, Sasuke walking in and putting the music on and dancing while holding each other. He really envied their love and wanted it for himself. He couldn't help but be in awe and a bit jealous.

Nozomi spent the next few hours telling Naruto stories of her fathers. About how Naru rescued her personally from the her house, them gardening together, the butcher's insane wife, the one and only party her father threw when her and her husband moved out, eating ramen at Ichiraku's, a few of the favorite Holiday moments and sentimental stories.

Naruto had to admit she had a happy childhood. But there was still something that bothered him.

"Nozomi, if you don't mind me asking, why did your father hide the letters in the walls and other parts of the house? They hadn't been opened."

"My father was strange to a degree, but the only thing he hid was his relationship with my papa and that was to protect him. Hiding stuff, was actually my papa's thing. He hid swirls all over New Konoha as a sort of trademark. He was a clever man, I never could find my birthday presents and my father couldn't find his either. We tried but my papa, undeniably, had a talent for hiding things. I wouldn't be surprised."

So that was it. Naru did get the letters. He was the one that hid them. But, why?

"Why would he hide them?"

"I honestly don't know. I knew there were a few of them hidden. But if I had to make an educated guess, it would probably be that my papa wanted to keep their love in the house forever. That was just how he was. He was sentimental, which may have been one of the reasons my father teased him about secretly being a woman." Nozomi said fondly.

"Do you mind if I ask one more question?"

"Anything at all."

"The letter you found, what was written in it?"

"My father described how he saw their wedding. I actually based my vow renewal off of it. It was beautiful."

Naruto looked at the ground solemnly. He was definitely going to wait for Mr. or Mrs. Right, however long it took for them to appear.

"I should probably let you go, the rain doesn't seem to be letting up and I'd hate for you to catch a cold."

"Thank you so much for sharing your stories with me. I really do appreciate it. I would love to come and visit again."

"I wouldn't mind in the least Naruto."

Naruto stood and grabbed her hand, placing a kiss on it before making his departure.

He walked down the corridor, heading for a soak down. He had no idea that he had just met his paternal grandmother.

Naruto checked his watch as he waited for the bus. Once it pulled up, 5 minutes late, he practically flew onboard the bus. He dropped his change into the box as he got on and sat down. He was drenched. Umbrellas were sometimes useless. When the bus pulled up to his stop, he braced himself for the onslaught of what now sounded like hail. He was going to be pelted by ice, slapped in the face by wind and have to dodge lightning. Naruto turned to look at the bus driver, who spared him a glance of sympathy before making a sprint for it. He made a beeline straight for his street. After a few minutes of full speed running, Naruto made it to his street and began running down it.

He was getting beaten by hail and he could barely see. Lightning struck down, hitting the metal sign across the street from him, surprising him and caused him to lose his footing on the already slippery ground while he went crashing to the ground. Naruto felt the area where his head struck the ground and felt something warm and wet and decided he needed to get into the house and fast. He got back up and fumbled to get the house keys out before his vision started to blur and dot. As Naruto reached the steps to the house, he slipped on a piece of hail and pitched forward into something solid. He felt a pair of strong arms encircle him before his vision went completely black.

The last thing Naruto heard was "Are you alright?" before he became unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters… saddening.

A/N: ALRIGHT, This is where is changes from Plastered Romance! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Naruto awoke to the sound of heavy rainfall and noises of a fire crackling. Naruto began to sit up when he felt the painful headache start. His head was pounding and he felt nauseous. He laid back down for a moment willing the bedroom to stop spinning.

"You should probably stay still. You might have a concussion." A voice said from somewhere. Naruto couldn't pinpoint where exactly.

"How fun." Naruto drawled.

Naruto kicked the blankets off before bolting to the restroom and throwing up. He cradled his head in his hands. This was not going to be a fun day for Naruto. Not at all.

After a few minutes the sound of steps reached his ears and a hand was placed of Naruto's shoulder. Naruto let one of his hands drop before he made an attempt to see who the mystery person was but found a glass of water instead.

"You could probably use it. Might help to hydrate a bit."

"Thanks." Naruto took a drink before taking a deep breath and exhaling.

"If you don't mind me asking, how long have I been out for?"

Naruto returned to cradling his throbbing head. He sucked in a breath before willing the feeling of vomit back down his throat.

"A couple of hours. I've been trying to wake you up."

After a couple more minutes Naruto stood on shaky legs and braced himself against the wall while mentally chanting 'no sudden movement. Take it slow." Naruto felt a pair of strong arms steady him while redirecting him back to the bed to sit down.

Naruto sat down and made to look up at the stranger only to have just missed his face. It wasn't a voice Naruto recognized. The guy had to be a few inches taller than Naruto at least with broader shoulders. Naruto hadn't exactly ran into many locals so he wondered if he lived close by.

"What's your name?" The man asked suddenly.

"Naruto. And your's?"

Naruto suddenly felt very dizzy again and collapsed back onto the bed.

"Perhaps another time. You should rest. You've got a fever."

Naruto fell back into a fitful sleep with his mystery savior watching over him.

Naruto awoke the next morning and felt dizzy still. He was still wearing his clothes from the night before. He tried to look around the room, but for the most part everything was blurry and he couldn't focus in on anything.

He managed to get up and control his gag reflux. He found his way to the stairs and stumbled down the stairs. His vision was setting in. He looked in front of him and saw a plainly decorated kitchen with some fruit in a bowl and a loaf of bread. He saw one open door and decided to walked through it. Someone had to be home. He walked through the open door and saw it was an office. There was a desk and some writing materials. Naruto scrunched his eyes up at the desk. Something looked familiar about it. He shook his head and left.

Naruto walked over and sat down at the table before putting his head down.

'Alright, I was walking home. I fell and hit my head. I was just outside the house when I ran into someone. I woke up with a headache to someone in the room.'

Naruto heard someone walk up the stairs. He cradled his head.

"Your awake?"

"You could say that." Naruto said with a groan.

"Sorry, I stepped outside for a moment."

"It's cool man."

Naruto heard the man cross the room. Naruto looked up and looked at the owner of the sensual smooth voice that was making his head spin even more. He saw broad strong shoulder's covered in a white shirt, suspenders and black slacks. His hair was spiked up in the back and his hair framed his face. He saw a strong jaw and a pale complexion.

The man was rinsing something off in the sink.

"Thank for helping me out. That was really awesome of you."

"Hn. It would've have done any good if I left you for dead on my front steps after you ran into me last night"

'His front steps?'

Naruto started replaying last night. He rounded the corner and lightning hit the sign. He swore he turned on the right street. He remembered seeing the street sign. Did he get confused?

"What street do you live on?" Naruto asked suddenly.

"Why does that matter? It's the street you ran into me on."

"Because I'm trying to figure out if I turned on the wrong street. I remembering being infront of my house before blacking out."

"You were in front of my house when you blacked out. I brought you inside after you were unconscious. My street is 253rd."

That's the street Naruto was supposed to be on. Maybe he wasn't as close as he thought… maybe this guy had a neighboring house. Looking around he noticed the house was definitely beautiful. Most of the house's on the street were run down and messed up looking. But, you should never judge a book by its cover.

"I could've sworn I was at the right house…" Naruto trailed off.

The man finished up rinsing off whatever it was and set it on the countertop next to it. He turned it around and placed his hands on the counter.

Naruto's brain froze. His eyes widened considerably. No. No way. Not possible.

Naruto stood and walked over to the man who had sharp dark obsidian eyes, a perfect porcelain face and a slight glare. Naruto stood in front of him his mouth agape.

'Oh I definitely hit my head harder than I thought. '

The man tilted his head back out of Naruto's face to regain as much of his personal bubble as possible.

"Problem, Dobe?"

"Yes. You look a lot like a devilishly handsome man I saw a picture of and now I'm certain that I am in a coma and my brain manifested you here as some sort of sick joke." Naruto nodded his head reaffirming his conclusion.

"So what your saying is I am a product of your imagination" The man spoke while raising an elegant eyebrow.

"Yep." The blonde confirmed.

"So, if I am a product of your imagination, wouldn't that mean that you are in control of this dream?"

"Technically speaking, yes."

"Alright, make me do something."

Naruto's eyebrows went up.

"That's not how it works Teme. You're a product of my imagination. A good one too."

By this time the man's patience was wearing thin. He pushed the blonde back out of his space. He rubbed his temple's willing away the headache. This moron was making a headache develop.

"Fine. Believe what you want."

"What's your name?"

"None of your business."

"It is because it's my dream!" the blonde said defensively.

"Idiot…." The man whispered. "Are your dreams always stupid?" The man gave Naruto a serious look.

"Sometimes. Anyway, what's your name? Before I come up with a name for you."

"Fine go ahead."

"Your new name is Teme."

"Very creative, Dobe."

"How are you insulting me! This is my dream…"

"Because you idiot, your not dreaming. Your awake."

"No that's impossible. You look just like the picture of some dead guy hanging in a museum."

The man groaned aloud. Why him? What did he do to deserve this. He silently asked his mother, father and brother for some kind of break.

"If your dreaming you shouldn't be able to feel pain, right?"

"Yea, that's the theory."

"Perfect." The man smacked Naruto upside the head and the blonde cradled his head in as a result.

"Itai! That hurts!"

"You're awake. Things hurt. Get over it." The man stepped around the blonde and toward the cabinet grabbing a plate.

He walked back over and placed the plate on the counter. He walked over to the table grabbing the bread and cut a piece off walking back with the cut bread and place it on the plate. He cut up the tomato and place's the cut tomato on the bread.

Naruto just stared at the stoic man while rubbing his abused head that still had a light throb.

"What year is it?"

"Same year as it was yesterday… same as it will be tomorrow and the rest of the year."

"Humor me." Naruto had begun to pale.

"It's 1914."

Naruto took off and bolted down the stairs. He headed straight for the front door and outside. He was indeed on 253rd street. But it wasn't the same. Naruto's head spun and he felt sick for a whole different reason. Signs hung up, women and men were dressed up. The women in full length dresses and the men in suits and over coats. The street was wet from the night before.

Naruto saw a little monkey running around collecting change from people who clapped at his performance and an organ grinder playing his organs. There was a farmer market at the end of the street and a man on the corner was doing backflips and being applauded.

Naruto turned around and looked at the house. It was the house. Just in perfect condition. The man who'd been in the kitchen came downstairs with alarm evident on his face.

"What's the matter with you?" He exclaimed

"What is your name?" Naruto asked in a panicked tone.

"Sasuke, my name is Sasuke Uchiha. You should get back inside."

Naruto's head spun and he allowed the man to guide him back inside.

'What was going on?' Naruto started to hyperventilate and shake.

He felt Sasuke's arms wrap around him and rub his shoulders.

Naruto slumped into Sasuke's shoulder and passed out again. Sasuke held him in his arms for a bit. He studied the blonde's face.

Sasuke didn't know why, but when the blonde man had ran into him he'd been. He'd looked into Naruto's striking blue eyes and was mesmerized.

He readjusted the blonde in his arm's picking the man back up the stairs and placed him on his bed. He stepped back from the blonde and looked at him. He reached his hand up to his tanned faced sliding his fingertips across the scars on one side. He briefly wondered how he got them.

Sasuke stepped back out of the room and went downstairs to finish his food pondering what he should do with his current occupant.

First he'd have to figure out who he was and if he was sane. If not Sasuke would have to get into contact with the local mental asylum. The man seemed confused as to his whereabouts. Perhaps he was lost. All in due time.

Sasuke took a bite out of the tomato on toast and flipped his bangs onto one side.

He was slightly irritated at the distraction. He'd been having a hard enough time trying to focus in on his work and then this blonde haired blue eyed klutz appeared and damaged his coat. Now Sasuke would have to send it in to have a button sewn back on.

"Tch. Dobe."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't Own

Chapter 5

Naruto woke up in the late afternoon. This time he had a clear state of mind and his vision wasn't blurred. He looked around the room. He got up and walked into the master bathroom. It was the same. Just, not the same bathtub. Naruto exited the bedroom. The doors to the spare bedrooms were exactly where they should be. Naruto opened one of the bedroom doors and noticed it was tidy and clean, but unused. He walked across the room and stared out the window. The buildings that should be in front of the park weren't there. No signs were hanging awry. People were rushing about minding their own business. He looked over to his right and a look of horror dawned on him. New Konoha should be there. But it wasn't. Nothing stood there. Just completely undeveloped land.

Naruto shut his eyes and willed himself to stop shaking. He was terrified. He wished he was in some kind of messed up dream, but he wasn't. He could feel it in his gut. He had somehow, traveled back in time.

The thought of that scared him more than he'd like to admit. He started to cry when he realized that none of his friends had been born yet. His parents hadn't even been born. He was all alone, a century ahead of his time, in a house with a man who would think he was insane.

Naruto shook his head. There was definitely no way he could let Sasuke know. He knew what kind of sick twisted things they did to insane asylum patients in this era. He wasn't even going to get sick. Nope. Not going to happen.

How the hell was he going to figure this out? What was he going to do? He had to come up with something fast.

He thought back to what Sakura had- wait. SAKURA! Crap that wouldn't work. She would be in her teens and she wouldn't even know him.

Ok. Sasuke was a private man. He was quiet and elusive. He was an amazing architect. He was also gay. Naruto would play dirty if he had too. Naruto went into the next room and saw it was in the same state as the other one.

Sasuke was living all alone.

Naruto's eyes widened. Sasuke was living all alone. In the massive house. And Naru, ran into him, during a lightning storm.

Naruto wished he could bet a million dollars that his elder brother Itachi had recently passed away. And another million on there is zero coincidence that 'Naru', is suspiciously close to 'Naruto' for a reason. Sakura had even said he was a freaking twin to Sasuke's roommate. And Nozomi had told him that his roommate was her 'papa'.

Naruto sat on the bed. He could take a pretty good hunch. HE was Naru Senju. Sasuke Uchiha's roommate, business partner, lover and the eventual co-parent to his daughter.

At least he didn't have to worry about it anymore.

Naruto cradled his head. "Why me?" He asked to no one in particular.

Naruto thought long and hard about it. Senju was Tsunade's last name. And Naru was his nickname. And if his dumbass had put two and two together he would've waited for the storm to clear and then went to a therapist and risk changing the future.

_Sonofabit-_

"Hello? Where are you?" Sasuke called before walking in the room.

He raised an eyebrow at Naruto.

"There you are." He drawled.

"Yea." Naruto went back to holding his head.

"If you don't feel better why do you insist on getting up and walking around. You could fall down the stairs."

"That would be the least of my concerns." Naruto practically groaned.

"Hn. Well either way, you should rest. You probably have other things to attend too and business to take care of."

"No, I don't actually."

Sasuke sized the man up and down. If Sasuke were a lesser man and hadn't inherited his mother's voice as a freaking guilt conscience he would have thrown the man out. But something was preventing him from doing just that and he didn't know what.

"Where are you from?"

"Nowhere close by. I honestly don't even know how to get back there or if I could." Naruto said sadly.

Sasuke nodded his head.

"So are you lost?"

"I guess you could say that."

"You said you had a house around here."

Naruto's eyes opened in his hands. He had said that hadn't he. Think of a lie and quickly!

"I guess that was my fever talking."

Sasuke gave a sharp nod again. He heard his mother's voice in his head basically about to scold him.

"You can stay here until you find somewhere else. I live here alone. Pick a room any room. The maid comes by every Monday and Thursday. The only rules of this house are stay out of the attic and the basement and clean up after yourself."

Naruto nodded in understanding. He remembered something about Sasuke being a neat person.

"And if you need money for something just ask. There is a suit place up the street for clothing and I pick up all the food. If you can find a job, that'd be great too."

Sasuke left as quickly as he'd come.

Naruto sat there is shock. It seemed strange that he'd open his home up like that. But Naruto knew better than to bite the hand that feeds. So he wasn't going to question it.

He decided to stay in the room he was already in. He laid down on the twin bed and stared up at the ceiling in utter confusion. How could this happen. And why the hell was he going to be the uke?!

At least, he was a very handsome devil. Naruto would definitely give him that.

He listened to Sasuke walk around downstairs for a while. Naruto calmed down his thinking and began trying to rationalize it. He would need clothing that's for sure. He couldn't stay in this suit for a long time. Naruto exhaled and got up off the bed. He walked downstairs and looked around for Sasuke. Naruto walked back into the office and saw Sasuke sitting in there reading a book.

"Hi Sasuke…"

Sasuke set the book down and looked at Naruto.

"I don't think I actually introduced myself. My name is Naruto Senju. But Naru is fine too."

Sasuke looked the blonde up and down before nodding his head.

"Anything you need Naru?" Sasuke said with an almost bored look.

Naruto could basically imagine the girls flirting with him and that's the face he gave.

"I need clothes. Do you have any I could borrow or…"

There's some clothes in the room on the right hand side. You're welcome to those if you wish. I'll have the tailor come tomorrow morning to take your measurements and fix your suit."

Naruto was about to open his mouth before Sasuke started waving him off.

"Go fix yourself something to eat."

Naruto shut his mouth. "Thanks Sasuke."

"You're welcome Naru."

Sasuke went back to his book.

The next morning the tailor came and took Naruto's measurements and picked up Naruto's suit and Sasuke's coat. Naruto was wearing the borrowed clothes from the room next to his. They were a little to big for him, but a little too small for Sasuke. A sad face pulled when he realized these were probably Itachi's.

"Anything I can do to help around the house?"

"No. That's what the maid is for."

Naruto nodded his head. He wasn't used to sitting around doing nothing and it was going to kill him.

"Mind if I draw?"

Sasuke gave him an interesting look and resembled shock, humor and disbelief.

"Knock yourself out. There is drawing equipment on the desk inside my office."

Naruto walked into Sasuke's office and pulled out the equipment before walking out over to the window that looked out from the front of the house. He looked down the street.

He tapped the pencil a bit before an idea struck him. He started to draw the floor plans and schematics for his childhood home which resided in New Konoha. Tsunade and Jiriyia's house. He knew that house like the back of his hand and it'd also bring a smile to his face. He knew the exact measurements too.

Plus, it should strike Sasuke's interest. Naruto had to do that to become Sasuke's business partner and the fact he knew what New Konoha looked like, gave his the sweetest advantage ever.

Now he understood it. He was placed back 100 years to build New Konoha... and that Teme was going to get all the credit.

That's a sucky way to go. Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. He could change the outcome of the future. And then basically idolize himself growing up.

"Best not to change anything. I'd hate to prevent someone from being born." Naruto whispered to himself.

He passed the next few hours drawing different floor plans of different houses and buildings he'd been in over his 25 years. Eventually Naruto needed to eat and put all his sketches down on the chair before wandering in the kitchen and deciding on fruit. Naruto stretched his arms up and got a whiff of his body odor.

"And, time to take a bath." Naruto wandered in and saw the downstairs bathroom was basically the same as well.

He walked into the office where Sasuke was reading again.

"I'm going got take a bath if that's alright."

"That's fine."

Naruto sauntered back into the bath before running the water. He got in and sat down and relaxed.

Sasuke set his book down and walked out into the living area. He saw the drawing materials abandoned and walked over to them. He furrowed his eyebrows when he noticed they were floor plans. He picked them up and flipped through them actually impressed by them.

"He's actually good. Really good."

Sasuke set the papers down. He glanced over to the bathroom where he heard running water. He wasn't suspicious of Naru or his being here. But Sasuke could help but be concerned. This man was good enough to take his job. That wouldn't be a good thing especially since he was stuck in a rut ever since his brother had passed away.

Sasuke took a seat in the arm chair and began to toss ideas in his head. But first and foremost he'd have to find out where Naru even learned all this. These were amazing to say the least and incorporated a lot of new idea's even Sasuke hadn't thought of yet.

Sasuke spent a few minutes formulating a plan when he heard the bathroom door open and out came a soaking wet blonde only draped in a towel. Sasuke's expression didn't change, but Naruto's relaxed one quickly shifted to complete and utter embarrassment in a matter of minutes and Naruto took on a color hue that made tomatoes jealous.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own

A/N: Sorry about the break. New kitten in the house, and she's kicking the dogs butt.

Chapter 6

Naruto started at Sasuke in momentary shock before bolting upstairs. Sasuke watched him as he ran up the stairs with his towel dangerously low on his hips.

Sasuke licked his lips slightly, before shaking his head dismissing any indecent thoughts. It was wrong of him to think of another man in such a way and it would be very wrong of him to be forward with those kinds of intentions. It was wrong.

He could hear Naru fumbling around upstairs. Sasuke sat back and kept flipping through the sketches. He waited to become bored by them, but was intrigued the more he studied them.

A few hours passed by and Naru final emerged from his sanctuary upstairs. He was dressed in some work slacks and a loosely worn shirt.

"Uhm, Hello. Look about that earlier… I'm sorry…"

"Your language skills are less than acceptable however I will accept your apology. I am also intrigued by your sketches. When you said you wished to draw earlier I scoffed and misjudged your skills, but they are exceptional. Where did you learn how to do this?"

Naruto gaped looking like an idiot. "I dunno. Just like it so I just kind of learned. And do it as a hobby."

Naruto was mentally slapping himself repeatedly and planning on smacking his head against the wall later on.

"You should do it professionally. It's impressive. I've never seen anything like it."

"I'm sure you see lots of cooler things than those…"

"Naru there is no need to be modest. I am an architect for a living and I couldn't even dream that stuff up."

Naruto looked taken aback. This was Sasuke Uchiha. The brilliant mind behind New Konoha. And he was complimenting Naruto's skill?

"Although, your language skills could be more fine-tuned."

So much for compliments. Naruto lightly glared at Sasuke.

"Well then, let's see your work Mr. Perfect."

"It's hardly perfect. And I'm not currently working on anything at the moment."

Naruto recalled Nozomi telling him about Sasuke being stuck in a rut when Naru came into his life. Naruto tried not to think too much into it, but perhaps he was transported back in time to motivate Sasuke.

And Naruto could only think of one great motivator.

"I bet my work is better that yours and your too chicken to let me see it."

And eyebrow twitch.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke inquired.

"Just stating my thoughts. Architects are always working. So if you aren't working on anything you must be terrible. "

Naruto saw Sasuke's eyes darken. Naruto almost shivered at the sight. Then Sasuke rose poised and perfect and walked straight into his office.

Naruto was lying in bed staring at the ceiling trying to recount everything Nozomi had mentioned. He didn't want to mess anything up and prevent someone from being born or something. The next step would be friends and business partners if he remembered correctly. Then lovers Naruto had as an after-thought.

Suddenly the door to Naruto's room opened and a roll of papers were tossed in his direction.

"Have a look. Don't mess them up. Night Dobe." Sasuke said leaving as suddenly as he'd come in.

"What the hell?" Naruto said confused.

Naruto felt around blindly for some light before giving up and going downstairs to Sasuke's office. He turned on the light and looked over at Sasuke's desk noticing it wasn't as orderly as before. Naruto unrolled the floor plans and designs for the building and studied it.

Sasuke had ironically enough thrown the designs for his future high school at him. Naruto mentally walked through it while studying the floor plans writing down the things that were different on a separate notepad. All in all Sasuke was every bit of genius everyone had made him out to be. Naruto smirked when he saw some things from his time that were incorporated into the design. Naruto chewed on his lip slightly. Naru was known for hiding things. Maybe one of the things that he hid was the fact he helped design New Konoha but let Sasuke take credit.

It was a possibility was it not?

Naruto took a spare piece of paper and wrote a little 'Good Job' note and left it on the designs before returning back to bed.

Sasuke came down early the next morning and went straight into his office. He noticed the notepad that had writing on it that wasn't his own and a piece of paper that simply said Good Job. This must be Naru's handwriting. Sasuke read the notepad and looked back at his designs. He shuffled through each page pulling out the pages that were relevant to the notes made. They were all working ideas.

Sasuke erased some of the parts that were different and changed them to match the notes and gave a slight smile. The designs were perfect. Sasuke shuffled his papers back into a neat pile and rolled them up slipping them into a cylinder container. Sasuke straightened up his desk putting everything back to the way it normally was.

He headed into the kitchen and brewed a cup of coffee. Naruto headed down the stairs yawning.

"Mornin Teme."

"Good Morning Dobe." Sasuke replied casually.

Naruto sat down at the kitchen table and looked at the back of Sasuke's head. How did his hair stay like that?

"I saw your recommendations and took the liberty of applying them to the floor plans."

Naruto's eyes widened. So Sasuke applied the changes making the school match perfectly to how he remembered it. Maybe he should've suggested a trap door in all the classrooms his most hated teachers resided in.

"I will be giving the designs to the mayor later on this week if you don't mind." Sasuke asked turning around looking at him.

"No, I don't mind at all."

"Good." Sasuke said and strolled back into his office.

Naruto decidedly chose to explore Old Konoha a bit. Well. Konoha. Naruto walked around and noted it was so much more lively. People were almost everywhere. There were street vendors selling all kinds of things and Naruto's face practically split in half when he noticed Ichiraku's.

'Oh thank you merciful divine entities.' Naruto would definitely be becoming a regular. Naruto looked over at the park. It was much bigger than in his time. People were everywhere. Families eating picnic style. Groups of kids playing various games. It was different.

Naruto looked over down the street a bit and saw some kids playing marbles. One kid was cheering and laughing and the other was looking grim. Naruto felt a pang of sympathy for the little guy. Naruto enjoyed watching street performers and tried not to laugh at almost every single woman he passed. Those hats were just too much.

Naruto was beginning to wander back to the house when he saw a redheaded woman holding a butcher knife in her hand waving it threateningly at a young man. Naruto sped up and started hearing the conversation.

"One of these days I will leave you Suigetsu mark my words!"

"Oh and who will take you? No one wants you! I don't even want you!"

"You just watch. One of these days Sasuke will profess his love for me!"

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks. Oh god. This was Sasuke's stalker.

"Fat chance woman! He wasn't interested the first hundred times you asked nor will he be the next hundred. He can have any woman he wants. Why the hell would he choose you?"

"Because you impudent moron, I'm his soul mate."

"HAHAHA. If you're his soul mate why does he hide from you?"

The woman started to do an impression of a fish out of water before getting angry and slapping the man across the face and storming off.

The man turned and saw Naruto.

"How do you do? If you're not married, here's my advice, you'll be happier staying that way." He said before inclining his head and walking back inside the building.

"Got it." Naruto said out loud to no one in particular.

Naruto continued his trek back to the house and saw the woman using the knocker on the door. Naruto kept his distance back, but stayed close enough so that he could hear. The door opened, but it wasn't Sasuke on the otherside.

Instead it was a young woman with bright pink hair who was at least a few years junior to himself.

"What do you need Mrs. Hozuki?"

"To see Sasuke."

"He's busy at the moment."

"I just want to talk to him. See if he needs anything."

"He doesn't and I can assure you, I've already attended to all his needs." The young woman replied boldly. She stepped outside slightly and Naruto noticed the duster in her hand.

OHMYGOD. That must be Sakura! Naruto's mouth opened and he clasped his hand over his mouth. Naruto tried to hide the amusement. She was so refined at proper and here she was implying she was sleeping with a man just to anger another woman.

"Well little girls like you can't cover all the areas."

"He's satisfied enough. How about you go and tend to your husband's needs instead." Sakura stated with a confident smile before slamming the door in the red-head's face.

Naruto started to look around pretending he hadn't witnessed what transpired between to two women. The red head didn't seem to care as she strutted back down the street. Naruto waited for her to leave the street before walking up the stairs and opening the door.

"Excuse me! This is a private household and I suggest you leave immediately!" Sakura's voice was definitely not as soft as he remembered.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I, uh, live here."

"Mr. Uchiha lives alone and if you do not leave this instant I will call the police!"

"No that's not-"

"Miss Haruno." Sasuke stated as he came down the stairs. "This is Mr. Naru Senju. He will be residing with me until further notice."

The tone in which he said it had he bowing slightly and apologizing before she returned back to her work. Naruto walked back up the stairs and saw Sasuke disappear into his office. Naruto peeked in and saw Sasuke was reading over some papers. He walked up and knocked lightly on the door just enough to get his attention.

"Yes?"

"I found this great little and I was wondering if maybe you'd like to join me in checking it out?"

Sasuke seemed to think it over.

"What is the establishment called?"

"Ichirakus."

Naruto saw Sasuke scrunched up his nose. "The ramen place?"

"Yes. It smelled delicious. Can't hate it till you try it." Naruto chimed.

"Perhaps later on." Sasuke said dismissively.

Naruto decided to go back up stairs. He went inside his room and saw a sketch pad and some drawing equipment laying on his bed.

Naruto's lips turned upward into a smile. Maybe living in this era with Sasuke wasn't a bad thing to happen to him after all.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own. Probably won't for the duration of the rest of my life.

Chapter 7

The next couple of days passed by slowly and Naruto found himself basically looking for anything to do. This century sucked. No XBOX, no cellphone, no computer and etc. A 25 year old who grew up with video games, yet didn't have any currently nor would he for the rest of his life.

He was back to pondering the question, "Why me?"

He could go and find his friends ancestors, but that would pry freak them out when he meets them a second time as a child.

Anything notable that would be happening in coming years had already been spoiled for him by his history teachers. Sasuke would be providing the only wild cards for him, but that man seemed dead set on living in his office.

The designs for the school had been approved and things were being set in motion to break ground on its construction. Naruto already knew it'd take a couple of years to build. His high school was truly massive and would be able to accommodate around 4,000 high school kids very comfortably. Some of the class rooms were left open and unused for the most part.

Naruto turned his head towards the door when he heard knocking. He raised an eyebrow at Sasuke who looked at him blankly.

"Care to join me? The mayor insists I joined him so he can share his vision with me. I'd value you another person's input if you don't mind?" Sasuke asked innocently.

"Sure! I'd love too!" Naruto said quickly enough. The blonde pulled out one of his more casual suits and rushed down the stairs along with Sasuke and the pair of them went outside and waited for a car to pick them up.

What Naruto didn't know, was that Sasuke honestly didn't want to bear that man alone.

A black car pulled up and the driver came out opening the door for the pair of them. Sasuke inclined his head for Naruto to enter first and Sasuke followed.

"HELLO MY YOUTHFUL FRIENDS!" A man with huge eyebrows and a bowl cut bellowed.

Naruto froze mouth agape. This situation was familiar. Very familiar.

"Hello Mayor Lee."

"PLEASE CALL ME MIGHT GUY!"

Naruto stared at the man incredulously. He slowly turned his head toward Sasuke who was avoiding his gaze.

"Who is your handsome young friend may I ask Mr. Uchiha." The mayor asked a few octaves lower.

"This is Naru Senju. He is a roommate of mine and has a talent for design. I thought he might provide a different outlook for me, if you don't mind?"

"NOT AT ALL! I DON'T MIND THE YOUNG ONE'S! I SHOULD'VE BROUGHT MY SON ROCK LEE!"

Naruto didn't miss the fear that flashed through Sasuke's eyes.

"Where if your son Mr. Mayor?"

"HE IS TRYING TO WIN THE LOVE OF A BEAUTIFUL YOUNG WOMAN! SUCH A YOUTHFUL AFFAIR!"

Naruto slowly nodded.

"Nothing like young love." Naruto said with a slight smile.

"CORRECT MY YOUNG FRIEND."

The mayor turned around and began giving directions to the driver while Naruto slowly leaned over and whispered in Sasuke's ear, "You owe me ramen for this."

Sasuke smirked but continued to gaze out the window.

The mayor had them drive around town while he pointed out things and Sasuke would take notes and nod his head occasionally. Naruto stayed relatively quiet taking it all in.

They stopped and Naruto's face lit up. His old Elementary School was just across the street. His face began to drop when he noticed there wasn't any play equipment. Once the car drove closer to it Naruto read the sign, "Konoha Insane Asylum". Naruto's face went blank. That had to be a joke. Who was the sick jack ass that turned a crazy house into a freaking elementary school!

They approached the outskirts of town before the car came to a stop. Naruto and Sasuke both exited the car and the mayor followed.

"This, my youthful friends, is my dream" He said while extending his arms out toward the empty land in front of him.

Naruto realized he was standing in the future site of New Konoha. To give a rough estimate, he was standing where a bar would be one day. And about 100 feet to his right, a gentlemen's club.

Naruto and Kiba called it the Red Light District of New Konoha. Mostly because of all the red neon signs.

"I wish to add onto Konoha expanding its greatness outward." The Mayor turned to face the pair of them with a huge grin upon his face.

"What do you think Mr. Uchiha. Would you accept this task? Build me my city!" The mayor looked at Sasuke expectantly.

Sasuke seemed to be frozen. His eye's scanned the area.

"How much did you want?" Sasuke suddenly spoke

"I am looking to double Konoha in size." The mayor said enthusiastically.

Sasuke's eyebrows were raised and Naruto saw that he looked intimidated. Who wouldn't? That was a massive project.

Naruto walked up to Sasuke and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You can do this. And if you want, I'll help you." Naruto said and hopefully conveyed trust toward Sasuke.

Sasuke looked back at the mayor and gave a slight nod. With or without Naruto's help he knew this was going to be a huge project.

The mayor treated them to lunch which by a happy coincidence was Ichiraku's and Sasuke looked at both men distastefully as they had a ramen eating contest. Sasuke chose to be refined and ate his food a lot slower and a lot more composed.

After lunch the mayor dropped them both back off at home.

"I don't think this will be easily accomplished with just us two. We will need a few more sets of hands." Sasuke said out loud.

"Come on, we can do it. I know we can!"

"Do you realize the gravity and seriousness of this?"

"Yes. It'll be easy and it'll be fun!"

It was Sasuke's turn to have an incredulous work. He didn't even want this job to begin with, but you can't tell the mayor no.

"Just go to bed Teme, and watch tomorrow morning you will be amazed."

Sasuke threw his hands up and began walking upstairs.

"Uh Teme."

"What?" Sasuke stopped momentarily.

"Where are your spreadsheets?"

"In my office." And he resumed walking.

Naruto grabbed a lot of paper and pencils, rulers, stencils and everything else he could possibly need and brought all of it downstairs.

Naruto rearranged the furniture and laid each sheet down before him. Naruto started from Old Konoha's city line and drew out what he could remember out of memory and generalized the area's he was blurry on.

Naruto was still working on it when the sun rose and Sasuke emerged from upstairs.

Naruto looked up and noted that this was the first time he'd seen Sasuke in pajamas. Sasuke yawned and stopped at the edge of the paper.

"Amaze me." He deanpanned.

"Be amazed." Naruto said happily. He stood up and carefully walked out of the giant bird's eye view map of New Konoha.

Sasuke scanned the paper with widening eyes. He turned at looked at it.

"I made a map of the new part of Konoha."

Sasuke looked at him blankly. "I see that."

"What do you think."

Sasuke stretched his back. "We still need to design every building from the ground up. And get approval once it's finished and commence building each area."

Naruto nodded. He'd forgotten that part. He hadn't been inside every single building in New Konoha.

"I'll call a few friends of mine once the Mayor approves of this. Then we will designate certain areas to people. It should break up the work load and progress the area's faster."

Naruto nodded.

"Dobe, go to bed."

Naruto slowed his nodding down and went upstairs. He wasn't going to lie. He'd been wired all night because if was the first thing he'd really gotten to do since being dumped here and he'd over done it.

Sasuke removed his pajama top and carefully walked past each area assessing it before moving on to look at another area. Sasuke picked up a pencil and fine-tuned the blurry areas and added a few parks where it was just blank. There had to be at least one park per neighborhood in Konoha and Sasuke was certain that would carry over into the new city as well.

Once Sasuke deemed it finished he estimated it would be more than double Konoha's current size. Sasuke left the papers as is and went upstairs to get dressed.

Sasuke sent for the mayor and peeked in on Naruto who was snoring slightly. Sasuke was interested in the blonde. This strange man actually gave him energy and drive to do things. He'd also just shown up out of the blue and Sasuke felt instantly comfortable with the man in his presence. Sasuke let his finger's brush against the faint scars on the blonde's cheeks before letting his fingers touch his soft blonde hair.

Sasuke pulled his hand away from him as though he'd been burned. Sasuke went back downstairs and washed his hands willing away the notions and idea's that popped into his head.

Sasuke hadn't asked to become homosexual. It had just happened. He was attracted to men. Two of his friends knew and that's because they themselves were a couple. Other's suspected it, but didn't have proof because Sasuke had never acted on his impulses. But having Naru in the house was making temptation a little too much.

Sasuke walked down stairs to the first floor and sat in an armchair waiting on the Mayor who probably dropped everything to rush over and see it.

Knocking on the door indicated he had visitors. Sasuke looked out the front window pleased not to see any insane red-headed woman. He opened the door and invited them inside.

"These are the city plans my roommate came up with. I made additions to it as well."

"You have a very talented young friend Mr. Uchiha." Mayor Guy said in a slightly elevated tone.

"Thank you, he is actually upstairs sleeping at the moment." Sasuke said in hopes the mayor would keep his voice lowered.

The Mayor went around scanning the plan's before giving a huge grin and the thumbs up. He signed off an approval on the city design.

After the Mayor departed Sasuke walked up to his office and dialed the only phone number her knew by heart. After a few rings a familiar monotone voice sounded through the phone.

"Hello Neji. This is Sasuke. Would you mind coming over either later today or tomorrow whichever suits your convenience most?"

"Of course. Today would work best. We will be over in the evening."

"Thank you, also. I have a roommate staying with me at the moment. So exercise caution."

"Thank you for the warning Sasuke. We will be over this evening."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't Own

A/N: Prepare for sporadic updates for the next two weeks.

Chapter 8

Courtship

Naruto and Sasuke both sat downstairs waiting on "Neji" and "Gaara" two of Sasuke's friends whom he had met at school. They began discussing idea's and plans. Naruto picked out sections he himself wanted to do and Sasuke waved it off. Sasuke was going to take on the bigger and more important buildings.

A knock at the door announced someone's arrival and Sasuke stood and opened the door allowing two men to step inside. One lad long brown hair that was pulled back and pale eyes and the other was a short petite man who had blood red hair and light sea green eyes. Both men had straight faces and N air of arrogance that surrounded them.

Naruto felt like the oddball out immediately.

"So this must be your roommate." The man with the long hair stated with a slight sneer and distaste to his voice.

"Hi, I'm Naru Senju!" Naruto said while getting up approaching the men.

The redhead stared at him with a creepy blank face.

"Naru this is Neji Hyuuga and this is Gaara Sabaku his partner." Sasuke said using his hand to indicate both men.

"Curious. A man happens by chance to show up to your home and be talented enough to work alongside us. Your to naive and trusting Sasuke." Neji said icily before pushing past Naruto.

Naruto's friendly disposition turned sour.

"His work is credible and impressive. Plus we could use a fourth. Now lets get on with it."

Sasuke directed the pair of men to the array of designs which laid sprawled across the floor.

"Naru has selected specific areas he will be responsible for designing and over-seeing. I will handle all important buildings and massive structures. Do you think you two could develop neighborhoods and apartment complex's? The faster we can do this the sooner construction will be underway and the Mayor will be happy."

Neji scanned a critical eye at the designs while Gaara merely glanced.

"Impressive. Using the natural terrain to its fullest advantage and easily accessible routes for navigating throughout the city." Neji commented.

"Glad you like it." Naruto interjected.

Neji raised his eyes to stare at the blonde man I front of him with a glare. "You designed this."

"Yes he did." Sasuke quickly commented hopefully ending the soon to be problem.

"I guess we will have to ensure our work is up to par with Mr. Senju's now won't we? Gaara spoke in a monotone voice.

Naruto involuntarily shuddered.

Neji smirked and nodded.

Sasuke pulled some papers from another desk and handed them to Neji.

"These are some sketches Naru did. I would like to see similar designs incorporated throughout the houses if possible. I've included some model floor plans as a staring point. Use what works best for you."

Neji flipped through the sketches before nodding his head and handing them to Gaara.

Sasuke picked out a few of the neighborhoods and labeled each area before handing them to Neji.

"I'll make a few floor models to follow with varying bedrooms and bathrooms as well as square footage and assign them to specific houses in each track. We should be able to knock this out relatively simply between the two of us." Neji responded after accepting his work load.

"Thank you for your help Neji." Sasuke commented before labeling area's for himself and Naruto.

"No problem. Just be sure to keep up on your end."

"Challenge accepted." Naruto said with a challenging smirk.

"I don't recall issuing a challenge."

Naruto shrugged before picking up his own area's and sauntering off upstairs.

"What a strange young man." Gaara commented. Both Neji and Sasuke stared impassively and the red head.

"I bet he would be fun in bed. Have you tried seducing him yet Uchiha?"

"Leave. Now." Sasuke said before none to gently ushering them out.

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair before walking upstairs with his work load. He looked upstairs and saw Naru had already laid out his spreadsheets and was working diligently at what he assumed was floor planning. Sasuke retreated into his office and with an exasperated sigh began designing floor plans for a hospital.

That's how the next few days were spent. Two men working quietly in their own area's of the house. The only noise that interrupted both men who were diligently working was Sakura when she came to clean and the crazy redhead who professed her love to Sasuke by screaming it out on his front porch. Naruto decided that woman needed to take a trip to his future elementary school.

Naruto finished up his work rather easily. Althought to be fair it's simpler to draw something from memory rather than construct from pure imagination. Naruto fathered up all his materials and organized it by quadrant.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said announcing his presence to the other man. Naruto peeked in and saw the dark-haired man working on floor plans for various buildings. Naruto very carefully slid them out from under Sasuke's sleeping form and raised his eyebrows. This was the courthouse. The next group was city hall and part of Konoha County hospital. Naruto was truly amazed. Sasuke was really a genius. Naruto wouldn't have been able to cover this much ground on his own. He had an advantage over his co-workers. Seeing Sasuke was almost finished with City Hall and the Courthouse he opted to help Sasuke out on the hospital.

Naruto took the floor plans and some extra paper and continued drawing on and continuing the design as he remembered it. Naruto even added the logo. Nozomi told him her papa used to hide spirals all over town as a signature. So, naturally the logo got his signature spiral. Naruto got a couple of hours of work on it done before Sasuke emerged from his office.

"Did you take the hospital designs?"

"Yes. I'm adding to it."

Sasuke eyes widened and he rushed over looking at what Naru had done to his designs. He scanned over his original work and then at Naru's additions. He let out a shaky breath feeling relieved they weren't ruined and still followed his intended direction.

"Please don't do that without giving me a warning beforehand." Sasuke said with his eyes closed.

"Ok... Just trying to help. I finished up my stuff."

Sasuke's eyes snapped open. "You're done."

"Uh huh. That's what I said. It's all over there." Naruto said inclining his head to the piles he'd made.

"How!?" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Call it intellectual superiority." Naruto said absentmindedly.

"Excuse me."

"Your excused."

Sasuke stared at Naru with a look that could kill if Naru dared look up. Sasuke turned and walked into the restroom. He placed both arms on the sink and stared at himself. Never. Not even once. Had someone suggested he was intellectually inferior to anyone. His job was to be superior to everyone else. Naru had great ideas, he would grant him that.

"Well then, challenge accepted Dobe." Sasuke smirked. He turned the faucet on before slashing water on his face and running his hands through his hair. He dried off his face with a towel and turned the faucet back off.

"Time to get back to work." Sasuke said to himself before walking back to his office with renewed energy and motivation.

Naruto smiled at he watched Sasuke return to his office with a determined look. He figured it was time to give him a motivation boost.

The next three days passed about the same as they had been. Sakura stopped by to clean and Naruto talked to her a bit. He instantly caught onto her attraction to her employer and found out the red head psycho's name was Karin and the most prominent reason Sasuke refused to leave the house.

Neji had phoned Sasuke a few times asking a few questions here and there. Naruto smirked because Neji seemed so confident and full of himself and he needed direction.

Early the next morning Sasuke waltzed into Naruto's room and dropped tons of floor plans and designs down on top of him. Naruto laughed at the display but indulged him by looking it over and then letting Sasuke's ego puff back up.

"I think we should celebrate." Naruto exclaimed.

"Celebrate what might I ask?"

"Completing our section of the floor plans and designs for New Konoha!"

"Why would you celebrate something like that?" Sasuke asked puzzled.

"Because, one should always celebrate accomplishments. Besides, we need a break."

Sasuke sighed. He really did not want to chance going outside. He purposefully avoided it. That's why he grew his own vegetables. He would only leave to get bread and meats. That's all he had time to get before he was completely bombarded by insane lovesick women.

"If your concerned about that psycho Karin, we can run from here."

"Gentlemen don't run."

"And ladies don't swear. She's insane. There is no shame from sprinting away from here." Naruto said with a serious expression.

Sasuke pondered it a moment before giving a slight nod. Naruto ran into the restroom down stairs to bath and get ready and Sasuke ascended the stairs to freshen up. Sasuke was quiet while entering the bathroom having learned long ago from his darling brother to never speak in their restrooms as you could hear everything from the other restroom. He could hear the water running from the downstairs bathroom and what he assumed was Naru singing some strange tune. He chose to ignore the tune.

He heard Naru sigh and start talking to himself. Sasuke really wished he wasn't curious, but he was.

"I wonder how often Sasuke gets hit on whenever he leave..."

'Hit on? What?' Sasuke drew a confused face.

"I wonder if guys hit on him too."

Assume stood looking in the mirror at himself, what does 'hit on' mean. He's never been hit while out in public...

"I bet people practically beg him for sex." Naru said with an airy laugh.

Sasuke's eyes widened. 'Hit on means sex?' Sasuke looked down at the floor wishing he could see the bizarre man.

Yes he'd been offered. He declined every invitation though. Sasuke had no time for a personal relationship. Besides, he couldn't exactly pursue the kind of relationship he wanted. He would be ruined if anyone found out...

The people would no longer see his genius or brilliant work. Just who he preferred to have in his bed.

"I wonder what he'd be like in bed. People always say it's the quiet ones that surprise you. I bet people would be surprised the Teme would even sleep with someone."

Sasuke began glaring at the ground willing the Dobe to die.

"He is pretty damn good looking though. But he really needs to stop invading my dreams and seducing me in them."

Sasuke's glare softened. Naru dreamed about him.

"Time to talk the Teme into ramen."

Sasuke heard the water slush around before beginning to drain.

Sasuke shook his head before heading out of the restroom and putting a vest and coat on.

He met Naru down on the second floor while the blonde emerged once again in a low riding towel.

"Do you ever think about possibly bringing your clothing down instead of parading around in nothing but a towel?"Sasuke bit out"

"No, why does it bother you... Or maybe perhaps it doesn't bother you and that's what's bothering you." Naruto said in attempt to be coy.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. He walked forward and bumped Naru's shoulder effectively making the blonde stumble and flail his arms and ultimately drop his towel. Sasuke glanced over his shoulder enjoying the view that was momentarily on display before it got covered up. Sasuke quietly sucked in a breath and bit his lip while Naruto ran upstairs to put some clothes on.

Naruto ran upstairs and into his room shutting the door while haphazardly holding the towel that was barely covering him. He heaved breaths in and was flushed completely.

"Bastard..." Naruto breathed out before hitting the back of his head on the door and shutting his eyes while he let his body sink toward the floor.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Don't Own Naruto or Sasuke or any other character :[

Warnings: Some citrus coming your way.

Chapter 9

Naruto came down stairs looking completely composed. Sasuke stood with his back to the kitchen counter watching the blonde's every move. He couldn't stop the smirk that was coming onto his face.

"Well Teme, You ready to go?"

"Of course. Just waiting on you."

Sasuke pushed off the counter and followed Naruto to the first floor where the pair of them exited the front door. Naruto didn't fail to notice how Sasuke looked down the streets scanning for insane women. Naruto couldn't blame him either. The pair of them walked down the street and Naruto stopped infront of the barber shop. Realization dawned on him. He was either going to be growing a huge beard or he was going to need to do this. Sasuke stopped and looked at Naru questioningly.

"Would you like a shave?"

"I'm terrified of those guys. I feel like they are going to turn evil and demented and just slit my throat."

Sasuke stared at the blonde like he'd grown another head. He grabbed the blonde's upper arm and led him inside while Naruto tried to pull out of his vice grip.

"He'd like a shave please."

All of a sudden a huge man with blue skintone turned around. He had razor like teeth and Naruto immediately began to pray.

"I'm fine, thank you." Naruto squeaked out.

"Don't be such a woman. I'll clean you up nice."

"Scared dobe?"

"Yes teme." Naruto answered wide eyed.

"Kisame does a great job. If he knicks your neck and you die it'll be quick. I promise." Sasuke said with an evil glint in his eye.

Kisame pushed Naruto down into their chair while Naruto was still horror stricken. This was like a scene out of a bad horror movie.

The man laid a cloth over Naruto's chest and lathered up his beard. Kisame flicked the straight razor out and slowly dragged it across his skin in sections wiping off the hair and crème after each stroke. After it was all said and done Kisame handed Naruto a clean towel to wipe his face off and Naruto ran his hands across his cheeks and chin checking for damage. He found none and was very pleasantly surprised at how smooth his face was.

"Feels good, huh." Kisame said with a superior smirk and Sasuke's matched it.

"Your both still assholes." Naruto bit out and Kisame and Sasuke let out a chuckle.

Sasuke paid Kisame and they both left the shop Naruto still feeling his now hairless face.

They wandered around the streets of Konoha grabbing bites to eat of the local street food. Naruto appreciated seeing a more personal side of Sasuke who was willing enough to share some of his own memories in relevance to a place of something of significance that triggered it. Naruto's initial suspicion of Sasuke being the little brother who was picked on was confirmed. Itachi sounded like he had been a typical older brother whose sole purpose was to annoy. His father had been a hard-working man who passed away shortly after his mother. It was obvious to see Sasuke loved his mother the most out of the three.

"You must miss her. She sounded like a great woman."

"She was. I do miss her. She was the only person I could ever really turn to for affection. What about your mother?"

"I didn't know her to be honest. Her and my father passed away when I was only a day old. My grandparents took me in, but they both worked a lot and left me to my own devices." Naruto admitted honestly.

"That had to be difficult. I can't imagine growing up with no one."

"I think it'd be harder to know someone and then lose them than to never have known them."

"I suppose that's true." Sasuke finished.

The both walked around in comfortable silence. Naruto was finding it easy to talk to Sasuke. Maybe it was because he already knew that this man would become the love of his life. Speaking of that… When would that happen? Nozomi was three years old when he finds her and they are already together by that point.

Nozomi hadn't provided specifics in that area. Naruto was almost tempted to tell his future daughter to basically spill everything to a young man named Naruto Uzumaki, who would come and ask questions even if it would make him seem crazy. Naruto unknowingly had drifted very close to Sasuke and had brushed shoulders with him. Naruto made sure not to react to it and Noticed Sasuke made no actually attempt to move away from close proximity.

Naruto felt rain beginning to sprinkle and both men started to briskly walk back to the house. Suddenly Sasuke came to a halt. Naruto turned and looked at him noting the blank face of fear. Naruto followed his line of sight and-

"Sasuke-kun! Come inside and I'll keep you all warm. I promise."

Naruto turned and faced Sasuke and Sasuke met his glance. Suddenly they heard Karin begin to run toward them and they both took off. Naruto keeping about a foot or so in front of Sasuke for the 1oo meter dash to get away from her. Naruto turned down an alley way and Sasuke grabbed him by the back of his jacket and hauled him into groove between two buildings.

Naruto and Sasuke were pressed flush against one another and Naruto could feel the heat from Sasuke's body seeping into his own.

Sasuke on the other hand was very aware of how close they were and he could feel his own body reacting.

Naruto bit his lip and looked into Sasuke's dark eyes. He saw lust starting to color the already near black eyes. Naruto slid his arms up and around the taller man's neck.

'Might as well. I'll be with him until I die.'

Naruto crashed his lips into Sasuke's who returned the kiss with as much and possibly more vigor than Naruto had used to commence it. Sasuke ran his hands down Naruto's firm chest and to his back. He hesitantly momentarily before going ahead and grasping Naruto's firm ass. Naruto felt Sasuke's tongue tracing out his entire mouth and Naruto just pulled him close sliding his own tongue alongside Sasukes and began to lightly suck on it drawing a soft moan out of Sasuke.

They heard Karin run into the alley way and watched as she ran past them calling out for Sasuke.

Sasuke looked nervous and began to hesitate.

Naruto understood that to this Sasuke was an unsure thing. Naruto leaned up and pressed a kiss to Sasuke's pale lips.

"Don't worry Teme." Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes and saw a shimmer of trust forming in them.

"How about we get back to the house and get warm and dry?" Naruto proposed.

Sasuke confirmed with a sharp nod of the head and led them out of the alley and back towards his house. They jogged and rushed hurriedly now that the rain was beginning to pour a little harder. Sasuke got the door open and Naruto came in. Both of them were dripping wet and breathing heavily. Sasuke stipped his coat off and dropped it in the doorway. He removed his vest and his shirt followed giving Naruto a wonderful view of his toned and well-muscled chest.

Sasuke looked up and met his gaze seeing blue eyes cloud with lust.

"Strip." Sasuke ordered.

Naruto began to take off his wet clothes baring his own chest leaving the pair of men in nothing but trousers.

Sasuke stepped forward and embraced Naruto feeling his skin against his own. They locked lips again and ran hands around each other's body and through the other's hair. Sasuke led Naruto backwards and up the stairs and they made it to the top floor.

"Your room or mine." Naruto said shyly while drawing his lip back between his teeth.

"Mine." Sasuke said while leading Naruto to the door for the master bedroom.

Naruto was almost shocked to see it looked really different. It was smaller. Naruto then noticed the little alcove attached to it and smiled.

'That's right… I remodel the room as a surprise.'

Sasuke led Naruto to the bed and instructed him to sit down. Sasuke walked over to the fireplace and lit it. Once the flame was going Sasuke stood and walked back to the bed seemingly doubting himself or Naruto.

"Look if you don't want too. I understand." Sasuke said with a tone that Naruto wanted to pin as disappointed.

"I want too if you do. I like you Sasuke. I honestly do." Naruto said while moving back onto the bed. It felt different, but still comfortable.

Sasuke took that as his invitation and climbed up onto the bed over Naruto. He softly began to kiss and caress Naruto while softly grinding into him.

Naruto realized even though he himself was a virgin, he was sadly the more experienced of the two. He slid his hands down Sasuke's back and groped the taller man's ass which Naruto decided felt really nice. Sasuke in turn ground down on Naruto with a little more pressure. Naruto slid his hands alongside the seam of Sasuke's pants and undid the button and zipper.

He undid his own and wrapped his legs around Sasuke's legs slightly letting the taller man settle in between comfortably.

Sasuke was slowly gaining more confidence and decided to be a bit more bold by sliding his hands into Naruto's pants and grabbing him bare. Sasuke used his leverage to pull Naruto's pants off and exposed him.

"Natural blonde I take it?" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Natural jack ass I take it?" Naruto shot back.

Sasuke slid his own trousers down and off and Naruto eyed the man before him skeptically. He began to call upon every porn Jiriyia ever left in his room for help because that wasn't going in anywhere easily. Naruto watched as Sasuke stroked himself before lining himself up with Naruto and grasped both lengths in his hand.

"Feel good?"

Naruto nodded before bucking his hips slightly. Sasuke began to slowly pump while he coated his fingers with saliva. Naruto watched and mentally prepared himself to be stretched. He hoped he was one of those men who took to it easily. Sasuke circled the entrance and slid a finger in gasping at the heat. He sat back on his heels and speard Naruto's legs further apart before sliding a second in. Naruto winced at the second finger before he opted to stroke himself as a distraction.

Sasuke knelt down and took the head of Naruto's cock in his mouth and sucked. Naruto pumped and ran his free hand through Sasuke's soft dark hair. Naruto let out an airy breath when he felt a third finger enter him. He scrunched his eyes up and tried even harder to focus on what Sasuke's mouth was doing.

Sasuke's finger brushed up against something of a different texture drawing out a rather loud moan from the blonde. He aimed for that spot and every time he pushed inside Naru.

Naruto could feel he was about to cum.

" Sasuke… I'm going to…" Sasuke pulled back just as Naru began to ejaculate all over his own chest.

Sasuke wiped the cum up with his finger before coating his own cock with it. He pulled his fingers out and lined himself up. HE began to slowly push in as Naruto pushed back at the intrusion. Sasuke kept a slow pace and Naruto could feeling his rear beginning to sting.

Once Sasuke managed to enter Naru completely he stilled. Naruto gripped his forearms gaining his attention before giving a nod.

Sasuke began to slowly pull out and thrust back in building a tempo. Naruto's prostate was really sensitive but Naruto was also aware Sasuke wouldn't be able to last long.

Sasuke managed to build up to a decent speed and his face and body screamed that he was in ecstasy. Naruto was beginning to stir back to life slightly as Sasuke's movements became more jerky and uncoordinated.

"I'm going to release soon…" Sasuke breathed out and Naruto gripped his forearms even harder.

Naruto squeezed around Sasuke which set him off and Naruto felt the warm substance fill him. Sasuke pulled out slowly and carefully while studying Naruto.

"That was…." Naruto began tiredly.

Sasuke looked on nervously waiting for Naruto to begin screaming at him or something.

"Wonderful." Naru finished with a happy smile.

Sasuke leaned over and pecked Naru on the lips before lying down next to him and bring Naru to his chest. Sasuke buried his face in blonde hair and rubbed soothing circles at Naruto's lower back while both of them drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Still don't own.

Warnings: More of those delicious lemons we don't make lemonade with.

Chapter 10

Naruto stirred awake and found he was lying in bed alone. The room was still dark and there were ember's from the fire place crackling. He looked around the room and didn't hear or see anything that would stick out of the norm. He didn't see Sasuke.

"Teme?" He called out tiredly. No answer. Naruto kicked the covers off and reached down trying to locate bottoms. Naruto could feel Sasuke's jizz stuck to his rear and immediately began thinking about inventing latex condoms. No way in hell were they going to screw with animal intestines or anything else like that as protection so to speak.

Naruto slid his trousers on and wincing slightly as he did so. Naruto walked down the stairs and automatically walked towards Sasuke's office where the light was dimly shining through. Naruto leaned against the doorway rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Did I wake you?" Sasuke asked while looking up noticing his presence.

"No." Naruto tiredly responded.

Naruto dropped his hands and looked at the dark-haired man tiredly.

"Is something wrong? Why aren't you in bed?"

Naruto noticed how Sasuke pursed his lips together and hesitation crossed his pale face before resolve settled in.

"Listen. I've never… done anything like that. I knew better and let my bad judgment get the better of me. We shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry."

Naruto heard what Sasuke said and easily translated it. The advantages of being from a different century.

"You regret it. And your worried I'll run around and inform the entire world you like men ruining your career."

"I never said-"

"I know what you said and what you meant." Naruto finished solemnly.

Sasuke dropped his head into his hands cradling himself.

"I just don't know what to do."

"I'm not going to blab. I'm not like that. And for the record, I enjoyed myself tremendously otherwise I would have kicked you off. I wouldn't be disappointed with a repeat performance. But, if you want to sit there and live in regret and denial, enjoy." Naruto said with a strong resolve and a hard glare.

Naruto had no intention of tearing some veil that would screw up the future entirely and this bastard needed to get on board. Nozomi depended on it.

"You really don't regret it." Sasuke stated although to Naruto it sounded as a question.

"No, do you?"

"I enjoyed it."

"You better have. Your ass isn't the one that's sore and caked in bodily fluids."

Sasukes lips tugged upwards, "You really won't tell? We would have to keep it private and a secret from just about everyone…"

"I know. And what do you mean just about everyone…"

"Neji and Gaara are safe to tell."

"Those jackasses? Why would you tell them something like that?"

Sasuke stared at Naruto quietly until realization dawned on him. "Oh… They are together…"

Sasuke nodded.

Naruto thought back to Neji and Gaara long and hard. They didn't even seem to be a couple in any sense. He and Sasuke would have to do the same.

Suddenly while thinking of Neji, Hinata popped into his head.

"Does Neji have any relatives?"

"Yes, his family is quite prominent in Konoha."

Naruto nodded with an interested expression. Hopefully Hinata isn't the granddaughter or great-granddaughter of that jackass.

"Come back to bed Teme."

"I don't-"

"Now." Naruto said before turning his back on Sasuke and walking back up the stairs.

Sasuke on the other hand stared after his new lover in amazement. He wasn't used to being told what to do, but at least that reaffirmed his status as the top.

Sasuke straightened out his desk when he heard ,"I meant NOW Teme." shouted from up the stairs. Sasuke shook his head at the other man's persistence and rudeness. He turned the light off and made his way back up the stairs. He heard Naruto in the bathroom and he stripped back down out of his clothing and slid pajama bottoms on. Naruto re-emerged from the bathroom nude and walked back over to the bed.

Naruto climbed into next to Sasuke and made himself comfortable. He cuddled up next to Sasuke breathing in the other's man's scent. Sasuke wrapped an arm around Naruto pulling the blonde man close.

"If I wake up and you're not in bed I'll set Karin on you." Naruto threatened and he felt Sasuke stiffened.

He held Naruto until he heard the other man's breathing even out. He relaxed himself and focused on his blonde's scent and the sound of his breathing trying to rid himself of all the thoughts and worries that plagued his mind. He was thankful that the blonde had been dropped in his path. Naru was giving him motivation to work and focus back on what was important, but he was also giving Sasuke company Sasuke had been alone almost a year save for Sakura coming. Neji and Gaara visited, but it wasn't what he was looking for.

Call him greedy, but he wanted someone that only cared about him and vice versa. Perhaps Naru could actually be that for him. But, they'd have to be careful not to be caught by anyone otherwise the price could be heavy. Sasuke had heard of men being imprisoned or fined and chemically castrated. He didn't want either of those things happening to him or Naru. People didn't understand and their persecution and judgment was honestly terrifying. He was surprised Karin hadn't been imprisoned due to her repeat threats to commit adultery.

Sasuke banned those thoughts and worries momentarily and just focused on his interesting blonde. Naru brought energy and light into his house and life and for now that was all that mattered. It made him happy.

Sasuke fell asleep with a smile on his face.

Sun shined through the window waking a certain blonde up again for the second time that day. Naruto felt around the bed searching for his dark-haired bed mate.

Naruto actually growled. Teme…

He heard someone coming up the stairs and turned his heard toward the door to see Sasuke walking in with a tray of food.

Alright. Teme has been forgiven.

Sasuke smiled at the sight that greeted him: A blonde head peeking out from a mound of blankets with a soft glare and sun shining down on him. Naru looked like a pissed off angel.

"I thought you might be hungry and I was awake so I took my chances to deliver you breakfast in bed."

"How thoughtful…" Naruto said while turning around in bed while Sasuke set the tray down. Sasuke leaned over and pressed a kiss to his Naru's lips and climbed back on the bed. Sasuke settled himself on the bed and both men started to pick at the fruit platter and eat some toast. Once they'd finished eating Sasuke set the tray down on the floor and Naruto turned his body to face Sasuke when he sat back up. Naruto put a hand on Sasuke's cheek and brought their lips together. Sasuke nipped at Naru's bottom lip and stuck his tongue inside his blonde's mouth tasting the after taste of the fruit. Sasuke used his leverage and led Naruto back to laying down and both men reveled in the feeling of just touching each other. Sasuke groped at Naru and began to stroke the blonde who was responding quite deliciously. Sasuke felt himself stirring to life when knocks at the door drew him back.

"Who the hell comes this early in the morning?" Naru all but shouted.

"I don't know, but I should go check." Sasuke rose off the bed and slid a pajama top on and a robe. He slid on slippers and bent back over the bed to place a kiss on Naru's lips.

Sasuke exited the room and Naruto jumped up and slid his pants and shirt back on hastily and ran down the stairs making it to the first floor just as Sasuke reached the door at a leisurely pace.

Sasuke opened the door and if he were less of a man would have groaned out loud for all to hear. But he was an Uchiha. That would not be happening.

"Good morning my love! I went out and picked up things for our breakfast." Karin chimed.

"I've already eaten. Why not go and cater to your husband's breakfast needs?"

Naruto decided to go and instigate the situation a tiny bit.

"What's going on?"

"Who is this darling?" Karin asked sharply.

"None of your business." Sasuke bit out.

"I'm a friend of Sasuke's. Funny he hadn't mentioned a woman. Sasuke when were you going to tell me you were seeing someone?" Naruto asked with a mock gasp as he placed a hand over his chest.

Sasuke almost smiled.

"I'm not. This woman is married and needs to leave me be."

Karin opened her mouth to retort but Naruto beat her to it, "Wow, you must be the psycho that's married to the butcher. You know hat's even funnier than the fact your married? Is that your married and trying to get with Sasuke. Why would he marry a woman who left her husband because of a more handsome guy coming into play. What's to say you wouldn't leave him next time a better looking guy comes around. No respectable man would want to be with an unrespectable woman such as yourself." Naruto said with absolutely no mercy or sympathy for the woman.

Fact of the matter was Naruto was a loyal person and anytime he witnessed someone being unfaithful it pissed him off. Sakura's interest was innocent, but this woman was honestly hurting another person. Her husband didn't seem to genuinely love her but he had the decency to take care of her and buy her things she liked.

"Sasuke and I are in love." Karin boldly stated.

"No you're not. Sasuke isn't interested in a romantic relationship with you and it would be wise for you to stop pursuing one. People look down on that and you by default. Leave and stop your childish ignorant nonsense."

Naruto abruptly slammed the door and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke was torn between jumping up and down giddy as can be or grabbing Naru and kissing him.

He went for the latter. He grabbed Naru and sealed his lips with his own intensely while Karin still banged away at the door trying to get them to open it back up. Sasuke Lifted the blonde up and Naruto wrapped his legs around Sasuke while the pair of them kissed without reservation or care.

Once Sasuke slowly pulled his lips off of his counterparts he gazed lovingly into Naru's eyes.

"This perhaps may be too soon, but I think I love you."

"It's ok, I'm easy to fall in love with." Naruto returned with a gorgeous smile.

Sasuke placed a few smalled chaste kisses on Naruto's lips before setting him down and locking the door.

"How about we go upstairs and bathe. I'm sure we can both use one." Sasuke said suggestively.

"Sounds good to me…" Sasuke pushed back off the door and waited for Naru to walked past him and up the stairs. The went back up to the third floor and entered the restroom. Naruto stripped down first and sauntered into the restroom and Sasuke did the same albeit he tossed his clothing on the bed and hung his robe up in comparison to Naruto just leaving it on the floor in a pile.

He walked into the bathroom to see Naruto bent over of rim of the bathtub and felt his cock twitch at the sight. Sasuke walked up behind him and stoof with his hips pressed flush against Naruto's bare rear and he could feel Sasuke's cock against him. Sasuke took some scented oil that was kept on the sink and smeared his hands with the substance and promptly stuck two fingers inside Naru.

Naruto would've protested the movement except that bastard had dead on precision and already hit his prostate.

"Where was this magic oil last night bastard?"

"Sorry, I was a little ahead of myself last night. Forgive my oversight and impatience." Sasuke said with a small grin.

How the hell Sasuke managed to talk to composed while shoving two finger's up another man's anus was beyond Naruto. Sasuke stuck a third and a fourth in for good measure and coated himself before sliding in a little to quickly thanks to added lubrication.

The surprise caught Naruto who needed a moment to adjust to the sudden intrusion.

"Geez… That stuff works wonders."

"S-sorry." Sasuke breathed out behind him.

Sasuke slowly thrusted in and out until Naru was comfortable before he pulled out completely.

Sasuke turned off the faucet and stepped inside the tub and taking a seat on one side of the tub. Naruto got the hint and climbed in his back toward Sasuke. Naruto lowered himself down and Sasuke led him. Sasuke held his own cock and let the tip press against Naru's entrance.

Naruto lowered himself down and Sasuke watched himself get swallowed. Once he was far enough in both of his hands found residence on the blonde's tanned hips.

Naruto's hands perched themselves on each side of the bathtub's rim and he started the ride. Sasuke's hand slid down and stroke Naruto's sock and the blonde looked down and watched the pale hand grope him. Somehow, Sasuke touching him was a lot better than when he touched himself.

Sasuke's head rested on the back of the tub just enjoying the feeling of Naruto moving on him. Once he felt Naruto beginning to shift because of discomfort Sasuke took the reins once more. Sasuke directed Naruto forward onto his knees and both hands braced the side of the tub. Sasuke sat up onto his own knees and slid right back in and built up a quick pace and slid his hand down to stoke Naruto in time with his thrusts. Naruto came first into the water and Sasuke followed with his released shortly after. Once they came down from their high Sasuke pulled out and held Naru against his chest.

"Now the water is dirty and gross." Naru complained.

Sasuke let out a breathy laugh and just held his blonde to his chest contently feeling happy for the first time in a long time.


	11. Chapter 11

Apology from author for long absence: Ok, so I AM SOOOO SORRY! My brother in law came home from Virginia so we had like no time to just sit around and it was constant movement. I figured I'd get writing done while we were on vacation, but that didn't happen. I'm insanely sorry! I'm trying to get back into my writing routine! I apologize for any mistakes lol! I tried to rush though it so you guys didn't think I totally forgot about this story.

Chapter 11

Naruto found he quite enjoyed already knowing what was going to happen in the future and it gave him time to prepare and feel Sasuke out for whatever it was that would be coming into their life. He knew Karin would be a pain until she disappears mysteriously. Sakura would move on and marry Rock Lee and have Midori. He would bring home Nozomi and Sasuke would adopt her. They would live as a happy family until-

Wait. What happens to him and Sasuke. Nozomi hadn't actually mentioned how they pass away!

That'd be kind of cool to know and plan for. Damn.

He knows Sasuke will live till at least Nozomi loses her eyesight. But what about himself... What happens to him?

Naruto sunk to the floor as realization dawned on him. He didn't have all of the answers that would make this whole thing just be as simple as acting it out. Well there goes his own advantage. All he really knew is he'd be an awesome dad and would-be-husband...

Naruto listened around hearing Sasuke in the kitchen. Thank god he could cook cause Naruto couldn't cook to save anyone's life unless it was instant ramen.

Naruto stood and walked down to the kitchen once the color had returned and he snapped back into his normal self. He walked up behind Sasuke and wrapped his arms smirking when Sasuke flinched.

"You enjoy touching other people, don't you?"

"I don't mind touching you if that's what your asking..." Naruto replied with a smile.

"Hn."

"That smells good, what are you making."

"It's a meat product from an animal commonly known as a cow."

"Yummy."

"And we have carrots and potatoes as well. You'd make a horrible wife Dobe."

"But you make up for it as you'd be an excellent wife."

Sasuke suddenly spun around and Naruto found himself pinned between Sasuke's body and his lower back pressed against the counter top.

"Don't forget which one of us takes it and enjoys it Dobe." Sasuke said hauntingly.

"Anyways, what's the plan for tomorrow?" Naruto inquired.

"Tch, dodging the subject as usual." Sasuke said while pushing himself off the counter and turning back to cooking. "We are going to go and watch them break ground to officially begin construction on New Konoha."

"Already? Isn't that pretty fast?"

"It's a lot to build. We may not live to see it finished. It would be a sight to see if we did."

Naruto flipped through his memory book trying to recall if any buildings had been completed in his lifetime. Things like the train would be added much later and some of the offices would be re-done. He couldn't be sure if they would live to see it, but it would be amazing if they did.

After dinner and some sexual harassment from a certain dark-haired Teme while doing dishes, the two headed to bed for what would be a long day ahead of them.

Naruto woke up to a sharp and sudden pain across his backside.

"Get up! The maid will be here any minute! You need to get dressed anyway!" Sasuke harshly whispered.

Tanned eyelids snapped awake and Naruto leaped out of bed in his pajamas and ran straight for the door. The blonde haired man almost made it to his room when Sakura appeared.

Both eyes locked for a moment before Sakuras cheeks dusted pink.

"E-excuse me. Please inform Mr. Uchiha I have arrived and that Karin is also outside." She said with a slight bow before rushing back down the stairs.

Naruto made his way back to Sasuke's room bending down and grabbing one of Sasuke's shoes before launching it at the quietly laughing man.

"Asshole!" Naruto whispered. "I should set Karin on you!"

Naruto glared at the man whose shoulders were slightly shaking in silent laughter.

Naruto turned at walked the rest of the way back to his room to throw a suit on.

Naruto and Sasuke emerged at the same time and both of them walked down the stairs together. Naruto shot Sasuke a glare while both men walked down to Sasuke's office. Sasuke dialed a number and they grabbed a quick bite to eat before going down to the first floor.

"I could just open this door and watch you suffer. I could do it you know." Naruto said threateningly.

"And I could take out all the aggression from that uncomfortable confrontation out on your rear end tonight." Sasuke said in a plain bored tone.

Naruto wasn't favoring being the bottom of the relationship. He still wasn't sure how Sasuke got to be the top.

They listened to Sakura walk around upstairs tidying up. A knock on the door sent Sasuke to the window to peer out and scan for Karin, who was harassing the driver.

"Teme, can I ask you a serious question?"

"Hn."

"Why don't you have an automobile?"

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed before he stepped back with a thoughtful pose.

"I don't know." He answered honestly.

Sasuke looked back out the window watching the driver haul the frantic redhead off before Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the wrist and darted out the door and Naruto barely managed to shut it before Sasuke dove into the waiting car and Naruto got in shutting the door behind them. The driver did the same before they peeled out down the street as Karin regained herself and took off after them. They managed to lose her in mere seconds. Sasuke instructed the driver to go to a different address first before going to the main event.

They pulled up to an old white building that was quite intimidating looking. The driver got out and Naruto studied the building. He'd never seen it before. It had beautiful gothic detailing and was probably older than Sasuke's home. The driver knocked on the door and a blonde woman opened the door before she shouted something over her shoulder.

After a few moments Naruto almost groaned. Neji and Gaara emerged from inside the house and began walking to the car.

Screw it.

"Why?" Naruto said in a complaining voice.

"Because us riding together and arriving at the same take made the most sense." Sasuke replied as if it were obvious.

Neji climbed in and sat across from Sasuke and Gaara across from Naruto.

"How do you stand being around a pompous ass such as Neji as much as you do?" Naruto asked Gaara in a bored tone.

Gaara looked at Naru blankly before. Giving Neji a critical once over who was glaring at the seemingly uninterested blonde. Seafoam green eyes turned back to Naruto.

"The same way you stand being around Uchiha." He replied in a monotone voice.

Neji and Sasuke both sported a look somewhere in between pissed off and offended.

"Touché." Naruto said before gazing out the window.

Sasuke and Neji looked at each other in irritation.

"How do you stand living with such an obnoxious idiot Uchiha?" Neji bit out.

Sasuke smirked. "He's entertaining and fills a void in my life. Besides, have you seen his backside?"

Naruto turned full on, mouth agape and eyes wide.

"Hn, so you are sleeping with him. I feel bad for your neighbors. But, congratulations on finding a piece of ass Uchiha."

Naruto shut his mouth and narrowed his eyes at Neji.

"I don't like you." Naruto stated. "Congratulations on learning a bad word though." He replied in a perky tone.

Gaara watched the exchange in mild amusement.

Naruto and Neji spent the rest of the ride throwing jabs at one another while Gaara and Sasuke remained in a placid state not instigating the situation further nor doing anything to end the altercation. Neji wasn't easily riled up so it amused the men greatly to see his feathers ruffled.

"You're nothing more than a mere nuisance!" Neji shot back at the excited blonde.

The car stopped and Naruto grabbed the door handle throwing it open.

"You know what? Your face," Naruto said as he stepped out of the vehicle, ,lets go Teme!"

"What?" Neji almost stuttered in confusion. Gaara stepped out of the car with a slight smirk and Sasuke and Neji followed the irate blonde.

The four men made their way to the platform where other officials were and took seats facing the crowd of people who had gathered to hear all about the new town.

The mayor and what Naruto suspected a young Rock Lee sat in their seats bouncing happily. Naruto was amazed they were sitting.

"They don't let the mayor do these things anymore, he goes on about youth for hours." Sasuke whispered I to Naruto's ear.

Naruto smiled in reply.

Once the crowd settled down a young man with pineapple hair took the podium and Naruto was strongly reminded of Shikamaru.

"Today we are all here to witness the ground-breaking ceremony which will be site to New Konoha." Applause and cheering erupted.

The man waved his hands settling a the crowd down again.

"Our very own Mr. Sasuke Uchiha-" fan girl screams"and a small team assembled by him have designed this magnificent city commissioned by our very own Mayor." More applause.

Naruto sat smiling proudly. This was pry the coolest thing he'd ever done.

"New Konoha will have new schools, massive schools actually, a turn of the century hospital, more homes and many more job opportunities for our wonderful citizens during construction and post construction." The cheering and applause broke out again.

Sasuke sat with a small smile and Naruto nudged him. Sasuke turned and looked at Naruto with a smirk.

"You're going to be in history books one day." Naruto said in a light, yet happy voice.

"Thank you Naru."

Naruto looked confused and waited for Sasuke to elaborate.

"I wouldn't have been able to do any of this if you hadn't shown up in my life. So, thank you."

The mayor practically leapt out of his seat and Rock Lee chased after them going to a small area with ribbon and a shovel. Sasuke and Naruto followed by Neji and Gaara walked off the platform over to the ribboned off area and the people crowded around them to watch. Naruto felt Sasuke's hand brush up against his and they remained like that, mostly by force because they were being shoved and pushed together.

The Mayor accepted the shovel and placed the tip to the ground and smiled wide for the picture. He used his foot to drive the shovel down into the ground and bring up a small lump of dirt. And he let the dirt slide off the shovel into a small pile.

Naruto waited for the exclamation of youth... But it didn't come. He noticed Rock Lee and the Mayor in full tears before embracing one another and cry. Naruto grimaced and started pushing his way out of the crowd and Sasuke started to do the same.

Naruto made his way out of the crowd first right when he heard the booming voice of their Mayor exclaim how youthful this was.

Blue eyes fixated on a rather young couple holding a small toddler.

Naruto being the kid lover walked over.

"Well hello little one!" Naruto cooed at the small child.

The mother and father smiled at the man before noticing the small child calming down.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked the child in a small voice.

"She scrapped her knee trying to rush over to the crowd." Her father replied.

Her mother turned her body slightly to let the small child see who was talking to her parents and Naruto stared in wonderment.

"Say 'Hello' Nozomi." Her mother said softly.

The little girl blushed and waved 'Hi' before burying her face back into her mother's chest.

Naruto felt his stomach flip and tears threaten to form. He also felt a small, yet fierce desire to protect and make Nozomi happy. This little girl, would become his daughter.

"She's beautiful. May I ask how old she is?" Naruto asked try into keep the thick emotion out of his voice.

"She's two." Her father replied.

Naruto closed his eyes. He rescues her when she's three.

"Spend every moment with her that you can and cherish them like they were your last." Naruto said solemnly.

The mother and father looked at each other and then at their little girl and smiled.

Naruto watched as the small family walked off and Nozomi popped her head up and smiled at Naruto waving at him. Naruto returned the gesture to her and noticed Sasuke had finally appeared at his side with a questioning look.

"What?"

"Children."

"What about them."

"How can you possibly like them."

"Easy- we were all children once and they are easy to fall in love with."

"You're still a child. And they are easy to hate as well. The moment they scream and cry and throw tantrums. Not to mention how dirty they are." Sasuke said with a grimace.

"You're childhood must've been painfully boring."

"It was enriching and fulfilling."

"How many times did you throw a ball?"

Naruto took Sasuke's silence as the answer never.

"Besides, I forgot to tell you..." Naruto began.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"I'm pregnant!"

"Idiot" Naruto heard Neji say from behind him.

Naruto turned around ready to strangle the man.

The blonde was caught by Sasuke as he watched a superior smirk grace Neji's face.

"Neji." Gaara stated in his monotone voice.

Neji turned and looked at Gaara who met his gaze.

"I'm pregnant." Gaara said in a serious voice and his face void of all expression.

"W-what? How? That's not possible men can't-" Neji said in mild shock and looking like a wreck.

Gaara continued staring at Neji before he placed a hand on his own abdomen and stroked in softly before walking off without Neji to the car.

Neji chased after Gaara freaking out and trying to make sense of the situation.

"You know I was joking right?" Naruto said seriously.

"Yes." Sasuke said with a small smirk. "It'd be too early for you to tell anyway."

Sasuke began walking to the car and Naruto followed.

The ride home was spent with Neji giving Gaara all sorts of different facial expressions. The red head sat quietly stroking his abdomen staring out the window.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Ok, Just so the guests are aware. Since you haven't made a fanfiction account and I, therefore have no way of contacting you, I tend to address my guests in my author notes and message people with accounts. So if you have a problem with this story, please actually address in in your comment. I don't mind guest comments so long as they are not blatantly rude for any reason. Constructive criticism or praise would be the reason I didn't disable Guest commenting. So, just a friendly reminder, and a huge Thank you for the supportive reviews!

Chapter 12

The last couple of months had been filled with mostly work, being molested by a dark-haired raving sex monkey and Gaara still pulling Neji's leg about being pregnant.

Neji had eventually concluded Gaara was indeed joking. Mostly for his own sanity, but that didn't mean Neji wasn't still freaked out.

Most of the housing tracks and neighborhood were finished and it was now going to mostly consist of it actually being built and over-seeing the work.

Naruto was becoming more familiarized with the area and its residents. He spent a lot of free time exploring and feeling slightly homesick. It tugged at Naruto seeing all of his friends ancestors and not the people he had grown up with and came to love. Sasuke was coming out of his shell more and Naruto noticed Sakura's advances. He didn't feel bad because she was being rejected, but he simply smiled because he knew she would get her happy ever after.

All in all everything was settling into its norm as far as Naruto was concerned.

Naruto and Sasuke could currently be found in the very early hours of the morning, hair in complete disarray and clothing not in order, kissing on couch on the first floor.

Sasuke was in between Naruto's legs running his hands over Naruto's body unbuttoning his shirt slightly trying to expose tanned skin.

Naruto was in pure bliss and his senses completely heightened.

Naruto heard something's begin to rattle and a vase break. Sasuke and Naruto looked each other in the eyes before both men jumped off the couch and ran outside while the house angrily shook and the street shook. Sasuke held Naruto's body against his own shielding him from anything that may happen. Once the shaking stopped Naruto heard the sounds of things crashing down around them.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to go and see if anyone needs help." Naruto said.

Sasuke nodded and ran into his neighbors house to check on the occupants. Naruto jogged down the street seeing people filing out of their homes which had sustained minimal damage. Naruto jogged around helping people at random.

He made his way down to the really old homes and saw a few of them were completely collapsed. Naruto's stomach flipped slightly. He kept jogging until he saw some clouds of smoke appearing from various locations.

Naruto quelled the first panic instinct. Earthquakes caused fires and other dangerous hazards. Naruto ran to the closest building and upon arrival saw the building was engulfed in flames and was beginning to crackle. The glass in the windows shattered from the immense pressure and flames and smoke rose out angrily. Everyone was seemingly outside and safe from harm.

Naruto began to rush down the streets trying not to get stuck anywhere for too long. Everyone was in a panic and people were screaming out for others.

The streets were torn up and people shook and looked terrified.

Naruto came across a dead looking street with another house on fire. Naruto ran towards the building and called out to see if anyone was inside. He didn't hear anything and was torn. He kicked open the door and smoke rushed out and clouded him. His eyes burned from the sudden heat he was exposed too.

Naruto pulled out a handkerchief and covered his mouth. He squinted his eyes in the barely visible house that was in shambles and flames traveled up the curtains bring the fabric down. Naruto ran through the house as quickly as possible. Naruto ran up the stairs and saw a huge portion of the ceiling had already caved in. What made him freeze was the limb arm sticking out from the rubble.

Naruto held back any emotion he had because he was in a building that would come crashing down in moments. Naruto looked inside an alcove and heard someone screaming.

The blonde covered in soot rushed in there and grabbed the small child from the room that was burning rapidly. He grabbed a small toy that had been next to the child and placed the child's face to his chest.

He rushed back down the stairs and made it out the door in time for the rest of the ceiling to crash and the beams to take out the second floor. Naruto ran down the street slightly to get back from the building and set the child down to get a better look at whom he'd saved.

Nozomi.

Naruto took his jacket off and placed it around her small and frightened frame. He gave a soft smile and wiped her tears off her face before he picked her up and tried to calm her down.

He walked back up the street looking for anyone to help him, but most of the people were worse off than himself. People were throwing water at flames that threatened to spread. The blonde cradled the small child even closer to her body hoping she would be ok. Fireman and doctors were out doing their thing to the best of their ability. The amount of damage and chaos was overwhelming.

Naruto found that he'd managed to walk all the way back and even saw Karin tending to injured people. He held in any surprise he had. Sasuke was sitting out front cradling his head in his hands when Naruto walked up.

Sasuke's head shot up and eyes filled with relief once he saw his Naru, but relief left his face once confusion settled in.

"I got her out of a building that was about to collapse. Her parents were inside."

Sasuke gave a pained look before nodding. Under other circumstances he probably would've said no, but at the moment she needed safety.

Blue eyes scanned the bottom floor of the house noting it was intact. The second floor suffered some damage. The blonde sat her down on top of the table and Sasuke went to grab a wash cloth cleaning off the ash that was on her face.

Naruto prayed she hadn't inhaled to much smoke or ash and that she would be completely ok.

Sasuke looked at her critically assessing her for any serious manage and sighed when he found none.

Sasuke walked upstairs and came back down with a blanket and pillow. He awkwardly handed them to Naru and the blonde tucked her in. He stayed next to her for a few hours combing fingers through her soft hair and reassuring her everything would be fine. She finally fell asleep in the early hours of the morning and he drew the curtains in hopes she would rest a few hours.

The tired blonde walked upstairs to find Sasuke and saw it would need some work, but nothing to extreme. He went into their room and found Sasuke laying down wide awake.

"So what's going to happen with her?"

"I don't know. Her parents are gone. She's alone and frightened. For the time being we should just take care of her and notify the authorities we have her in case she has family that can take her" Naruto replied in a tired voice.

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows and sat up.

"I don't know how to take care of a child." He said. But Naruto knew what he was trying to say.

Teme didn't want kids.

"I have experience with kids. You don't need to worry."

"Fine. Don't ask me to help out with anything when it comes to her. I make a point not to interact with children."

Naruto smirked. One day Sasuke would fall in love with that little girl and become a wonderful Dad.

"You'll hardly even notice her." Naruto walked over and kissed Sasuke on the lips and pushed him back climbing on top of him.

"You know what you should do?" Naruto asked suggestively.

"Hmm?"

"Give me a bath." Naruto finished with another kiss.

Sasuke pushed His blonde off to the side and peeked in the bathroom. It wasn't too destroyed, but he didn't feel like cleaning it up at the moment. The pair of them walked downstairs and the both glanced over at the sleeping child.

They stepped inside the bathroom turning the water on.

"You bathe first, I'll do so after."

"Wow, your passing up the opportunity to molest me?"

"There is a toddler less than 15 feet from us. She's had a traumatic enough night. Dobe." Sasuke finished before shaking his head and exiting the bathroom.

Naruto tried not to laugh. Parenting came natural to the Teme.

Naruto soaked in the bathtub long enough for Sasuke to come in and glare at him. Naruto stepped out of the water and wrapped a towel around his waist and Sasuke drained the tub to refill in. Naruto admired his lovers body as Sasuke removed each article of clothing from his body.

Nruto couldn't have gotten any luckier. Sasuke stepped in the tub and sat down relaxing as the water filled up.

"As far as I can tell the house is going to be fine. Luckily, it was built very sturdy."

Naruto gave a soft smile.

"I'm going to go and see if Neji and Gaara are alright after this."

Naruto nodded his head.

"I'll give Nozomi a bath while your out."

"You know her name?"

"Yes, she was the little girl at the ground breaking ceremony a few months ago..." Naruto trailed off.

Sasuke let the information settle before nodding in understanding.

Sasuke finished bathing and let the water drain.

"You know we should consider ourselves lucky that the water still works."

"Don't jinx it Dobe." Sasuke said wrapping a towel around his waist. They both peeked their heads at the child and headed upstairs to dress.

Sasuke molested Naruto minimally and even fingered him slightly.

"Your such a bastard. Your going to turn me on and then leave."

"Yes. " Sasuke said with a smirk and pressed a kiss to Naru's head.

Sasuke finished getting dressed and walked downstairs and saw Nozomi lift her head up and look around.

She rubbed her eyes and tried to focus in front of her. She looked around disoriented and confused.

"Naru! She's awake!" Sasuke called.

The little girl climbed off the couch and walked over to Sasuke and she placed her arms up above her head indicating she wanted to be held.

Sasuke froze and saw tears beginning to form in her eyes. Sasuke looked around uncomfortably and it seemed a certain blonde wasn't decent enough to come down. Sasuke picked her up and tried to hold her the way he'd seen Naru doing.

He patted her back and rubbed it slightly when the blonde finally emerged. The little girl tightened her grip on Sasuke when he tried to pass her off to Naru.

"Come here Nozomi..." Naruto cooed softly at her. She finally relinquished her hold on Sasuke and went to Naru.

She seemed to instantly settle into his hold and Naruto gave Sasuke a small smile.

Sasuke nodded his head and tried to shake off the immensely weird feeling that was filling him up.

Sasuke walked outside and assessed the damage noting mostly broken windows on his street, but aware the damage was much worse elsewhere.

Naruto, swayed his hips and walked around the house while holding Nozomi. He ran a bath for her and got her all cleaned up and wrapped her up in a towel. He looked lovingly at her beautiful blue eyes and soft light brown curls.

He carried her upstairs and set her on the bed looking through clothing that could fit her. He grabbed a dress shirt and slid it over her frame and popped her arms out through the top. He used the sleeves and wrapped them around her body and tied it off behind her essentially making a strapless dress for a three year old.

"We're going to have to buy you some clothes." Naruto said while Nozomi picked at one of the buttons.

Naruto picked her up and walked down stairs with her and settled her back on the couch and grabbed a book to read to her and keep her occupied until Sasuke came home.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sasuke opened his front door rubbing the back of his neck completely exhausted. The city was in complete disarray and it was near impossible to get around. Streets were lifted and smoke was still in the sky. It would take a lot of work to get the city back in order and New Konoha would need to be put on hold. Workers would be needed to make repairs. According to what he'd been told New Konoha was fine and could be momentarily put on hold.

Sasuke got about half way up the stairs before he heard what he thought was Naru singing. But, singing was suppose too sound good, wasn't it?

"I'm a little teapot, short and stout, here is my handle, here is my spout-" Naru sang and danced.

Sasuke watched as the toddler gleefully clapped and giggled at the blonde man's antics. Sasuke quietly stared with a grimace. His eyes and ears may start to bleed. Vocal and speech lessons, it seemed, would need to become a priority.

Naru turned around suddenly and was met with black, unamused, and slightly scared eyes.

"Hi…. Teme. How long have you been standing there."

"Long enough to know why you're not a cabaret girl."

"You are an ass hole of the highest degree."

"I don't believe in lying to make someone feel better."

"You don't need to rub salt in the wound either."

"Hn. I am informing you that for the time being Gaara and Neji will be taking up residence here along with Neji's twin nephews."

"WHY!" Naru practically cried. "Hasn't this ordeal been horrific enough?" Naruto finished with a whine.

Sasuke rubbed his temples," Their home completely caved in and collapsed. So they are essentially homeless for the time being."

"Oh… I'm sorry to hear. What about Neji's nephews?"

"They are a set of 5 year olds. Hizashi and Hiashi. Their parents shared the same misfortune as Nozomi's" Sasuke finished quietly.

"I feel bad for Nozomi…" Naruto began.

"Well, losing your parents so young isn't exaclt a favorable outcome. And then being forced to live with strangers, one of which can't sing. Terrible fate to have indeed."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "She is a little girl, stuck in a house full of strangers, being the only girl against 6 boys. That's unfair odds."

"True. I also notified the police department of her whereabouts. They will check in and report to us about her family if any."

Naruto nodded in understanding. He knew she'd become their daughter, but regardless this was still the right way to go about it.

"By the way, uh, she's going to need some clothes."

Sasuke took notice of the garment she was wearing before tiredly nodding his head. ,"I'll be right back." Sasuke said before walking back down the stairs.

Naruto listened as the door opened and closed beneath them and he walked over to the window the watch Sasuke walk down the street. He picked Nozomi up and she watched too as Sasuke kicked a rocked and walked with rather poor stature. His shoulders were hunched and he dragged his feet slightly. Naruto knew his teme was exhausted. He watched as Sasuke peeked into the tailoring shop and went inside.

A few minutes passed before Sasuke walked back outside with an older woman instead of the man who did their suits.

Sasuke and the older woman came upstairs and the lady quietly took Nozomi's measurements who didn't seem fond of the ordeal.

"I'll be back momentarily." She said with a slight bow and she exited on her own.

Sasuke slumped down onto the couch, "Why were you singing and dancing so terribly?"

"Too entertain her. There is nothing to do in this house, especially for someone her age."

"Did you try educating not only yourself, but her as well? Maybe a book? Or music?"

"We tried the book, but Shakespeare, Homer and Atlas' lose their appeal quickly."

"I'm amazed you know how to say 'Shakespeare'. That's a big word."

"Shut it you…"

Sasuke shut his eyes and just breathed for a couple of minutes. Nozomi saw this as an invitation and climbed up onto the couch and curled up next to him. Sasuke's eyes snapped open at the contact and he hesitantly put his arm around her. Naruto quietly watched the adorable interaction as Sasuke closed his eyes again.

It didn't take long for the pair of them to fall asleep. Naruto took the time to clean up the very little damage around the house reflecting on his time in this era. He still wasn't sure how he arrived here or why, but he was undeniably happy. He got to flex his fingers and built the future he got to enjoy so much growing up. He felt privileged. The unhappy thoughts of all his friends back home plagued him greatly. Ino probably filed a police report and Tsunade probably had an entire search and rescue team deployed. He spent the next hour reflecting on all of these thoughts and cleaning up. He finished up quickly and went into the kitchen sneaking a glance at his sleeping housemates. Precious.

He prepared a quick meal for them and couldn't stop the smile that came onto his face. A knock at the door grabbed Naruto's attention and he peeked over at Sasuke who hadn't stirred. Nozomi simply snuggled in closer. Naruto went down the stairs and opened the door to see the older woman holding a a few parcels and a young man holding a crate. Naruto let them inside and the pair of them left. Naruto peeked through the things and saw dresses, lace, bows, ribbon, bonnets, shoes, tights and toys.

All in all. A lot of little girl stuff. Naruto brought everything upstairs in the room he had decidedly made Nozomi's. He unpacked everything and placed them all in drawers. He went back downstairs to see Nozomi and Sasuke stretching and waking up from their impromptu naps.

"Good morning my loves." Naruto chimed.

Sasuke stood up and walked into the kitchen and was happily surprised there was food. Naruto set Nozomi on the chair and helped her eat her snack.

"By the way, that old woman stopped by with little girl stuff and what not. I got the house cleaned up too."

Sasuke nodded, "How long was I asleep for?" He finished before yawning.

"Like an hour and a half."

"Gaara and Neji should be here any minute then."

"Where exactly are we going to put everyone?"

"I haven't the slightest clue." Sasuke admitted.

"Uh-huh." Naruto said while finished feeding Nozomi.

Naruto stood up and accessed the area.

'Sasuke and I can share a room easily. Gaara and Neji could share a room. But what to do with the kids…'

Naruto looked at the furniture adorning the room before a light bulb went off in his head and he ran upstairs.

Sasuke watched in mild confusion. He watched as Naru brought down on of the mattress' from the bedroom's and set it against the wall. The blonde then turned the sofa around and took off the cushion's. He watched as the small table was pushed off to the side and both arm chairs turned around. Naru set the cushion's up in rows and then laid the mattress down on top of it all. The blonde disappeared upstairs again only to come down with blankets and pillows placing some on top of the mattress and and biggest blanket over the sofa and arm chairs.

"There. The kids get to sleep here."

Sasuke stared on in amusement.

"I suppose sleeping accommodations have been taken care of then." Sasuke said in an amused tone.

Knocking at the door sounded through the house as Nozomi ran to Naru's pillow and blanket fort. Sasuke went downstairs and opened the door. Naruto smiled as he watched the happy three year old play in the fort he'd made. Neji was seen coming up from the stairs first followed by two look-a-likes to him. Gaara and Sasuke followed. All three men holding trunks.

"Hi, you must be Hizashi and Hiashi!" Naruto said excitedly.

The two five year olds simply stared at him.

"I apologize Naru, they aren't used to dealing with intellectually inferior beings."

Naruto bit his lip and held his tongue.

"You should be nice Neji, unless you've learned to sleep with your eyes open." Gaara said quietly.

"Well I'd hope my partner would watch out for me since his eyes are mostly open." Neji said playfully.

"I believe the idea is for the kids to all sleep down here and us adults upstairs." Sasuke supplied.

"And here I'd gotten my hopes up than Neji and I could sleep down here."

Every turned and looked at Gaara whose face hadn't changed. They left the trunk containing the twins stuff downstairs and brought everything else upstairs.

Sasuke came downstairs and started to prepare for dinner and smirked as he watched the four children play happily. Yes, he counted Naru as a child too. And based off of what he was witnessing, Nozomi wouldn't have any trouble holding he own with 2 boys in the house. They seemed more scared of her than she of them which is why they were having a tea party. Neji came down and helped set up for dinner and Gaara joined in with the children, but more as a spectator.

"Shouldn't they be in here cooking?" Neji asked

"Not unless you wish to die of poisoning. I think it's best to let them play with the kids."

Neji nodded in agreement. You could never tell with Gaara and Naru had it out for him.

Sasuke and Neji set the table and the other four came over to sit down.

"No elbows on the table!" Nozomi said in a commanding voice at Naru.

"Sorry! Geez" Naruto looked on at the three year old.

Sasuke snorted and tried to hide his face.

"What, you got something to say too Teme?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"Why yes I do have something to comment; a three year old has better table manners than you."

Neji didn't even hide how amused he was.

"Naru, when if your birthday?" Neji asked suddenly.

"October 10th, why?"

"Because I already have to perfect present in mind for you."

Naruto was tempted to ask, but favored not murdering Neji later in the same house his daughter would be raised in.

Naruto looked down the table and caught Gaara staring at him strangely, and Gaara didn't even avert his eyes. He locked eyes with Naruto and they remained that way for a moment before going back to eating.

After dinner and dishes, Naruto got Nozomi ready for bed and brought her downstairs to hesitantly let her camp with the boys. Neji and Sasuke were both pampering themselves with a bath. The twins were already asleep and a tangled mess and Nozomi curled up and fell asleep quickly.

"Do you mind if we go outside and talk?" Gaara asked.

"No, not at all." Naruto replied with a nervous smile.

The pair of men went downstairs and outside in the backyard looking out at the sky.

"My name is Garra Sabaku. I am 25 years old. And I was born and raised in Suna."

Naruto let the information quietly sink in. And that's when it struck him.

"Suna doesn't exist yet."

"So it's painfully obvious, you got thrown through that time warp as well?"

Naruto stared at the redhead with wide eyes.

"How did you…?"

"It's obvious to me, although Neji and Sasuke merely cast it off as you being poorly raised. They can't form an opinion correctly because you are not from their time."

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. "How did it happen to you" Naruto asked.

"I was actually 12 years old when it happened. I'd run away from home because my father wasn't the greatest person alive. I got caught in a lightning storm and next thing I knew… I was here."

"Same thing happened to me, although much more recent."

"I can't give you an answer on how it works, but it seems as though we specifically get thrown through time to become the people that push our counterparts to greatness."

"And to become their humping toys." Naruto finished seriously.

Gaara nodded, "All though I was the one that initiated that with Neji. The first few times."

Naruto looked up and gave Gaara a disturbed look.

"Well then, I am Naruto Uzumaki. Born and raised in Konoha." Naruto said with a small smile.

Gaara offered a small smile back.

"It's nice to know I'm not alone in this at least. And someone else can understand the craving for video games and other future things."

Gaara sighed sorrowfully. He did miss his video games. He envied Naruto at least got a couple of more years with them than he did.

Both men walked back into the house to the third floor to see Sasuke and Neji looking frantic and pissed off.

"What's going on…" Naruto asked curiously.

Both eyes snapped toward Naruto and Gaara who stood there staring back at them.

"Where have you been?" Sasuke asked angrily.

"I was outside. Talking to Gaara. About how retarded the both of you are." Naruto snapped back at him.

Sasuke looked taken aback.

"Where the hell did you think we were? Geez. Didn't think to walk your lazy asses downstairs and check? It's not like we vanished into thin air!" Naruto finished before walking back into his room leaving Sasuke in the hallway.

Neji looked angrily at Gaara. "If you so much as choose the next words that come out of your mouth poorly I can and will pick you up and pay Sasuke for the damaged window." Gaara said in a monotone voice entering the room he and Neji would be sharing.

Neji and Sasuke gave one last half-hearted glare before following their better half's into their rooms to get bitched out in private by their better half's.

The next morning, Sasuke and Neji could be found downstairs sleeping with the kids.

A/N: Yep…. :D


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I have discovered grapefruit is insanely bitter. But, it's good for you -.-

Disclaimer: Still don't own.

Chapter 14

Naruto got up and stretched across the giant bed all to himself. He got up and strolled across to the bathroom to bathe and get ready for the day. Once that was accomplished Naruto waltzed out of the bedroom; Gaara emerged at the same time. Both men walked down the single flight of stairs looking refreshed and rejuvenated with a sense of empowerment. Once reaching the second floor landing identical smirks came across their faces.

Neji and Sasuke were in complete disarray with children hanging off of them as they prepped breakfast.

"Early to bed..." Naruto began.

"Early to rise. But, when there is children in the house…" Gaara supplied.

Naruto started to smirk before the smile broke out across his face.

Yes. Naruto and Gaara purposefully made Neji and Sasuke sleep with the kids so they'd get pestered bright and early the following morning.

Sasuke looked like he'd commit murder and Neji looked as though he'd survived every natural disaster back to back.

Gaara walked into the kitchen grabbed a piece of bread and spread marmalade across it and took a bite looking at Neji almost daring the man to complain. Instead Neji gave a sigh and held back his tongue and began setting the table.

Sasuke on the other hand, turned around with a thunderous expression and Naruto immediately came over picking the 3 year old up and gaining her affection.

Naruto put her in a chair helped Neji finish putting the food on the table. The twins hopped into their chairs and Gaara put some food on their plates. Naruto out food on Nozomi's plate as well as his own. Sasuke remained in the kitchen staring at the blonde with an eye twitch.

Last night hadn't gone much to plan. That would be the last time Sasuke would even insinuate Naru had done anything wrong on a personal level. It was taking every ounce of self-control he had not to lash out at the blonde who was sitting their feeding Nozomi. Sasuke pushed up off the counter with his cup of coffee and sat down across from Nozomi and sipped his coffee with a light glare at her.

He wouldn't mind his Dobe feeding him, but that wasn't the issue. He wasn't jealous of a three year old. Nope. Not Sasuke Uchiha. He was particularly irritated she had slapped him across the face to wake him up with a very demanding attitude.

Naruto let her start feeding herself and began piling food onto Sasuke's plate while Sasuke simply glared at the happy blonde.

"What's with the sour face, Mr. Grumpy?" Naruto asked innocently.

"My face isn't sour." Sasuke stated blankly.

"Right..." Naruto said.

Naruto knew the Teme was beyond pissed. And Naruto realized he may have crossed a line kicked Sasuke out of the room last night because the Teme over-reacted. It was kind of adorable to know Sasuke had been worried, but Naruto wasn't a woman and if he needed help all of Konoha, and subsequently Sasuke would hear it.

Neji shifted his eyes nervously from his plate to Gaara repeatedly. Neji probably crossed a line with Gaara, but there was no need to pry.

Nozomi was actively conversing with the twins, who were answering with, though without as much vigor as her. She decided the park would be an excellent venture for the day. The twins agreed although probably because they were afraid to disagree with the petite little girl.

"Neji, how about you and Gaara take the kids to the park and later on Naru and I will take them out for a treat?" Sasuke proposed.

Neji seemed to think it over and then nodded.

Naruto looked over suspiciously at Sasuke who had turned his attention to his food. Nozomi cheered happily and the twins kept their pale eyes fixated on her with blank faces. Naruto picked Nozomi up and brought her into the bathroom up on the third floor and Neji took the twins into the second floor bathroom to clean them up.

Once the kids were put into order Nozomi came down with a blue dress and a little ribbon keeping her hair tied back out of her face and the twins looked ready to go as well in shorts and short sleeve dress shirts with their hair pulled back. Naruto passed Nozomi's hand to Gaara's and bid her good-bye.

Once the five of them had exited the home Sasuke stood and began cleaning the table quietly. Naruto looked at him suspiciously and nervously. Naruto shifted around until Sasuke had the entire table cleaned off. Then, Sasuke began walking towards him and passed him slightly until Naruto felt a sudden force press his upper back sending him toward the table and the blonde caught himself.

Naruto turned to yell at the dark-haired man for the rough shove, but felt a pair of soft, hot lips attach the self to his neck and Naruto's knees and voice gave up. Sasuke undid Naruto's pants and his hands grasped the blonde's length earning a quick exhale of breath and a certain blonde to shudder.

Sasuke quickly undid his own pants and stroked himself quickly and spat in his hand to add some lubrication.

It seemed like it'd been forever.

Sasuke moved both his hands to Naruto's hips and pulled the blonde's cheeks apart. Naruto braced himself and push back against getting entered.

Once Sasuke was fully inside, Sasuke rough bent Naruto completely in half making the blonde lay on the table. Sasuke quickly began to thrust reducing them both to panting, moaning and slight screeching.

Sasuke wished he could make it last longer, but his blonde was making too many delicious noises and his healthy sex life had been put on hold. Sasuke came first and Naruto followed quickly after.

"Fuck... That was good." Naruto moaned out.

"Hn."

"You should hump away like a possessed madman more often."

Sasuke bowed his head and silently asked why his blonde had to be an idiot.

Sasuke pulled out and watched his cum drip out and run down long tan legs. Sasuke kicked his pants off and stripped his shirt off and walked into the restroom to leisurely take his bath.

"You bastard! You're seriously leaving me like this and you expect me to clean up your mess and..." Naruto gave a frustrated sigh. He probably should've seen that one coming.

Later in the day once the kids had run around the park, came back took a nap, it was time for Naruto and Sasuke to take the kids. Sasuke made sure everyone looked nice and appropriate for the outing.

While walking down the street devastation was still evident everywhere. It was a disheartening sight and the kids were aware of the somber feelings. Nozomi gripped Naruto and Sasuke's hands tighter and the twins did the same on the other side of the two men. Through twists and turns around the city Sasuke guided his little group to a small stand and Naruto practically died on the spot.

Ice cream.

"Why haven't we come here before?!" Naruto whined.

Sasuke turned and looked over his should at the blonde,"Because this is a new place."

New... Ice cream was new... Oh well. It's still Ice cream! And it's 5 cents for a sundae.

Everyone ordered a cup and Naruto practically inhaled his ice cream sundae. The kids were happily eating their own and Sasuke hadn't touched his.

Naruto took his spoon and scooped out a piece and Sasuke slowly turned his head to face the blonde who was slowly bringing the spoon to his mouth.

Sasuke stared at the blonde pointedly with mild disgust. "That is disgusting Naru and surely you shouldn't be teaching this children such a repulsive habit such as taking another person's food."

"Waste not, want not. I'm teaching them to eat their food before it goes to waste." Naruto countered.

Sasuke slide the sundae to the blonde and shook his head as Naruto ate his ice cream as well. Naruto watched as Sasuke used a napkin to wipe off Nozomi's face and then the twins faces.

They started walking again with all three kids holding each others hands walking in front. Sasuke quickly pecked Naruto's lips and surprised him before offering a small smile and walking on with the kids. Naruto smiled at them and jogged to catch up with them and nudged Sasuke.

They eventually wandered into a part of town Naruto wasn't familiar with. Sasuke seemed to know exactly where he was going. Finally Naruto spotted what they were headed for. And it looked a lot like an old movie theatre. Naruto tried to contain his excitement as Sasuke purchased tickets. The kids however didn't. They were pretty happy. They entered the theater and Naruto once again started experiencing culture shock. They walked down into the theatre and sat down. They waited a few moments and a few more people joined in. It wasn't crowded in the least.

Naruto shrugged off his coat and threw it over Sasuke's lap and Sasuke almost glared until he felt Naruto grab his hand underneath the coat. Sasuke returned the gesture and the kids patiently waited when the lights dimmed and the movie started.

After the movie ended Naruto walked out with a blank look on his face. The kids were running around re-enacting parts of the movie and Sasuke looked on in mild amusement.

Naruto however, was to amused. Movies were going to come a long way in the next century. It had been a silent black and white movie. He was going to ask Gaara to let him know about other things in this century so he knew better than to get his hopes up.

The walk home was filled with three small children going from full energy to dwindling energy. Naruto had picked Nozomi up and carried her the last few blocks since her little legs were probably exhausted. The twins seemed fine but the tiredness was showing on their face.

They got to their street and Naruto tried not to groan, scream or make a scene when none other than Karin showed up.

"No. Good-bye. Kids are tired. We don't want to deal with you." Naruto said quickly.

Karin jaw dropped but before she could get a word in,"nope, blah, blah, blah. Zip it. Shhhh. . No. No, buts. Good-bye. Go away." Naruto continuously cut her off.

"I would-"

"Nope."

"Like-"

"I bet you would. Nope."

"To talk-"

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhush"

"SHUT UP"

"I will once you go away."

Sasuke watched the exchange light hearted.

"Mrs. Hōzuki, the children are rather tired and could probably use dinner and rest. So if its not immediately important please excuse us."

Karin quivered her lip with tears forming.

"Why won't you love me!" She screamed.

The three kids stared at the woman like shed gone insane.

"Quite honestly your a vile woman and you constantly pester me. You are also a married woman and should be a faithful wife and tend to your husband instead of making him suffer when he provides you with everything you materialistically want. You have it better than most women in Konoha and treat him like trash." Sasuke finished.

Karin began to cry and ran off into her building.

"Wow, I didn't think you'd ever do that. You stood up for that guy." Naruto said in awe.

"Suigetsu? Believe it or not him and I were good friends once." Sasuke said before walking off.

Naruto's eyebrows shot up. "Really? What happened."

"He traveled and brought her back here. I stopped spending time around him because of Karin. He saw her advances and knew I wasn't interested, but I didn't want to give her more opportunities than she'd get from random occurrences."

"Huh, where'd he travel too and what for."

"Sword collecting. He's got an impressive collection actually."

Naruto nodded and they walked up the stairs to their place and Sasuke knocked on the door loudly.

"Why would you... Ohhhh, never mind."

Sasuke nodded slowly and after a minute or so Sasuke unlocked the door and the kids all ran upstairs and Naruto prayed the both of them were decent.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Don't own

A/N: Currently debating where I want to end this story…

Chapter 15

A couple of weeks had passed and the city was definitely getting to be back to normal. Naruto, Sasuke, Neji and Gaara held their own miniature meeting on how to make buildings a lot safer for any future earthquakes. Naruto used his knowledge of modern architecture and implemented a lot of that into the safety so that the new buildings in Konoha would never meet this kind of damage.

Everyone was sitting on the second floor watching a small play being put on by the kids when a knock on the door gained Sasuke's attention. He and Naruto excused themselves and wandered downstairs and Sasuke peered out from the window before opening the door.

"Good afternoon officers." Sasuke greeted.

Naruto looked concerned but kept a mostly straight face.

"We are here to follow-up with the toddler you've housed."

Sasuke and Naruto simply stared back waiting for them to continue. They heard her upstairs probably bullying the twins.

"We've come to confirm her parents did not survive nor does she have any family to take her in. The only thing we can offer for her is the orphanage." The officer's stated.

Naruto looked at Sasuke with wide eyes that threatened to start crying. A part of him knew how it was supposed to turn out, but he still had to convince Sasuke of it.

Sasuke remained stoic and silent.

"Is the orphanage at full capacity."

"Almost. But, they can fit a few more."

"Sasuke..." Naruto spoke up gaining his attention.

"Yes?" He answered. Sasuke held Naru's gaze and could see he wanted to keep her. Sasuke wasn't blind, but the question is, could he commit to being a parent? He didn't think he could.

"Why don't we think on it a bit..." Naruto trailed off.

Sasuke took a deep breath and another man came up the stairs and entered the house.

"May I help you?" Sasuke asked in an annoyed voice.

"Yes, sorry sir. The Mayor declared an emergency meeting and has requested you and Mr. Hyuuga to attend. He also said to pack for a couple of days."

"Now?"

"Yes."

"Is that all?" Sasuke asked and the man nodded.

"We will talk about this later. Officers, for the time being she may remain her until further notice. Thank you." Sasuke said before turning and walking up the stairs.

The officers nodded to Naruto and walked out. Naruto ran up the stairs and saw Neji and Sasuke talking. Both men quickly went upstairs, probably to begin packing and Naruto went to sit on the couch next to Gaara.

"Something happen?" Gaara asked.

"Important emergency meeting and Nozomi's status is now orphan..." Naruto said softly.

Nozomi hadn't particularly asked about her mom and dad, but that was partially because she was too little to really understand. The twins however... They knew and were trying to overcome it.

Both men came back downstairs with a trunk each. Naruto stood and walked over to Sasuke.

"Can you really think about it." Naruto asked softly.

"Think about what?" Sasuke asked.

"Nozomi... You wouldn't seriously condemn her to an orphanage would you?"

"Naru, she is not mine to take care of. This was supposed to be a temporary thing. I know you are attached to her, but quite honestly I never planned on being a father nor playing one."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Sasuke, "I wasn't yours to take care of either. Maybe I should go with her." Naruto said challenging.

Sasuke looked taken aback, "You're a grown adult. You can do as you please. I guess I'll see you in a few days assuming you do stay..." Sasuke said softly.

Naruto saw hurt in his eyes, but Naruto wasn't going to mess the future up.

"Maybe. If Nozomi and I aren't here when you get back assume I became a family to her since I know how much it sucks not having one at all." Naruto said before walking off into the kitchen.

Sasuke turned and looked at Nozomi who smiled and waved at him. That hurt more than he'd like to admit. He nodded his head at her and descended the staircase. He and Neji departed and Sasuke, for the first time ever, felt the urge to run back into the house, up the stairs and hug Naru.

*back upstairs in the house.

"You're not going to really leave are you?" Gaara asked.

"No, but he's going to have to change his attitude. She needs a family." Naruto spoke firmly.

"Are you supposed to be one?" Gaara asked softly.

Naruto nodded.

"Then don't worry. And you should never back Sasuke in a corner like that."

Naruto looked at Gaara confused. "Why?"

"Because trapped animals tend to be the most vicious when frightened."

Naruto pondered the though, "But he's so stubborn."

"He cares though. Sasuke's older brother trapped him in a corner once and tried to push him to become a better person overall. Itachi wasn't trying to be mean or anything, but Sasuke ended up hating him for a majority of his life and they barely reconciled shortly before Itachi died. Sasuke being so stubborn means he can hold hatred for a long time. You two need to be together and although he loves you, you shouldn't force him." Gaara spoke easily.

"But we need her."

"And you'll get her Naruto. Have you not seen the way Sasuke looks at her? He adores her. Patience."

Naruto took in Gaara's words of wisdom. The blonde nodded and accepted Gaara pry knew Sasuke better than he did.

Sasuke sat at the emergency meeting on edge. He really prayed he hadn't messed up with Naru and forced him to want to leave. He kept his focus on the meeting as much as possible. They were going over total damages, what's being done now, and what could we do in the future to prevent this and work more orderly for future disasters.

Quite a few people had perished over the weeks, most from the initial earthquake and the fires, but others from damage they sustained and hadn't received medical attention in time.

"Sir, we need to consider other alternative's for the children. Our orphanages were pretty full, but now they are past maximum capacity. We can't care for them properly..." A man with a faint scar across his fake spoke up.

"Well, Iruka, do you have any ideas?" One of the city council members asked.

"Perhaps another facility with a few volunteers?" The man named Iruka answered hesitantly.

Sasuke sat quietly listening to yet another problem the earthquake had caused. A lot of parents had perished. Their orphanages were equipped to handle only 12 kids in each. Sasuke exhaled and ran a hand through his head. He should've figured the police would lie to him just so he wasn't being imposed upon. But that still left him with what could he do.

"We could send them off to other orphanages." Someone else said.

"Why not offer financial help or incentives to people here if they take a child in?" Neji proposed.

Everyone turned and looked at him.

"My nephews just began orphaned and I will be assuming care for them from now on in place of their parents. Sasuke Uchiha opened his home to a toddler who lost her entire family. However, Sasuke and I are much better off financially than 80-90% of Konoha's residents same as most of the people here. We could offer a set amount per child to be temporarily cared for in the mean time until something more permanent can be done." Neji finished.

"That's not a bad idea Mr. Hyuuga." The councilman said in agreement.

People seemed to nod before tackling the next thing on the agenda. Once that part of the meeting was over with Sasuke and went back to worrying about whether or not he would be returning to an empty house or not...

Three days had passed. Naruto and Gaara had spent the time taking care of three children and keeping the house as clean as possible.

Needless to say Sakura had been in for a surprise when she arrived.

The house had been returned back to normal thanks to Sakura. Naurto and Gaara enjoyed the moment of peace and quiet with the clean house as the kids all napped.

Naruto and Gaara's attention had been caught by the sound of someone fiddling with the door and sent them both downstairs.

"Better not be Karin..." Naruto said threateningly.

Naruto opened the door fully ready to slam it shut once more. It wasn't Karin, but Neji.

"Nice to see you." He drawled and opened the door further. Neji brought in both trunks and walked over to Gaara giving the short red-head a hug and a brief kiss hello.

"No bastard?" Naruto asked.

"No, Sasuke informed me he had something to be taken care of prior to him coming home. He should be home before dinner." Neji informed.

Grrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat.

All three men went upstairs and put the trunks in their rooms.

"How much longer until you guys will be able to move out?" Naruto asked, although not in a spiteful way.

"Well, our former house is literally leveled and a pile of remains. So, we will be in the market for a new house that will be better equipped for earthquakes and the twins." Neji answered quickly.

Naruto nodded. So they'd be here awhile.

"We could buy a house in Kumogakure for the time being. It's developing and it's not very far from Konoha." Gaara suggested.

Neji turned and looked at Gaara in complete bewilderment.

"Besides, all the clouds would remind me of your eyes." Gaara finished before standing up and stretching.

"Once New Konoha is build we can move into one of the houses here." Gaara finished in a bored tone.

"Why not just wait…" Neji began.

"Because I'd like privacy and I'm sure Sasuke and Naru would appreciate it as well." Gaara said flatly while staring at him.

"Alright then… We will consider other options. It seems pointless to buy a home though when we could rent instead."

Gaara waved him off and went upstairs.

A couple of hours passed and Naruto began making preparations for dinner when Neji came downstairs to inform Naruto that Gaara, the twins and himself would be departing for the evening and would be back later. Naruto gave him a blank look but shrugged it off anyway. He set out enough food for himself, Nozomi and Sasuke should he even arrive.

Chicken, baked potatoes and vegetables; nothing fancy or complicated.

Naruto had the table set and the food on it and he was getting Nozomi's plate ready with everything cut up and mashed up for easier eating when he heard the door open and close. Footsteps echoed throughout the house when whomever it was came up the stairs and Naruto spotted the familiar black hair style and simply stared at him.

"Hello.." Sasuke announced.

Nozomi lit up and slid off the chair and ran over to Sasuke and gave him a huge hug. Naruto tried not to allow the twitching in his eyebrow to begin. Why'd he never get those hugs?

Sasuke handed a package to Nozomi and patted her on the head. She immediately sat down and tore the package open and Naruto heard her squeal with joy. He looked up and saw a doll being squeezed to death by the three year old.

"Make sure you take good care of her, okay?" Sasuke said.

Nozomi nodded her head enthusiastically and came back to the table with the doll in hand and put the doll on the seat next to her.

"Nozomi, what do you say?" Naruto asked.

"Thank you!" She chimed at Sasuke with a big bright smile.

"You are most welcome Nozomi." Sasuke replied with a smile taking a seat next to Naruto's right.

They ate dinner in silence and Sasuke took Nozomi up to bed with her doll and got her ready and brought her back down to what Naruto and Gaara had named, "Fort Chaos".

Sasuke went downstairs and came back up with an envelope in hand and went into his office and placed it inside. He came back out and wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and pressed kisses to the blonde's neck.

"Hmmm, now that I have you what shall I do with you?" Sasuke asked teasingly.

"I'm still mad at you."

Sasuke exhaled sharply and rested his head against the shorter man's shoulder. He readjusted himself and turned Naruto in his arms and was met with irritated blue eyes.

"I was misinformed of the orphanage conditions. They are, in fact, beyond maximum capacity. I went and visited them myself." Sasuke announced.

"So you went and looked at where she'd end up. Charming. Does it have a good view?" Naruto asked sarcastically.

Sasuke shook his head, "It's not a very happy place, even for an adult to walk into." Sasuke turned his eyes over to where Nozomi was sleeping soundly with her doll.

"I don't want to condemn her to a place like that in hopes someone will love and care for her as well as we have…" Sasuke said trailing off. Obsidian eyes turned back to taken aback blue ones.

"I've assumed custody of her. She is now mine. So I expect my lovely wife to taken great care of our daughter." Sasuke said with slight humor in his voice.

"She's ours…" Naruto trailed off.

"Yes… She is now Nozomi Uchiha."

Naruto's eyes watered up and his lip quivered. He began to sniff and sob lightly.

"Something wrong? Are you unhappy with this."

Naruto's blonde locks shook and he wrapped his arms around Sasuke tightly and hugged him.

"I love you Sasuke… and I love our daughter." Naruto said happily.

"I love you too, Naru."


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Don't own

A/N: Sorry for the delayed update!

Chapter 16

Sasuke's head rested against the headboard and his body was propped up by pillows. His mouth was agape as he watched his very delicious blonde ride him. Sasuke kept his hands on Naruto's hips with a bruising grip and slightly thrusted up as Naruto slide back down.

It was an extremely arousing sight and he was slightly scared if he loosened his grip it may disappear.

Sasuke licked his lips and Naruto leaned forward and kissed him. Naruto threaded his hands through dark locks and deepened the kiss even further.

"I love you" Naruto whispered as he pulled back.

"I love you too." Sasuke whispered back.

Naruto stroked himself when he got close and Sasuke added a little more speed and force to his thrusting and when Naruto finished he followed.

Naruto leaned forward and hugged Sasuke and Sasuke pressed kisses to the blondes tanned neck. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto and just held him there content to know he was still there.

Naruto slid off Sasuke and curled into his side and Sasukendrew him as close as possible.

"Hey Teme?" Naruto asked quietly.

"Yes, Naru?"

"This is going to sound strange... But I'd like you to write letters to me..."

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why?"

"So that way I can read all the beautiful and wonderful thoughts you have about me." Nruto said with a soft smile.

Sasuke shook his head and kissed the tanned forehead that had a coat of sweat.

"You really are a woman disguised as a man..." Sasuke said teasingly.

"But, I thought you were gay?" Naruto teased back.

Sasuke's chest began to shake as laughter bubbled inside giving a deep laugh.

"Even if you were a woman, I think I'd still fall in love with you."

"See, write beautiful things like that to me."

"We will see. For now, lets get cleaned up." Sasuke said and pushed Naruto off his shoulder slightly and stood up grabbing a towel and wiping himself down and then tossing the towel to Naruto who was still laying on the bed comfortably.

Naruto cleaned himself off and Sasuke went into the bathroom. Naruto fell asleep before Sasuke came back in.

Sasuke's smile grew as he listened to Naru snore softly. He got dressed and went down into his office. He flipped a small ball through his fingers as he looked down at the various things on his desk. Truthfully, once he'd gotten to the orphanage a part of him became depressed. All the children looked broken, and Nozomi was so happy all the time. Sure, it'd taken time fore her to come out of her shell, but now she was full of life and Sasuke couldn't stomach taking her happiness away.

Sasuke pulled a piece of paper out and grabbed his pencil and started sketching Nozomi with her trademark smile.

The sun rose when the portrait was finished. Sasuke looked up to see the small 3 year old walking in holding her doll and yawning. She walked straight over to Sasuke and tried to climb up into his lap. Sasuke hesitated before picking her up as he remembered being picked up and placed on his mothers lap and put Nozomi on his own.

Nozomi looked down at the portrait that Sasuke had drawn of her.

"Is that me?" She asked tiredly.

"Yes, it is. Do you like it?" Sasuke asked nervously.

The small head shook.

"Why not?" Sasuke asked offended.

"B'cause... It doesn't look like me. 'M not that pretty." She finished with a pout.

"I wouldn't draw anything I don't see." Sasuke said to her.

Nozomi leaned back into his chest and he secured her with an arm around his waist. He gave a small smile remembering when he'd draw his mother. She was always modest and said He exaggerated her looks. It wasn't true. Sasuke could only draw things and people how he saw them. His mother was beautiful so he drew her as a beautiful woman. The same rule would apply to Nozomi.

"I'm hungry."

"Go wake your mother up." Sasuke instructed.

"Mommy?"

"Yes. That is Naru's new name." Sasuke informed.

The little girls eyes widened before scooting off Sasuke's lap and running off with her doll up the stairs.

Sasuke knew he was going to pay for that. But, Naru would learn not to threaten him. Ever.

Naruto was fast asleep-until a three year old yelling mommy abruptly changed that.

"Mommy! Wake up" the three year old cried.

"Nozomi..."

"Mommy! I'm hungry!"

"Nozomi, why are you calling me 'mommy'." Naruto asked tired and confused.

"Sasuke said that's your new name."

Naruto's face dropped. He sat up and remembered he'd gone to bed naked.

"Nozomi?"

"Yes mommy?"

"Can you go tell your daddy I'll be right down?"

"Daddy?" The little girl asked confused.

"Yeah-Sasuke. He's going by Daddy now."

"That's funny." The three year old giggled. "Your mommy and he's daddy." She giggled more.

Naruto smiled at their daughter.

"Go tell him, ok?"

"Ok!" She slid off the bed and ran back down stairs. Naruto jumped up and threw clothes on and started to go downstairs. He got downstairs and wanted to glare, but couldn't from seeing Nozomi pull Sasuke out of his office. He shook his head at the slightly smug looking Uchiha. Gaara and Neji came downstairs and the twins crawled out of their fort together. Naruto made breakfast for everyone and the morning started off silently.

"Gaara and I have a place set up and we will be moving in by the end of the week." Neji announced.

Sasuke nodded his head in acknowledgement and swallowed his food.

"Good luck. Let me know if you need anything." Sasuke said.

Neji nodded in confirmation.

Sasuke looked around he house and noted it had basically been flipped upside down in the past few months. He had been by himself in an immaculately clean house feeling depressed. Naru had come in and lit up the dullness. He brought Nozomi into the house making it even more vibrant feeling. How odd. He had always considered himself a man who preferred silence and no distractions, but he was beginning to feel like he had been missing this. He wanted the noise and distractions.

One thing was certain. Sakura would need to come by a bit more.

The week had gone on easily and predictably. Neji and Gaara had packed their belongings and moved out. Naruto and Sasuke had put everything back to normal and got Nozomi settled in Sasuke's old bedroom.

Sakura came by and did a lot of the smaller things since the men had replaced the furniture to its original area.

"Sakura!" Nozomi chimed as she came down the stairs to greet the pink-haired teenager-who adored Nozomi.

"Hello Nozomi! How are you today?" Sakura asked with a smile.

"Good, how are you?"

"I am fine."

Nozomi seemed pleased by the answer and ran over to her doll to play.

Sakura looked up and saw Sasuke come out of his office.

"Mr. Uchiha, how are you today?"

"I am fine Miss Haruno. I was wondering if you'd be available to watch Nozomi for me? Just when I am working or need to step out for work things?"

"Of course. I'd love too. She's is an absolute angel." Sakura answered.

"Thank you Miss Haruno. From 8:00A.M. till 4:00PM Monday through Thursday unless told otherwise?" Sasuke answered and Sakura nodded.

Sasuke hooded his head and walked back into his office. Sakura watched after him as he rendered his officer. Sakura went around and cleaned up the house and greeted Mr. Senju when he made his appearance downstairs and went into his office. After she had finished her cleaning duties she sat down and played with Nozomi.

"You are so precious." she cooed at the little girl who turned and beamed at her.

"I've hired Sakura to basically be a Nanny to Nozomi while we work. So we need to watched it." Sasuke warned and Naruto nodded in confirmation.

Around noon the men exited the office to see Sakura in the kitchen making lunch for all of them and Nozomi's hair had been done in pretty braids.

"I made your favorite Mr.. Uchiha." Sakura said quietly.

Naruto looked at the counter and table and saw a whole lot of tomato themed things. His Teme was weird...

Naruto cut some thick pieces of bread and dipped it in the tomato soup while Sasuke went for the heavily decorated tomato salad.

And Nozomi... "Ew..."

The next day Sakura, Naru and Nozomi all went out of the house leaving Sasuke completely alone for the first time in awhile.

He didn't like it.

Not one bit.

He walked around the house aimlessly trying to rid himself of the boredom he was experiencing. It was to quiet. Sasuke looked and saw a few pieces of paper and an envelope.

Naru wanted letters didn't he?

Sasuke went over to the writing desk and started to write a letter.

_"To the Love of My Life, _

_As requested, I am writing to you. I'm not sure exactly what I am supposed to write, but hopefully this will meet your expectation. Today was misery without seeing your face or being in your presence. Hearing your beautiful laugh or seeing your bright smile. Hopefully this torment will be over soon and you will waltz through the door any moment now and make this horrible day be gone with. You should really consider just staying with me at home all day. I can think of a few ways to keep you occupied should you find boredom looming upon you. It's unfair that you get to go out and about without me and I'm trapped inside my home office being plagued by thoughts of you. It's quite unproductive if you ask me. I miss you dearly and it would be wonderful if you opened the front door with groceries to make dinner. But I would settle for you walking in without them. Until next time, I love you._

_Your's Forever, _

_Sasuke"_

He looked over it pleased with his handiwork. He slipped it inside the envelope and before he sealed it he looked at the vase with sunflowers in it. He shrugged his shoulders and picked one of the smaller flowers out and snapped the stem off and slipped the flower inside the envelope and sealed it. Sasuke walked upstairs and set the envelope under Naru's pillow for him to find later on.

Sasuke walked out of the room feeling a whole new level of embarrassment as he rubbed the back of his head. He laid down on the couch downstairs and let his composure completely go and hung his head upside down off the edge of the sofa and only brought it up once the pressure build up had become too much. Once the pressure build up had gone away he began counting…

"1…2…3…"


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I may seriously consider getting someone to proofread these chapters prior to posting.

Chapter 17

Naruto and Nozomi walked inside after having escorted Sakura home. Naruto was actually happy he had gotten to witness Sakura and her future husband really interacted. He was very over-enthusiastic and it was highly embarrassing for her. Naruto had commented on how he thought it was sweet and she's a lucky girl. Sakura only replied with a comment on how she wished he'd keep his blossoming love for her quieter.

Naruto shuffled groceries in his hand and quietly shut the door and the pair of them walked upstairs to here Sasuke... Counting.

"2,471... 2,472... 2,473"

"4!" Nozomi shouted and ran over to Sasuke and the now surprised man sat up and allowed her to climb in his lap and hug him.

"Why were you counting?" Naruto asked confused.

"None of your business." Sasuke replied cooly.

"Uh huh. Well I got groceries so get cooking." Naruto said cheekily.

Sasuke stood up and watched his daughter go get her doll before pecking His blonde on the lips and accepting the food and carried it into the kitchen.

Sasuke prepped and cooked dinner listening to the other two occupants playing. He smiled to himself thinking about how Naru running into him had pushed him back on track and furthered his life. Funny how things work out.

The next day Naruto went outside to sit on the stairs. He was contemplating planting flowers out front but feared the ramifications if he did. Naruto stepped down the steps to survey the front of the house. It really was beautiful, but it seemed so dull and lifeless. Sasuke had a garden in the back, but no one could see it. Konoha got a fair bit of sun so most plants could thrive. Naruto dropped his head and looked straight down at the floor noticing a curious object wedged between the cobblestones. Naruto flicked out a pocket knife and dug at it and smiled at the familiar object that came up. A button. Not just any button. The one that goes in the box. Naruto went back inside and climbed up the stairs ignoring his boyfriend trying to eloquently explain to a 3 year old why she couldn't have a pony live in her room.

Naruto looked around the room trying to figure out where to put the button and decided under his pillow works since Sasuke was an insomniac and wouldn't take it to put back on his coat. Naruto grabbed the pillow and felt his heart get caught in his throat. Sasuke wrote him a letter. He picked it up and could tell it was the first one he finds. He set the button down next to it and put the pillow back over it.

Naruto went downstairs and saw their daughter try to convince Sasuke a pony could fit in her room and if it got to big could go in the other room.

Naruto climbed all the way downstairs and went outside to access the basement. He popped the door open and saw a few pieces of furniture and a work bench. Naruto want currently searching for something to put these things in until he can buy the box. Nothing seemed to work.

Naruto abandoned the basement and passed by his adorable little family again. This time it sounded like a compromise. He went to the basement entrance and quietly entered it. Naruto walked inside and saw Sasuke's mothers portrait and her belongings. In fact, much of the attic was exactly how he found it.

Naruto took care not to move much of anything in case Sasuke would be funny about it until he gave up. Naruto came back down to the second floor to see Sasuke and Nozomi had agreed on a teddy bear.

"So, what will you be naming your teddy bear?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know yet. Daddy has to go get her first." Nozomi answered.

"You better go get her teddy bear Daddy. It'd be sad if all the teddy bears got adopted and Nozomi didn't get one..." Naruto said mischievously.

Sasuke glared as Nozomi began to panic, "DADDY YOU NEED TO GO NOW!" The three year old screamed.

Naruto smiled and Sasuke resigned to going to look for a teddy bear... Where ever those were sold.

Naruto shook his head as Sasuke walked down the stairs. Naruto shook his head. Sasuke was going to spoil this little girl. Her husband was in for it. He had better be rich. Nozomi ran to the windows overlooking the street and Naruto did the same watching his retreating back. Naruto combed his hand through her hair and kissed her on top of the head.

"Papa, do you think Daddy will buy me a big teddy bear?" Nozomi asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he did..." Naruto answered honestly.

Naruto coaxed Nozomi into cleaning up after herself and they all straightened up. Naruto heard the door open and Nozomi ran to the stairs and down the staircase and Naruto heard a gasp. He came don the stairs... And saw the biggest teddy bear he had ever seen. It was bigger than him. He could sleep on that thing.

"Honey, when we said teddy bear, we didn't mean life size..." Naruto said slowly.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and let it slump down and Nozomi tackled it with a big hug.

"I got a smaller one too..." He said producing another one. Although much smaller.

"Where are we going to put this giant thing?" Naruto said with a laugh.

"MY ROOM!" Nozomi yelled. She slid off the massive stuffed animal and slowly began dragging it to the stairs.

"Would you like some help sweetheart?"

"No... I got it." She said a little strained.

Sasuke walked and pushed the bear from the other side with his foot watching the small child with mild amusement. Naruto shook his head. Not only would he spoil her, he was going to inflate her ego. Naruto realized he would have to be the parent that keeps her humble. Nozomi made it to the stairs and started pulled the giant bear up. This was when Sasuke bent down and picked up most of it and Nozomi smiled at him accepting the help. Naruto stood in the exact same spot just shaking his head in dismay.

A knock on the door caught his attention when he saw two young boys holding boxes. Filled with other things.

"Will there be anything else delivered after this?" Naruto asked seriously.

The boys nodded and Naruto sighed and motioned for them to set the boxes down. So much for cleaning. Teme is just go to buy stuff and make the house impossible to clean. Sakura would be earning more than her paycheck. Naruto stood there until everything had been dropped off. Nozomi now had completely brand new everything. Sasuke came down with her holding the small bear and let her run to her new things and Naruto looked over at Sasuke who gave him a blank look.

"For someone who was so unsure about children you seem to have embraced spoiling exceptionally well." Naruto said as he raised an eyebrow.

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows. "You think I spoil her?"

Naruto nodded. "This would be spoiling a child."

"I thought parents bought this kind of stuff for their children."

"They do... In increments. Not all at once."

Sasuke made a face and shrugged.

"Are you jealous I spoiled her?"

"Yeah, I am. Now I can't buy her anything." Naruto said defensively.

Sasuke walked over and kissed his cheek. "You can buy her whatever you want. I don't think she would be sad at receiving more toys."

"What is Santa going to buy her?" Naruto asked.

"Santa?"

"You know, the fat guy that wiggles down a chimney with toys on Christmas Eve."

...

"Oh Teme, you had such a sad childhood." Naruto said seriously.

Sasuke tried to remember if he'd ever heard about Santa...

"Ah, I know who Santa is now. My brother ruined that part of my childhood early on so it was never a thing in this house." Sasuke said with a shrug.

"Well, it's not getting ruined for her! It is becoming 'a thing' and this house will look like Santa jizzed all over it!" Naruto snapped.

The look on Sasuke's face... Was priceless.

"What?"

"That came out wrong..." Naruto said quietly.

"No, I am pretty sure your brain is just overworked." Sasuke said with a smirk. Sasuke walked over to his daughter and Naruto kicked him in the ass.

"Where are we going to put all of this?" Naruto asked his genius of a boyfriend.

"We'll could covert the second bedroom into a playroom for her?" He suggested.

"Yeah, but then where would I sleep?" Naruto asked with a face that said 'try again'. They had to mess the sheets up and make the room look used every morning.

"What about the attic?" Naruto suggested.

Sasuke shook his head. That wouldn't work. Sasuke stood up and walked around the bottom floor. Sasuke walked over and started to rearrange the furniture essentially making a corner of it empty save for an area rug. Sasuke took a small circular table that served no actual purpose and dragged it over into the corner. Naruto watched and had already figured out he was making a play area for her but decided to let Sasuke figure it out on his own. Sasuke disappeared upstairs and came back down with a small lace sheet and through it over as a table cloth. Sasuke picked up the tea set box and set it up. Sasuke grabbed a few pillows off the extra Sofia's and threw them over there and picked out some of the other toys that would not be going upstairs and set them up.

After it was all said and done they moved Nozomi over there and brought the quiet toys upstairs. Books, stuffed dolls and some blocks made the cut.

Other dolls, tea set, crayons and some paper, a stationary pony and other toys stayed downstairs. They agreed to move them around if Nozomi asked. They didn't want her trying to move the bigger things up and down the stairs.

Sasuke and Naruto sat holding each other watching Nozomi serve tea to her dolls. Naruto patted Sasuke's leg and got up and walked over to her.

"May I join your party?"

"Yes Papa!" Nozomi answered and picked up a doll and put it off by another and instructed Naru to sit where the doll had been. Nozomi "poured" the tea into the small little cup and Naru pretended to sip the tea and complimented her on how good it was making her light up. Sasuke felt something warm spread throughout his chest and a smile slip on his face. He couldn't think of a better parent for Nozomi than Naru. He could easily provide for her, but he wasn't sure he could interact with her as easily as his blonde companion did. Sasuke stood up and walked over and ran some fingers through her hair gaining her attention.

"Want to join Daddy?" She asked.

"Maybe in a little bit, ok?" He said and walked upstairs.

Sasuke went upstairs to the second story and into his office and pulled out a piece of paper and dipped his pen in ink and started writing another letter... Which he was very much confused as to the purpose of.

"_I'm beginning to wonder what you do with these letter's darling and the purpose behind them. You have are strange Naru. But, that's what I love about you. You've been exciting ever since I met you; I will forever thank dark and dreary rainstorms and slippery sidewalks and your poor balance. Anytime I hear thunder and lightning I have a nostalgic moment from when you fell into my arms. I'm sorry about my behavior the past few weeks. I know you wouldn't force me to do something that would make me unhappy, I just never saw myself as a father given the circumstances. So, this letter is being written to make sure you know I am happy with you and I will love our daughter just as much as I love you. I can hear the two of you giggling and cooing in the next room over. I suppose I should go and join my two god sent miracles. You're going to make a wonderful mother Naru and I am filled with a sense of joy that I get to call you both mine. My family. My loves. All mine. I am so grateful for the both of you. –Sasuke"_

Sasuke sealed the envelope and walked into the kitchen with it. He grabbed a platter and placed some cookies and the envelope on it and walked downstairs with them and placed them on the table.

"A letter for you, and cookies for the both of you." Sasuke said pretending to be a waiter causing Nozomi to giggle because Sasuke even did the accent.

"You sound funny Daddy!" She exclaimed. Sasuke smirked and walked back upstairs.

Naruto's grin threatened to split his face. Sasuke was going to be forced into using that accent in the bedroom. Nozomi got spoiled all the time and Naruto was NOT beneath guilt tripping.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Naruto woke up wrapped up next to Sasuke who had actually slept through the whole night. Naruto was actually excited to see what Sasuke would be like after having a full night of rest. Naruto very quietly slid out of bed and ran the bath peeking his head back in the room to see Sasuke still knocked out. Sakura wouldn't be coming over today so he didn't have to run back to the other room to mess it up quickly. Naruto took a bath and got out to see Sasuke had readjusted but was still sound asleep. Naruto quietly got dressed and snuck out of the room.

Naruto walked into Nozomi's room to see she was in the exact same position Sasuke was in. Naruto picked the sleeping toddler up and carried her into the bedroom and slid her under Sasuke's arm who cuddled her into his chest and neither of them woke.

Naruto wished he had a camera to capture this.

Naruto went back into her room and straightened up laying an outfit on the bed for her when she woke up. Naruto went downstairs and decided to spoil his little family and got everything out to start cooking. About halfway through the preparations Sasuke and Nozomi came downstairs fully dressed and ready for the day. Sasuke walked up and hugged Naruto from behind and kissed him on the neck.

"Morning Beautiful." Sasuke murmured.

"You need to sleep all night, every night. You are much more tolerable."

"Hn." Sasuke replied before joining his daughter at the table who had taken a crayon and some paper and started to color. Sasuke watched her draw what she decided was a flower and Sasuke smiled.

"Looks like we have a little artist. Her work rivals yours Naru." Sasuke called.

Naruto walked over putting food down and looked at her drawing. And then at Sasuke.

Naruto kissed her atop of the head and took the drawing to hang it up.

Once all the food was set there was a knock at the door and Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows but Naruto waved his hands and went downstairs to see what the fuss was all about. Naruto peeked out the front window out of habit and opened the door to see a very big woman. She had sharp eyes, jet black hair pulled tightly into a bun and a briefcase.

"Good morning Ma'am. How may I help you?" Naruto asked politely.

"You can fetch your employer for me." The woman spoke sharply. Naruto flinch at the sight of her teeth. They were discolored and all messed up.

"My what?"

"Your employer you imbecile. Mr. Uchiha." She replied seemingly annoyed.

"My room mate and co-worker you mean?" Naruto corrected her.

The woman looked him up and down before reaching into her tight jacket pocket producing a pencil and a notepad and scribbled something down. She pushed past Naruto and stepped inside looked around. She walked over to Nozomi's play area and scrunched her nose up. Naruto went to the foot of the stairs and hollered for Sasuke to come down.

Sasuke appeared and brought the little girl down with him.

"Yelling inside of a household. Despicable manners to teach a child." The woman snapped and scribbled in her notebook once more. Sasuke reached the bottom of the stairs immediately irritated.

"May I help you?" Sasuke bit out.

"Yes. My name is Ms. Pratt. I am here to assess if your fit enough to parent this child."

Naruto looked at her wide-eyed. Seriously.

"May I inquire as to why I was not informed of this prior?" Sasuke questioned.

"It's random selection. You don't make a good candidate for a parent because you are unmarried Mr. Uchiha and a child needs a mother." The beast of a woman replied.

Naruto made a face. Nozomi wasn't impressed either.

"I have provided a nanny for her. She has a female presence around her."

"But a nanny does not replace a mother."

"I fail to see why this is a problem now, and not beforehand when I legally obtained her."

"Konoha law can take a child away from any home that is unfit. A home without a mother and father in unfit and unstable for a child to grow up in."

Naruto was getting pissed off.

"So you are here to ultimately decide if my home is unfit for Nozomi who has been here quite some time now. "

"How long has she been here?"

"Since the earthquake, her house was one of the ones that burned."

"She did not get surrender to an orphanage?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because my co-worker rescued her from the building and brought her here to be cared for. The authorities were notified immediately of her whereabouts and they didn't complain about the living arrangements then and the orphanage director didn't complain when I agreed to adopt her." Sasuke shifted his stance. Nozomi had her arms wrapped around his neck mostly hiding but keeping her eyes on the woman.

"Nevertheless. I will be deciding if the child should remain her. I will first conduct if the living situation is appropriate." She tapped her finger to her chin and looked at Naruto. "Two men living together with a small girl is very inappropriate." She wrote something in her notepad.

Naruto walked away and up the stairs before he cussed the woman out and sat down at the table and started to eat. Sasuke and the woman came upstairs and Sasuke put Nozomi back in her chair to finish eating. Sasuke stood by and let the woman walk around.

"You have a beautiful home Mr. Uchiha. It really could use a woman's touch."

"It has a woman's touch. My mothers to be specific." Sasuke said back as politely as possible.

"I see." The woman wrote another note in her notebook. Sasuke guided her upstairs and Naruto watched in disgust. That fat heifer was really pushing that marriage thing. Sasuke wasn't going to bite. And definitely not on her line. Naruto shuddered at that image.

About twenty minutes later and breakfast eaten and Nozomi's hair properly done. Naruto had cleaned up the table and left Sasuke's partially eaten breakfast on the table the woman came back downstairs and Sasuke followed. Sasuke escorted her all the way downstairs and came back up after a few minutes and sat down at the table to finish eating.

"What'd she say."

Sasuke swallowed the food in his mouth before replying, "She needs to investigate more to make a decision." He said.

"Oh? Does she need flowers and a date from you to pass you as a suitable parent?"

Sasuke didn't reply.

"Sasuke? I may be a man, but I will put Karin's crazy to shame." Naruto said seriously.

"She said it may be best to get to know each other in a more private setting to get to know me better as a person. So, we will be going out to dinner tomorrow evening." Sasuke answered quietly.

Annnnnndddddd Good-bye.

Naruto walked away and upstairs and grabbed a duffel bag and threw clothes in it. Sasuke came running upstairs and stopped when he got to the doorway. He grabbed the bag and toss it to the floor and grabbed Naruto by the wrists.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked looking terrified.

"Leaving. She's playing you. There's not a damn chance Neji is being investigated. She wants to marry you and your indulging her!" Naruto screamed and tears threatened to fall from his eyes.

"I know what she's doing. But I need to play her game so I can keep our daughter whom I am becoming attached too!" Sasuke shouted back. Naruto's bottom lip quivered and he shoved Sasuke off and went downstairs and picked Nozomi up and hugged her and started to cry. Sasuke came down and he felt his heart actually start to break.

"Naru..."

"I'm going to go for a walk." Naruto choked out and kissed his daughters head before heading to the stairs only to get blocked by Sasuke.

"Please don't go. Definitely not upset. I need you here..." Sasuke said quietly. Naruto walked around him and Sasuke tried to hold him there and Sasuke got lightly pushed off. Naruto walked down the stairs and went outside. He honestly felt stressed. Everything was going to well and of course so,etching has to mess it up. Naruto walked the streets and browsed with empty and dead eyes. Naruto stopped in front of a calendar and surprised himself. His birthday was tomorrow.

Naruto exhaled and just window shopped.

Sasuke ran downstairs at damn near lightning speed and ripped open the door only to see Neji. The disappointment must have been evident.

"What did you do?" Neji asked.

"Some woman is investigating me to see if I'm a suitable parent. In the process I pissed Naruto off.

"So you sent him running? I wasted this money for no reason?"

"What? No he's coming home... He had too. What do you mean wasted money?"

"I bought this present for Naruto. Could you give it to him tomorrow on my behalf. I'm happy to have caught just you and not him. Feel free to let him know its from me and that Gaara wishes him a happy birthday." Neji said before walking away.

Sasuke held the envelope in his hands. Great. How the hell was he going to make this up to Naruto?

Sasuke went upstairs and got his jacket and got Nozomi's jacket and went out with the 3 year old.

He held her hand as they walked down the street and Sasuke paused seeing Suigetsu outside.

"Hey Sasuke."

"Hello Suigetsu. Pleasant to see you outside instead of your other half."

"Tch. Se won't be seeing outside for a long time. I had her committed last night." Suigetsu said and followed it up with a blissful sigh.

"And you didn't invite me. How rude." Sasuke said blandly.

"Sorry. I was too busy grinning like a madman and cheering as they hauled her away." The man said with a sharp smile. "Got a little one I see..."

"This is my daughter Nozomi." Sasuke said.

"If you ever have anyone being mean too you, just let me know." The man said and smiled at her.

"There's a man lady who said Daddy needs a wife and she might take me away..." The three year old said.

"Want me to make her go bye-bye?" Suigetsu asked with raised eyebrows.

"No..." Sasuke said before pulling his daughter away who was nodding enthusiastically at the man with sharp looking teeth.

Sasuke dragged her into a shop and looked down at her and stooped to her level.

"Tomorrow is Papa's birthday so we are going to buy him some presents, ok?" Sasuke informed her and she nodded her head.

"Ok... Now what would Naru like..." Sasuke wondered out loud.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Finally updating this one… lol. It's a little longer than normal as an apology. Plus… SMEXY SMUT

Courtship 19

"Daddy... How about a pretty doll for Papa?" Nozomi asked with wide eyes.

"No, I don't think he would want a doll Nozomi." Sasuke said still looking around the store.

"What about a pony?"

Sasuke smiled down at her and patted her head. The little girl walked down the aisle and looked through the shelves poking at things that she deemed interesting enough to touch. Sasuke looked around and got a little disheartened. Sasuke could always buy him a pocket watch, but Naru was almost always with him and Sasuke was pretty sure he couldn't read the time.

Nozomi was still looking for something when she saw a pretty box. She picked the box up and opened it frowning that nothing was inside. She walked over to her father and pulled on his coat gaining his attention.

"We could put his present in this pretty box, right Daddy?"

"Yes, we could Nozomi. It's a very pretty box indeed." Sasuke said smiling down at her.

They bought the box and entered a different store buying a pocket watch, more for show, and some pocket handkerchiefs. They put the items in the box and walked home together. Sasuke stopped by another store and picked up a bottle of champagne and could only pray his Dobe wouldn't leave. He was happy and comfortable with their little family and that's how he wanted it. It was difficult enough establishing a relationship with another man, let alone one who actually is your other half.

They got home and Sasuke looked around hoping Naruto was home, but he wasn't. Sasuke took the box in his office and pulled a card up and wrote simply and elegantly, I love you, on it and put it inside the box.

Sasuke would just wait until Naruto got home. They'd go out to lunch tomorrow, they'd make up and everything would go back to normal. Ms. Pratt would approve Sasuke as a father and their nightmare would be over.

Sasuke stayed up until almost midnight until going to bed and hoping he'd wake up next to a gorgeous blonde Dobe.

Naruto for his part, was sitting in the park. He was turning into a woman. He honestly for the first time sympathized with Ino and her mood swings. Naruto sat out in the park until the sun was beginning to rise. Naruto got up and dusted his pants off and started to walk home. He opened the door quietly and made little to no noise going up the stairs. Naruto looked in on Nozomi and peeked in on Sasuke who was tossing and turning in the bed. Naruto went into the spare bedroom and laid down falling asleep almost immediately.

Sasuke woke up and glared at the spot Naru should've been in. His hair was plastered and stuck in all sorts of directions. He held his head in his hands and tried to convince himself the world hadn't ended and there was still a reason to live. Nozomi. His daughter made her appearance a few moments later and peeked over to the other side of the bed looking for her Papa and frowned when she didn't see him.

"Papa didn't come back." She sad teary eyed and in a broken voice.

"Doesn't look like it..." Sasuke said. Nozomi crossed the room to the bed and Sasuke picked her up and put her on the bed. He cradled her to his chest and the little girl laid there content and feeling safe in her fathers arms. Sasuke stroked her back the way his mom used too and laid back settling her head on his chest and her curled into his side. They laid like that for a few moments before Sasuke decided to get up and feed his daughter. He'd rather not be accused of starving her.

Sasuke picked her up and walked her out into the hallway pausing when he saw someone in Itachi's old room. Sasuke looked a little closer and his heart soared seeing it was Naru. Nozomi gasped and started squirming to be let down and Sasuke calmed her down and suggested they bring breakfast and his present up and she nodded. They both snuck quietly downstairs and cooked a full breakfast and made Naru a tray full of food.

"Nozomi, go get Papa's present. It's in my office." Sasuke whispered.

She ran into Sasuke's office and grabbed the box and they both ascended the stairs. Nozomi took off towards the bed and climbed up and woke Naru up. A knee in the kidney kind of sucked first thing in the morning.

"Happy Birthday Papa!" Nozomi yelled.

Naruto blinked in surprise and looked around the room until he focused in on Sasuke holding a tray of food and then he looked back at his daughter who was trying to shove the box she was holding into his chest.

"Open it! I fou d the box, and Daddy put the pretty stuff inside." Nozomi said enthusiastically.

Naruto looked down into his lap recognizing the box and his face lit up. He opened it and indeed saw some 'pretty stuff' inside. "Thank you Nozomi." Naruto said and bumped noses with her.

"I made you breakfast too, but Daddy had to carry it." Nozomi said with a huge smile. Naruto looked over to see Sasuke half heartedly glaring at his daughter and shaking his head.

Naruto was well aware his 3 year old daughter had probably done stirring at most but he gave her the credit anyway. Sasuke out the tray of food down and shifted uncomfortably before walking out of the room and downstairs. Naruto picked up the bread first and before he knew it, the eggs, ham, oatmeal and coffee were devoured.

"Wow Papa... You eat fast." Nozomi said surprised.

Naruto licked his fingers and got up to take the tray back downstairs where Sasuke was poking at his food.

"Do you want to go out to lunch for your birthday?" Sasuke asked quietly.

Naruto stood there quietly debating whether or not he wanted too.

"If you don't want too that's ok too. It's your birthday..." Sasuke said in the same quiet voice.

"Sasuke. I would like to go out for my birthday, yes. But I find it rather depressing knowing my partner will be going out with a troll for dinner." Naruto said a little pissed off.

"I'd rather be out to dinner with you and Nozomi..." Sasuke said dropping the fork.

"But you won't be." Naruto said pointing out the reality of the situation.

Sasuke took a deep breath and let out a sigh. "What do you want Naru... I can't win in this situation. I want to keep Nozomi and you. I want to keep my family and I feel like I can't have both of you at the same time and its killing me Naru. I don't want to charm a woman who is blackmailing me, but this woman decides whether or not I get to keep our daughter. In doing so, I am making you angry. I can't win." Sasuke said before standing up and leaving the room.

They spent the remainder of the day on different levels of the house. Sasuke finally came downstairs dressed casually and gave Nozomi a hug and tried to say good bye to Naruto.

"Ready for your date?" Naruto asked bitterly.

"I suppose... I would rather have gotten ready for a lunch date with you."

"Mmmm."

Sasuke reached into his wallet and pulled out some money and placed it down next to Naruto. "Go out with Nozomi and have a nice dinner with her, ok?" Sasuke said rubbing his blondes arm and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

Naruto sat n the sofa hurt and a little angry. He didn't even watch as Sasuke walked down the stairs and instead opted to shut his eyes. He re-opened them after he heard to door shut. Naruto got up and made Nozomi dinner and gave her a bath and got her ready for bed. Naruto read her a bedtime story and carried her upstairs putting her to bed. Naruto went downstairs and cleaned the kitchen up before taking a long bath. Naruto slipped his pajamas on and looked at the time seeing it was close to 11 o'clock at night.

Naruto went upstairs and went inside the spare room and shut the door and fell into a rather fitful and horrible sleep.

Naruto woke up close to 10 in the morning and saw his door was still shut. He half wondered if Sasuke had even bothered coming home last night.

"Probably opted for a cheap sleazy motel..." Naruto said following it up with a yawn.

Naruto changed into some of Itachi's old clothes and shoes and then went downstairs hearing laughter. The blonde paused halfway down the staircase noting it was a woman's laughter. There at the kitchen table was Nozomi who looked scared, Sasuke who looked concerned and the whale who was chatting away. Naruto made brief eye contact before walking straight into the kitchen grabbing an apple and and started walking to the stairs to go outside.

"Strangers in the house are still a concern." Ms. Pratt said taking aware of Naruto's presence.

"I'm not a stranger." Naruto said quickly before Sasuke could smooth things over.

"But your not family either." She spoke as if she were a damn queen.

"No, I just went into a burning building risking my own life to save hers... But it doesn't matter what I say to you. If its really a problem I could always leave since your the woman of the house... Oh wait... That's Nozomi actually." Naruto said and then tapped his fingers to his lips then sharply nodded before walking down the stairs. Nozomi jumped out of her chair and chased Naruto down the stairs hugging his from behind.

"Don't leave!" She cried.

"I don't want too." Naruto said softly before turning around and getting eye level with her.

"Take me with you..." Nozomi said with tears beginning to fall and Naruto wiped them off her face.

"Right now I'm going in the backyard sweetie. You should go upstairs with your daddy. Ok?"

"Ok..." She said sniffing. She watched cautiously as Naruto walked out the back door. She looked up the stairs and decided she didn't want to be up there with the mean lady and decided watching her papa would be a better activity.

Naruto, dragged a few tools out of the shed and decided to get the garden ready to be planted all while relieving his anger at the moment. Naruto picked up the hoe and used it like a pick axe and repeatedly hit the ground with it.

Nozomi, thinking this was hilarious, started giggling.

(Upstairs)

"You really are a charming man Mr. Uchiha. It is rather surprising you haven't married yet." Ms. Pratt said while adjusting her chest and sticking it out more.

Sasuke vomited in his mouth a little bit before swallowing it back down and letting out a cough.

"I have no desire to marry to be honest." Sasuke answered trying to get away from this dangerous topic.

"Perhaps you should take more time and get to know someone a little better."

"I don't think that's necessary ma'am."

Ms. Pratt rolled her jaw before straightening up her posture,"Your room,ate has absolutely horrendous manners and I believe he is a poor influence on the child. I believe it would be in the best interest for this case that you evict him."

Sasuke's eyes widened,"I find Mr. Senju to actually be a help in my adjusting to being a father. He has experience with children and actually cared for her the first few days she was here. Also, his presence here ensures that should I need to run an errand there is a trustworthy babysitter for her. Had Mr. Senju not been here there wouldn't have been anyone to watch Nozomi last night whilst we were out." Sasuke answered in a flat and precise voice.

"So you are declining to remove him? I regret to inform you that Nozomi will have to be removed from this unstable household... Unless you can persuade me otherwise?"

"How does meeting my lawyers sound?" Sasuke replied angrily. "I will not consent to you removing my daughter from this home and you will be damn sure that I will drag this out until the day I die Ms. Pratt. I don't mind dragging a woman through the dirt to get justice. Are you sure your ready to find out what messing with an Uchiha entails?" Sasuke threatened.

The woman seemed flustered before Sasuke stood.

"I'll show you to the door." Sasuke grabbed her by the arm and pulled her down the stairs and out the front door.

"Try to take my daughter, and I will fight whoever I have to, to get her back. Understand? She's mine and I can assure you she will grow up happy and be well taken care of. Should you try to pull Nozomi out of my house all the officials will be notified that you tried to seduce me and don't think I didn't notice when you poured something in my drink. Good day." Sasuke said and slammed the door in her face.

Sasuke leaned against the door and locked it before walking across the room to the backyard and saw Nozomi and Naruto... "Gardening". In Sasuke's honest opinion he'd accuse Naruto of trying to destroy his garden.

Sasuke watched with a smile on his face and watlked upstairs to watch from above and he even laughed when his daughter decided Naru's hair needed dirt added to it. Now instead of sunshine blonde he was a dirty blonde.

Sasuke sat and thought about the best way to apologize to Naru for not having thrown in the towel at the very beginning with that wretched woman. Sasuke's face lit up and he jogged into his office and sat down and got his letter writing stuff out.

"To my Darling ball of Sunshine,

I am writing this whilst your tending to the garden. You are currently tending to the tomatoes.-

"The only vegetable in the garden." Sasuke muttered out loud to himself.

Two of my favorite things together. I am sorry about earlier today. I didn't mean to make you upset. It breaks my heart as much as it does yours that we can't really be together. I'd give anything to marry you. And that woman doesn't make things any easier. At least when we are here together it's just you and I and no one else.-

"Unless we count Nozomi..." Sasuke said as an afterthought.

You are my everything. Please don't hold it against me forever. You know I only have eyes for you. Even if you are a little dense sometimes. I am sorry.

Always and forever yours,

Sasuke

Sasuke tapped his chin remembering something his blonde had been struggling with when he'd checked on them.

P.S. it's much easier to dig if you loosen the soil first my love"

Sasuke sealed the envelope up and went downstairs and watched them from the safety of inside. They were terrible at gardening. Sasuke honestly might just get rid of the garden since they were torturing it. The new loves of his life were killing the constant love of his life since he'd been a boy. He momentarily wondered what he'd done to do to deserve this kind of torture. He was half smiling and half crying by the time they'd finished.

"Daddy! We made the garden pretty for you!" Nozomi said smiling.

"Yes... You did..." Sasuke said slowly.

Naruto stopped almost daring him to complain. Instead he was handed an envelope.

"I might be going to jail... For failing to comply with an authority." Sasuke said looking up at Naruto.

"What's jail?" Nozomi asked curiously.

"It's where idiots go." Naruto answered.

"So... daddy is an idiot?" Nozomi asked cocking her head to the side.

"Yep." Naruto said and Sasuke didn't argue it.

"Oh... What's an idiot?"

Sasuke got down to her level, "an idiot is someone who does something very stupid."

"Ohhhhhh. But what did you do that was stupid?"

Sasuke smiled at her, "I wanted to keep you."

"That's not stupid!"

"I agree." Sasuke said and looked up at Naruto with hopeful eyes.

"What'd she say..." Naruto asked tiredly.

"She wanted me to get rid of you and I told to piss off and that if she came after my family I'd tear her to shreds." Sasuke said without an ounce of remorse in his tone.

Naruto's eyebrows raised. "You did that?"

"Yes."

"Did you act like a perfect gentleman when you did this."

"Of course. My mother raised me to be a gentleman."

Naruto smiled softly and walked over throwing his arms around the man he loved's neck and kissed him. Sasuke's tongue traced Naruto's lips and Naruto opened his mouth and slid his tongue along Sasuke's. Naruto threaded his fingers into Sasuke's black hair and Sasuke groped Naruto's butt and held his lower back pulling them as close as possible together.

"Ewwwwww Daddy is touching Papa's butt." Nozomi said giggling and both men pulled apart suddenly remembering the small child in the room. Naruto wiped the saliva off his mouth and ushered Nozomi who was still giggling over to her toys. Sasuke watched Naruto as lust clouded his vision and he became very aware of how long it'd been since he had alone time with Naru.

Naruto looked back over at Sasuke and became aware that Sasuke looked a lot like a predator about to pounce so Naruto ran for the stairs trying to save his daughter from getting traumatized.

Naruto made it to the top floor and in the room before Sasuke but the victory was short lived when he was tackled from behind and mostly landed on on the bed. One leg hadn't made it and was dangling off.

Sasuke reached straight into Naruto's pants and starting sucking on the back of his neck.

"Teme... This works better naked..." Naruto breathed out.

Sasuke grabbed where the seam was on Naruto's pants and tore them.

"Hey! I liked these..." Naruto complained.

"Shut up. That's what a seamstress is for Baka."

Sasuke took his clothes off pleased the pants he'd just torn made for easy access. Sasuke grabbed some olive oil, which they had discovered worked well as a lubricant, and he started stretching his blonde immediately. Sasuke held Naruto down by keeping one hand on his lower back as he got a little rough and impatient. Naruto managed to wiggle out of the shirt he was wearing before Sasuke decided to tear that to shreds next and tried to relax which was proving difficult with Sasuke being impatient.

"Naru... Do you think you can take it?" Sasuke asked with a thick voice.

"Maybe." Naruto answered back.

Sasuke got the oil and stroked himself and and Naruto got on the bed a little more and stayed close to the edge allowing Sasuke to remain standing. Sasuke got lined up and pushed in slowly. Naruto choked in air because it had been awhile and Naruto pushed against the intrusion until Sasuke was all the way in.

"I love you Naru..." Sasuke said shakily. Naruto felt something wet hit his back and he craned his neck around and saw Sasuke was crying.

"Teme, why are you crying..."

"I don't want t lose you. Ever."

Naruto took a deep breath, "then stop doing stupid shit."

Sasuke smirked and shook his head. His Dobe had such a way with words. Sasuke leisurely began to thrust in and out reveling in the feeling of being inside his blonde, who was still just as tight as their first time.

Naruto, opted for focusing on the feeling and trying to ignore the fact Sasuke felt bigger than usual.

Sasuke kept the tempo up until he pulled out and nudged Naruto to roll onto his back.

"Yesterday really was terrible and I'm sorry for it."

"Hm."

"And I also noticed you didn't go out like I'd asked." Sasuke said while making a face.

"Nope." Naruto answered trying to figure out why Sasuke would just stop during the middle of sex. "Why'd you stop?"

"This counts as a part of your present. I'm going to let you choose what you want to do."

"Wait a minute. Are you basically giving me the reins?"

"Yes." Sasuke said in a low voice.

"And you can't complain or say no?" Naruto asked skeptically.

"Unless its physically impossible... No, I will not decline the request."

"So... You would bottom? If I asked right now?"

Naruto watched Sasuke's face morph into some rather interesting expressions. One being hesitation.

"I would bottom... But I wouldn't get too used to it." Sasuke added.

Naruto silently thanked whoever was responsible. Sasuke's ass was going to pay.

"Alright, bend over baby cause I'm going to tap dat ass." Naruto said sitting up quickly but stopped when Sasuke had the most confused expression he'd ever seen in his entire life.

"Heh... On your knees..."

Sasuke eyed him skeptically but complied anyway.

Naruto got behind Sasuke and immediately got irritated. Turns out Sasuke's femurs were longer than his which would make this an impossible position.

"Alright on your stomach..." Naruto said and Sasuke laid down completely shaking his head and Naruto could practically hear Sasuke's thoughts. Naruto was pretty damn sure Sasuke was insulting his intelligence, but this wouldn't be a problem if Sasuke had let him top. Naruto coated three fingers and slid on inside and tried to find that one spot Sasuke found in him rather easily.

"Where the hell..." Naruto got frustrated and added a second and Sasuke was trying to keep calm and not laugh. Having two fingers up inside him was very uncomfortable since Naru was proving why he was the bottom to begin with, but this was undeniably hilarious.

"Ok, can you give me some direction here Teme."

"I can't." Sasuke answered quickly hoping Naru couldn't hear the amusement in his voice that was very evident to his own ears.

"Find that one spot and tell me where to find it."

Sasuke started chuckling and reached back and put one of his own fingers inside himself. He adjusted so he could get inside a bit further and he found it rather easily and he let out a moan. Naruto started stroking himself just watching the scene before him. Sasuke added a second finger and scissored and kept moaning. Naruto got completely absorbed in watching Sasuke finger himself that when he came he surprised himself.

"Damn it."

"You ejaculated didn't you?"

"This doesn't count."

"Yes it does Dobe."

Naruto added a finger of his own inside Sasuke and pulled Sasuke's fingers out and slid his semi-hard length in the dark-haired bastard who was laughing harder than he should be. Naruto winced at how sensitive he was and pulled out quickly.

"Bastard!" Naruto complained.

Sasuke rolled over onto his back crying from how hard he was laughing.

Naruto threw himself down on the bed and pushed Sasuke roughly and Sasuke rolled over and got between Naruto's legs sliding himself back inside his blonde.

"Much better..." Sasuke breathed out and Naruto covered his eyes with his arm.

"Dobe, how does it feel knowing you've taken my virginity both ways"

"The same as it probably feels knowing you have both of mine..."

Sasuke kissed Naru on the lips,"Then I'd say it probably feels like being the greatest person alive."

Naruto started laughing and Sasuke started to thrust but was careful not to actually hit his blonde's sweet spot. Eventually the friction and sensation of being filled brought Nruto to full hardness again and Sasuke added a little more momentum slamming into Naruto until he finished. Sasuke pulled out and gave Naruto's length a suck before pulling off and patting Naruto on the leg and he started getting dressed.

"I'm going to check on Nozomi... Take a bath and come downstairs we can go to lunch after." Sasuke said with a smile and Naruto nodded. That sounded like a good idea.

Sasuke got Nozomi in the bath tub downstairs and once everyone was fresh and ready again, they went to lunch at Ichiraku's. Sasuke had the onigiri.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Sorry, I had a delayed moment when I realized this story was actually…done. And there was a request made for a Gaara/Neji sidefic to this story, so I will attach it at the end. I hope you have enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. :]

Chapter 20

Courtship 20

It had been a few days since the failure to comply with authority and no police officers had come to haul Sasuke away. Naruto held the letters in his hands recalling how in 100 years he found find them and hold them once more and fall in love with his own love story. From time to time he thought of Kiba, Ino, Choji and everyone else. It kind of hurt to think about them and how much he missed them, but the loves of his life existed in this time and he was willing to abandon his friendships and everything he loved and cared for in exchange for them. He couldn't imagine a more perfect daughter or would be husband.

His biggest pain was that he missed his grandparents. The people who raised him. Naruto got dressed in a nice outfit since Nozomi, Sasuke and himself had a photographer coming by to take a picture of them which would become a yearly tradition.

New Konoha was well on its way to being built and the city was finished being repaired. His first year here would be one to most definitely remember.

After their photo session-Naruto really hated not bring able to see it until it was finished. Digital cameras were wonderful. Naruto took his daughter to the park and watched her run around the park playing. She had her arms spread out to her sides and Naruto felt warm and happy seeing the pure joy across her face even as her hat came off her head. Naruto made to get up when a blonde haired little boy with green eyes came up and picked up her hat. Naruto stared the boy down as he flipped the hat over studying it before walking over to Nozomi and handing it back to her. The boy turned bright red and ran away after she said something and his daughter cocked her head to the side.

She came running up to her Papa with a confused look on her face. "Papa... Why won't that boy marry me?"

Naruto choked and grabbed her hand and walked off coughing and trying not to make a scene. He was not dealing with this right now.

"Papa are you ok? Do you need kisses?"

"I'm fine, just tired."

They walked back to the house briskly and Naruto walked in and Sasuke greeted them downstairs.

"Nozomi, why don't you go play with your toys?" Naruto suggested and she ran over there to play.

"Why are you home so early?" Sasuke said with concern.

"Papa said he's tired!" Nozomi yelled.

"She asked a little boy to marry her!" Naruto said in a harsh whisper and Sasuke looked scared.

"Our daughter proposed to a boy..." Sasuke started. "Well then, it's decided, all girls school it is then. " Sasuke pursed his lips.

Neither man wanted to deal with that topic until she was much older.

According to the birth certificate Sasuke had finally recieved it seemed their 3 year old was nearing 4. Sasuke was going to have to start looking into all girls school very soon in order to make the best choice for when she turned 5 and he didn't give a damn how much they would cost. No boys would be near his little princess.

"Sasuke... Looks like construction is on schedule and houses are nearing completion. A few of them have been bought!" Naruto said with a grin.

"That's wonderful news." Sasuke said listening to the rain fall outside. Sasuke walked over and wrapped his arms around the smaller man and held him to his chest and kissed him on the lips. "I wish we could marry..." Sasuke said with a sad voice.

"I would love to marry you... We could always start a gay marriage rights movement and get Gaara and Neji to help with it. Give it some time and people will come around." Naruto said with an all-knowing smile.

"Yes... Long after we have died."

"We just have to live to 125..." Naruto said with a laugh.

"As wonderful of an idea as that is, I think it would be best for us to stay out of politics my love." Sasuke spoke quietly while pushing some hair behind Naru's ear. "How did I get so lucky?" Sasuke wondered out loud.

"You probably have some wonderful awesome people looking out for you someplace in another dimension or time who figured I would be the perfect person for you."

"We'll then, remind me to seek them out and thank them before I die."

"What if I die first?" Naruto spoke quietly not know which one of them actually goes first.

"Then remind me once I see you again." Sasuke pressed a kiss to Naruto's forehead, then nose and finally his lips.

"Papa! Daddy! Can we go now?" Nozomi yelled from downstairs.

"We should go..." Naruto said with a smile.

"You two are going to get fat from ramen." Sasuke replied unenthusiastically.

Sasuke held Nozomi's hand as the trio walked to Ichiraku's and Naruto and Nozomi didn't even have to order... Perks of being a regular. Nozomi dug in happily as Sasuke settled for his usual and a side of naruto.

Naruto realized his parents had a twisted sense of humor naming him after an ingredient in ramen. But it might also explain why he loved it so much.

Naruto looked over to Nozomi who had stopped eating and Sasuke looked down at her as well. They followed her line of sight and saw the same blonde boy who Naruto had seen giving her back her hat.

"That's my future husband." She said confidently.

"Nozomi... How did you find out about marriage?" Naruto asked out of concern.

"Sakura silly. A boy keeps asking her to marry him. I asked her what it meant. How come you and Daddy aren't married? You live together..." The child asked.

"Nozomi darling, what do you think marriage is?" Sasuke asked and the reply almost had him laughing.

"It's when two people live together and get to play all the time! So I want to get married so I can have so done to play with when Sakura goes home." She said with a pout.

"Remind me to give Sakura a pay raise..." Sasuke managed to say while cracking a smile.

Naruto didn't even hide his amusement. He just chuckled to himself. Nozomi went back to eating annoyed that her Papa and Daddy thought it was funny.

Naruto found himself walking around old Konoha visiting the all girls schools his Teme was adamant about sending Nozomi too. Naruto hated all of them. They had no life and were completely dull. The teachers were mean, and had the authority to spank their little girl if needed. Nozomi had turned 4 and Sasuke practically bought her all new toys and dresses. Naruto realized he had been here for a year and a half. Their daughter would be starting school and Sakura aphid finally succumbed to Rock Lee's charms. Took long enough.

Naruto walked up to a school for all girls with a boys school directly across the street.

"This will already be a no in Sasuke's book." Naruto said crossing this one off the list. The doors to the school had opened and a somewhat familiar face jumped out from the school doors- a very young Jiriyia followed by a creepy pasty boy with long hair... He watched his grandpa hit the street and yell "Freedom!" The doors to the girls school opened and Naruto tore his eyes away and wasn't disappointed when a young Tsunade walked out. They both had to be around 5 years old. Naruto watched as his grandma held a very irate look and his grandfather became love struck.

If Naruto remembered correctly he was going to be privileged enough to witness their first interaction and confirm which of them was telling the truth.

Jiriyia ran over to her at top speed, scratched the back of his head, say something- and Naruto actually bent down and laughed as his grandma's jaw dropped and got angry and punched him clean in the face.

His grandpa got up and looked teary eyed as she took off running. Naruto walked over and offered a hand to his grandpa.

"Jeez, how do you get a girl to like you...'

Naruto paused and thought about the one thing his grandpa always said to him,"Never give up. Persistence is key with anything you want, especially a gorgeous woman."

Naruto watched as his grandpa took off full speed after her. Had anyone other than his grandpa asked, he would have said charm her, impress her and become a perfect gentleman. But he knew for a fact his grandma marries Jiriyia because he never gave up and didn't take 15 years of rejection from her. He kept on it.

Naruto kept walking and walked past a jewelry store. He stuck his lips out and entered the store. He tried on a few rings and watches before settling on a braided gold ring and a plain gold ring. Naruto walked home with the pieces of jewelry in his pocket and arrived back and he could hear the two of them playing in the front room. Sasuke was very animated when it was just the two of them. Naruto knocked on the door before walking in.

Sasuke came up and Naruto knew what the question would be.

"Every school in this entire city sucks. I don't want Nozomi at any of them."

"Why not?"

"They beat the children Teme! I don't want our daughter getting hit for something ridiculous like her hair not being out of her face."

"Naru... I don't know what kind of school you went too... But this is normal. I used to get hit with a switch if I touched a girl... Which normally it was them touching me."

"That would explain why you are a homosexual." Naruto said.

"Probably." Sasuke admitted. "Neji got hit if his hair was too long."

"This is unacceptable. Can we just keep her at home?"

"No, I'm afraid not. She does need to make friends."

"If she comes home with any marks I'm going to hit the teacher." Naruto threatened.

"And I will stand and watch that unfold."

Naruto stood and stared at Sasuke's eyes that even though where darker than night held warmth. Naruto reached in his pocket and pulled out the rings holding them out in the palm of his hand.

"We can't get married and I am ok with that. But, that doesn't mean we can't commit to one another in the same fashion. Marriage is a piece of paper and a promise to love, protect and hold someone else until death. We can't have the paper and you can't have my last name... But we can wear rings and make the same promise. And if we live to see marriage for people like us we will be the first ones in line." Naruto finished with a smile.

Sasuke traced each ring and picked up the simple gold band and slid it on his ring finger and picked up the braided gold band and slid it onto Naruto's ring finger.

"I promise to love you, and only you, for the rest of my life Naru." Sasuke said sincerely and simply.

"I promise to do the same." Naruto put his lips over Sasuke and could feel he was going to be getting some loving tonight. Naruto pushed him back slightly with a smile and walked over to their little girl who practically jumped in his arms. Sasuke went upstairs and flipped the ring over in his fingers. He'd never worn a ring before, but he wasn't planning on taking this one off ever again. It was there to stay as a symbolic promise that he was going to be with his blonde for the rest of time. Sasuke phoned Neji and told him the update of his and Naruto's indefinite engagement and Neji asked if Naru had ever used the present Neji had arranged for him. Sasuke lied and said Nozomi had ruined it.

Truth of the matter, Sasuke had grown suspicious of Neji giving Naruto a gift and opened the envelope. It was a letter addressing his terrible manners and arrangements to attend a finishing school. Sasuke knew that would sit well with Naru and burned it when his beloved was out.

Sasuke hung up and decided to look over deadlines. But that soon became a bore. Sasuke looked at his ring and smiled. He picked up a pen and paper and decided he might as well...

"To Naru,

Today you managed to make me even happier than I already was. I forever get to call you mine and you will get to call me yours. If we were able to get married, we would be surrounded by friends, beautiful flowers would adorn the tables, you would be dressed handsomely in a suit and I would match. I would arrange Ichiraku's to cater our wedding because I know it would make you happiest and I front of all those people I would profess my love for you and not even feel the slightest bit uncomfortable. Feeling this peculiar piece of jewelry now adorning my finger is going to serve as a constant reminder that you will always be there for me and I for you. I do hope that one day, we really will get married and I would be giving you the last name Uchiha. Sorry to destroy your hopes my love, but I would not be taking your last name. If it matters that much we can hyphenate our names. I love you Naru, your the perfect husband that I wish I could have and hopefully one day will.

Yours eternally,

Your would-be husband- Sasuke. "

Sasuke put it in an envelope and sealed it. Sasuke carried it downstairs and handed it to Naru who beamed at him. Sasuke still didn't understand the importance of the letters... But it made his beloved happy. He would write many more if needed just to see that smile.

Sasuke cooked steak and potatoes for dinner which Naruto was more than happy to clean his plate. Sasuke let Nozomi go to bed and Sasuke pulled out the bottle of champagne he'd bought around Naru's birthday.

"I think we have a cause for celebration don't you?" Sasuke said holding up the bottle.

Naruto looked at it and nodded. Sasuke popped the cork and poured them both a glass.

"Oi, Sasuke, you better be able to do at least half of this bottle."

"Naru, I am ashamed to admit this but I can do the whole bottle." Sasuke said while making a face.

They polished off the bottle and Sasuke got up and put some music on. Naruto turned bright red but stood and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and swayed his hips slightly. Sasuke put his arms around Naruto and kissed him on the lips and took a proper dance stance with his hand holding one of Naruto's and his other hand on his hip. Naruto slid his other hand to Sasuke's shoulder and let him lead. Naruto had always been a terrible dancer, but to tell the truth Naruto felt like he was center stage at the moment. Sasuke was an amazing dancer in his opinion. Sasuke led him around the room and finished the song with a small and light kiss.

"I think... It's time to move upstairs. How about you?" Sasuke whispered while placing kisses to Naruto's lips and his cheek and down to his neck.

"Yes..." Naruto breathed out.

Sasuke started to strip Naruto down where they stood. Sasuke kept kissing everything he managed to expose and dropped to his knees. He took Naruto's length in his mouth and caressed tanned cheeks. He ghosted his finger over his blondes entrance and Naruto groaned.

"Upstairs Teme." Naruto strained to say.

Sasuke popped his mouth off and gazed at his naked blonde and licked his lips. He carried him upstairs bridal style and set him on the bed. Sasuke stripped down and Naruto beckoned him with his finger and tried not to laugh and how Sasuke's posture dropped while he laughed at the motion. Sasuke climbed over Naruto and started to stretch him while kissing him.

When Sasuke finally got inside His blonde he tried not to just hammer away. He wanted to really enjoy this. In a sense... They would be consummating their 'marriage' and that should be love-making, not rushed.

Sasuke finally started to move and he kept it slow as he slightly thrusted but mostly grinding up into Naru. He kept his eyes glued to blue eyes when they were open and parted lips when they weren't. He dipped in for kisses occasionally covering Naru's soft lips and neck. He felt Naru's hand travel up his upper arms tracing the dips and over his shoulder blades. He felt blunt nails dig into the skin and drag slightly. Sasuke shut his eyes allowing his everything to just be melded in this precise moment. He re-opened them but only slightly and he kissed Naru's lips and smiled when he felt his blonde do the same.

Naruto pulled Sasuke into a hug and moaned lightly in his ear. He could feel he was close and warned Sasuke. Naruto got caught up in the moment as his breathing shallowed.

"I love you..." Naruto whispered right before he came and shortly after he felt Sasuke do the same.

"I love you too." Sasuke whispered back and placed a kiss right above his jaw. Sasuke pulled out and laid down beside him.

"I'm so grateful to have you in my life..." Sasuke trailed off.

"I am happy to be in it." Naruto said with a small sincere smile.

Naruto shuffled over to the dark-haired man who he would love for the rest of his days and climbed into his arms that wrapped securely around him.


	21. Epilogue

Epliogue

Naruto walked down the street holding the hand of a small blonde haired blue eyed child. He had a soft smile on his face as he looked around. His blue eyes didn't old the same energy they once had, but they still shined brighter than most.

Today he was talking his grandson Minato to the park as was tradition every Saturday morning. Minato, was an almost perfect replica of himself without the scars. He minimally was pleased by this because he felt like he was actually related to the small boy.

He and Sasuke had grey hair, soft wrinkles and used the phrase 'back in my day'. Their little girl had grown up into a beautiful young woman, and Sasuke was actually relieved when she married because he would no longer be asked permission to date his daughter. She truly had become a remarkable young woman and there wasn't a more beautiful girl in the entire world.

In an ironic spin, Nozomi had actually married the little boy in the park. He wasn't much for conversation, but he was a good boy. He was actually so e what afraid of Nozomi which both he and Sasuke approved of greatly, but weren't really surprised-their daughter had inherited Naruto's ability to charm and Sasuke's ability to terrify. She was almost bi-polar.

They reached the park and Minato took off to identify the leaves that had fallen. Naruto sat on the park bench watching the sunshine blonde haired boy pick up a random leaf, turn it over, nod to himself before setting it down. He got this hobby from his father.

Naruto breathed in and out and his eye brows raised when a young adult version of his grandparents came into the park holding the hand of a little girl with red hair. Naruto recognized her immediately.

"Mom..."

Naruto turned and looked at his grandson who had already dropped the leaf and was staring at the little girl. Jiriyia held a ball and handed it to his mother who kicked it and chased after it. She played by herself while her parents watched. Minato quietly walked back over and tugged on Naruto's sleeve.

"Grandpa... How do you make a girl like you?" Minato asked with a blank expression.

"Give her a compliment." Naruto answered honestly.

He watched his grandson approach the little girl playing with the ball and Naruto watched carefully. His grandson scratched the back of his head nervously and the little girls face turned as red as her hair. She played with it in a shy gesture and Naruto watched Minato picked up a flower and hand it to her.

"If that's my mother... Than that must make you my father. I don't think I could've had more perfect parents." Naruto watched the young love start and the two of them played together and for the first time Naruto saw sheer joy and happiness etched across the face of the boy who would become his father.

Once Tsunade and Jiriyia took his mom home, Naruto took Minato home who couldn't stop talking about the little girl who had stolen his heart.

Naruto felt like he'd been given a huge gift by seeing that and now realizing where his family actually came from.

Minato ran into the house ahead of Naruto and Naruto stood before the house studying the beautiful home like he had done so many times before. He never did plant flowers out front but that was ok. Naruto walked inside the home and saw Minato talking a mile a minute to his mother who had a look of surprise yet delight seeing her son so happy. Naruto kissed his daughter... And grandmother on the cheek before walking upstairs and finding Sasuke at his desk signing papers. He walked in and kissed him on the lips. Sasuke was still the most beautiful person he'd ever seen and age only made him even more handsome.

"I couldn't have asked for a more perfect life than the one I was given." Naruto said with a smile.

"I'm happy you feel that way Naru. I couldn't be happier with how my life turned out." Sasuke replied. The two men walked downstairs hand in hand and joined their son-in-law, their daughter and their grandson who was making big plans for his future. Naruto smiled and looked at their most recent family photo with all five of them smiling and looking like everything was perfect, because it was.

A/N: that's the ending! It's over! Review if you wouldn't like, I would love to know what you thought. If you have any questions just ask and I will do my best to answer them!

The next page will be how Gaara and Neji… met


	22. Sidefic Gaara&Neji

A Familiar Courtship: Side-Fic Gaara and Neji

Rated- T

Warnings:Boyxboy

This was not posted as its own story because it's a one-shot and quite honestly, I feel like the only people who would care to read it would have been following this story. Maybe I'll post it separate later on. This is how they met, and how they kind of started their relationship. It's not extending well into adulthood or anything like that. It's just their beginning.

Gaara threw his hood up and left the house in a pissed off teenage rage. His dad was an asshole. Gaara extended his middle finger up and directed it to the house as he disappeared into the rain. Gaara decided to hitch a bus and head to New Konoha. Eventually the cops would find him and drag him back anyways. Gaara got on the bus and glared at anyone who looked at him. He sat in the very back and some what enjoyed the ride to Konoha.

Once the bus pulled into the station Gaara got out and enjoyed the rain fall. Suns was a dry desert so Konoha was a nice change on scenery and Gaara would enjoy it until he was shipped back home. Gaara walked the streets looking for a place to bunker down for a bit.

The red headed 12 year old didn't even give a damn if his father called, he was pissed his father had decided to throw and bust up his stereo system. He didn't care what the man had to say.

Gaara heard the thunder and kept walking looking around. He saw lightning start to flash in the sky and the only adjustment he made was putting his hands inside his jacket pocket. Lightning hit the street I front of him and Gaara momentarily stopped walking and blinked. He looked upwards and kept walking forward.

He made it onto a Main Street and people were running around holding newspapers over their heads. Gaara ran into a few people.

"Watch where your going!" One man yelled and Gaara flipped him off not caring.

One guy bumped into him and dropped his newspaper. Gaara picked it up and opened it the soggy wet paper. He leaned against a brick building and read a few headline not understanding most of it mostly because politics weren't his thing. He glanced up at the date and made no outward expression of shock, but on the inside he was very confused. 1904. That couldn't be right.

Gaara threw the newspaper down and opted for taking the newspapers from the people using them as cover- and all of them were dated 1904.

This had to be a large scale prank.

Gaara looked around and people were dressed strangely and talking funny-to him at least. Gaara momentarily entertained the thought he had finally fallen asleep and this was a bizarre dream. But with all the noise his sister makes that wasn't a possibility.

Gaara, for the sake of experiencing happiness, just reasoned he was thrown back in time because the heavens agreed his family sucked and there needed to be separation.

The red-head finally decided to sit down on some steps to a building out of the rain and stayed there until the rain had let up. Once it nearly stopped Gaara walked around and checked everything he could. He walked the streets looking for any indicator of where he was and... When he was.

There were no fancy electronics, no advertisements, no billboards-just nothing. Gaara walked almost all of Konoha in the dead of night coming to accept the fact, he was no longer in 2001. And this... made him very happy-but he wouldn't dare show it. He wasn't an expressive person and it would stay that way.

Gaara picked the lock to a store and snuck in stealing some clothes and a bag to carry the spare stuff in. The red-head left as quietly as he had come in and even re-locked the door before changing in an alleyway. He was going to miss his clothes, but blending was a good idea. The red-head snuck around in his new attire-really hating the fact it wasn't his style and picked the lock to a different store and took the money out of the register before re-locking that door.

By the time the sun had rose, Gaara had broken into 12 different stores and had reinvented himself as a person... Outwardly at least. He now blended in and had money to sustain himself for awhile.

Gaara held his head up and made no suspicious movement. He went to the hotel and rented a room. He was going to need to get a job. The clerk gave him the key and Gaara put his stuff inside the room and hid the most of the money. Gaara left and immediately started looking for a job, and found one very quickly.

This century was so much simpler. Gaara got to work immediately lifting crates and re-stocking the shelves. Gaara worked quietly and efficiently and smirked at some of the ingredients in the medicine.

After a days worth of work Gaara was paid and was told what time to be back tomorrow and it was a good thing Gaara had grabbed a watch.

The red-head was pleased with himself and began walking back to the hotel when he heard the all to familiar sounds of a scuffle. The red head could resist. Gaara watched as a group of young men hit and kicked two other boys who were dressed much nicer calling them names... Gaara thought the insults were weak, but it may be the difference in generation. It didn't seem like the group of boys were going to let up in the barrage of punches and kicks so Gaara walked over and honestly intended to use his words, but that didn't happen.

"Sissy's! Why don't you two poof's kiss, huh?"

And that's where actions not words happened. Gaara cocked his fist back and laid a clean punch straight across the boys jaw sending him flying to the ground. The other boys froze and looked at the red-head who looked back at them calmly.

"Who the hell do you think you are hitting him? You a sissy too? How about it then?" On of the boys started.

"I am Gaara and I will hit whoever I want. Who I prefer in bed is none of your business but I have no problem sodomizing you in front of your friends here. It would bring me nothing but sheer pleasure listening to you scream." Gaara replied in a monotone voice but his eyes gleamed with a sadistic tint.

"What are you playing at then?"

"Five against two seems unfair. I came over to suggest you stop before I get the police, and judging by your clothes and theirs, you won't be favored. Next time I see the five of you beating on them, I will show no mercy and take out all my aggression and sexual tension out on you." Gaara finished and the boys bolted.

Gaara looked down at the two well dressed boys and saw one had black eyes and black hair and the other had pale eyes and long dark brown hair.

"If you two really are homosexuals you did a fantastic part of playing the helpless damsels in distress. Learn to fight back and not be pathetic." Gaara said before departing.

Pale eyes stared after the strange red headed boy. Both in shocked and interest. Neji had never seen another man so beautiful.

"Let's go Sasuke. We should get home." Neji said after the young man turned the corner. Both men stood up and brushed their clothes off and studied the damage to their suits.

Neji came home and was immediately scolded by his Uncle. He went into his room and removed the tattered clothing and felt angry. Why couldn't he defend himself? Why did he allow himself to become vulnerable like that. And that red-head... He was smaller than the other guys but had enough confidence to scare them off. Why couldn't he? He was bigger than the tiny red-head. And he was made to feel like a woman-he felt as through he'd been stripped of his manhood. But his pride wouldn't allow him to take a strike at a more unfortunate person even if they were scum. Sasuke refused to fight with anyone he deemed worthless which was about 98% of Konoha. The remaining two percent was his family. His mother and father would disapprove greatly if the family looked bad because of his actions. The same went for his own.

"Gaara..." Neji spoke out loud feeling the foreign name roll off his tongue. It felt good to say and it intrigued him. He'd never heard such a unique name nor seen such a unique man.

Gaara returned to work the next day and checked down the alleyway on the way half expecting to see the two guys from the night before still there. Gaara ran a hand through his red hair and quietly got to work. When customers asked for help Gaara would show them but not talk to them. A few people thought he was mute which was fine by him. He got to leave earlier than he had yesterday due to having finished everything for the day. He didn't care- less people to annoy him.

Naruto strolled down a block and saw a school and was actually happy that he would even have to go there again. No one from this time cared about what he did. The doors opened and about 20-25 boys walked out. Gaara saw the pale eyes boy from the day before and it seems he noticed Gaara as well. The boy wavered a moment before walking toward him and stopping inches away.

"Teach me." The boy demanded.

"Teach you what?"

"How to fight."

Gaara looked the boy up and down and turned and walked away. He could here the other guy walking after him and Gaara turned into an alley and just as the other boy rounded the corner Gaara punched him in the gut.

"Fight back sissy." Gaara said in a monotone voice.

The boy dropped his school bag and took a swing at the red head hip who caught it and hit the long hair boy once more.

"You really are pathetic. You have no confidence whatsoever yet have the audacity to even hold your head up. You should keep your head down. You're pathetic." Gaara said trying to provoke a rise out of him.

"I am not pathetic." Neji gasped in pain.

"Prove it. You might as well be in a dress as far as I am concerned." Gaara said taking a step back.

Neji looked up and tackled Gaara to the ground and went to hit him in the face but froze.

"What's your name?" Gaara asked.

"Neji."

Gaara sat up and kissed Neji on the lips who froze.

Neji scrambled up in a panic and Gaara stood up and brushed himself off.

"What was that for?" Neji asked wide eyed.

"You weren't expecting it and got off me. You were crushing me and having another body on top of you pushing your back into a sharp and jagged ground doesn't feel good. So I kissed you."

Neji stared in awe at the boy who seemed so genuinely unaffected by the act of kissing another man. He watched the small red head walk away with his hands inside his pockets as if he didn't have a single care in the world. Neji touched his lips... That kiss had felt pretty good.

~16 years old~

Neji was walking into a neighborhood he had grown to become familiar with. He had spend a few months learning how to fight off his bullies and would wander around in hopes of running into Gaara casually. The red head was very elusive and Neji hadn't the slightest clue where he lived or did anything for that manner. But Neji was fascinated by him nonetheless and enjoyed their brief interactions.

Gaara shook his head as he walked behind Neji who wasn't even aware of his current whereabouts. Neji had even walked in the store Gaara worked in a few times and never noticed. Gaara found this all rather comical. He knew Neji was looking for him, but the boy might as well be blind. Gaara eventually showed mercy on the other man and fell into step beside him.

"Gaara." Neji said in surprise.

"Neji." He replied in a monotone voice.

The two walked in silence until reaching the canal the Gaara looked over watching the water flow through it with no interest evident on his face. Neji studied the small red head with interest.

"I came to ask for advice."

The red head flickered his eyes up toward Neji briefly before returning them to the water.

"My uncle is ill and dying. He wants to pass all of our families property and stock to a family friend instead of me, but I feel as though that is a bad decision. I will be the next head of the family and I feel it should pass to me regardless of age. Is it right to question your elder?" Neji asked uncertainly.

"Question the soul out of him. Take what's rightfully yours. Chances are your family friend will screw you in the end. I've told you since the day I met you your pathetic and a coward with no confidence. I wouldn't want someone who will roll over and take a beating to control everything I leave." Gaara said honestly in his monotone voice.

"What should I do?"

"Become a fucking man and demand to be taken seriously. Fight for what you want anemic and people will give you some respect instead of walk on you like I do. You never learn." Gaara sighed.

Neji stood firmly and bit his lip considering what Gaara was saying. He had portrayed an obedient nephew since his uncle had taken him in. But he had never displayed any confidence or independence to his uncle. He was still a child.

Gaara studied Neji and saw he was thinking to hard again. Gaara had spent the last 4 years of his life convincing Neji he was indeed good enough and worth something I directly. He had noticed the magnetic pull they had toward each other, but Neji had his own issues to overcome. Gaara wished he could've been thrown back in time and been attached to a confident young man. Neji was damn near invisible.

Gaara walked over and slapped Neji across the face tearing him out of his mind.

"Do something."

"Like what?" Neji stammered.

"Anything."

Neji grabbed the sides of Gaara's face and pulled him in for a brief kiss.

"Good. Now go tell your uncle what your really feeling and become a man people will acknowledge for once."

Neji sharply nodded and walked away with his head up and shoulders back for the first time ever since Gaara had arrived and it was real confidence-not pretend.

Gaara shook his head and walked back to his hotel and would look forward to tomorrow. Neji would either have a sense of pride or need another confidence boost.

The next day Neji held himself with a sense of pride and even sported a more cocky attitude.

An attitude that would humor Gaara until they died.


	23. Q&a

**A Familiar Courtship Q&amp;A **

**Alright, so I finished this story but I keep being asked certain questions and I can't message guest review but I'm sure a lot of people want to know the answers. So- here they are- **

**What happens to Naruto and Sasuke? Naruto actually dies before Minato and Kushina become adults-hence he could not save them. He also never knew the details of their death (like where) so it wasn't something he could ultimately prevent. If he changed their fate he would have changed the future. **

**Sasuke lives to be in his 90's. he actually takes Nozomi to the nursing home to ensure that his daughter will be taken care of since her husband and son have passed. He passed away there. **

**Gaara? Apart from the one-shot, there was a bit more to him than meets the eye. I couldn't make Gaara from New Konoha because then he would have known Naruto. New Konoha was finishing construction right around when Naruto and Gaara were middle aged. Gaara being from somewhere else was intentional. **

**Gaara had already known from being there over a decade WHY he was there because it was a recurring thing. If Neji started to fall he would pick him up. So Naruto showing up at Sasuke's weakest point re-affirmed his hypothesis. **

**At 12, Gaara had enough life skills to understand the best way to handle the situation. Think of Suna as kind of a ghetto and school of hard knocks. At 12, Gaara had the mental capacity of an adult.**

**He became an "architect" when he was older. He basically learned through Neji.**

**Nozomi- at 3, most children cannot process traumatic events. She was shaken up, but calmed down. They slowly accept changed and come to terms with it. That's why 3 year old don't testify in court. So, she would've cried a bit, but my son at 3 would cry for ten minutes and completely forget why after. Yes, I have a child. He inspired a one shot. He was Kiba. **

**Naruto being a b****, was intentional. Naruto was warned from Gaara but at the same time was easily angered or upset. Naruto knew Sasuke adopted her, but if he didn't push it Sasuke would've have-changing the future. **

**Naruto did have his grandparents in a physical sense, but not an emotional sense. That's why he said he didn't have a family. Also, the less questions asked the less problems. **

**Why didn't Sasuke pull the mayor card? Sasuke doesn't like being the center of attention or causing problems. He preferred to just go the simplest route, but all in all he does have a breaking point.**

**Someone also made an awesome suggestion and if you want, you can imagine this happened: **

**Naruto laid in his bed sick and dying. He looked down at an aging pale hand clasped within his own smiling at the simple gold band. It was only a few months ago he was running around playing with Minato and now he couldn't even lift a spoon. He supplied a soft smile for Sasuke and it was returned with a sad one from him. Naruto shut his eyes and let out a shaky breath. He had lived to see Konoha begin to accept people like him and Sasuke, but they chose to keep it private. **

**"Is there anything I can get for you?" A smooth and beautiful voice flowed out of beautiful pale lips Naruto had come to love very much. **

**"No... Just stay here with me." Naruto croaked out. **

**He adjusted himself and scrunched his face up in pain. Sasuke helped trying to relieve some discomfort-but it didn't matter because everything hurt all the time. **

**"Sasuke..." **

**"Yes my love?" Sasuke replied quickly. **

**"I don't want to leave to leave you." Naruto managed to say before tears fell down his face from the corners of his eyes. Sasuke wiped away the tears and pressed a kiss to his beloveds forehead. **

**"I don't want you to leave Naru. Not now, not ever. I wanted to go before you... I don't want to be alone in this house." Sasuke said with a frown. **

**Naruto struggled to lift his arm but Sasuke picked it up for him and placed a weathered hand on his face still smooth and as gorgeous as ever. Sasuke pressed a kiss to Naruto's palm and the pain in his eyes was enough to make Naruto begin crying once more. **

**Nozomi stood in the doorway holding a napkin to her face watching to two men who had given her everything spend their last moments together. She was shaking and her husband put two hands on her shoulder and rubbed soft circles with his thumbs. She turned around and hugged him and he embraced her and looked on at two of the most remarkable men he ever knew. He escorted her out and down the stairs knowing full well she had already said her good-byes to her Papa and sat her on the couch to comfort her. **

**Sasuke climbed on to their bed and adjusted Naruto so that he could hold him once more. Sasuke listened to the rain outside and heard the thunder. He felt something warm slide down his cheeks and realized he was crying.**

**"Please don't cry Sasuke..." Naruto said quietly. **

**"I can't help it." Sasuke admitted and held his blonde a little closer. **

**"Remember how we met?" Naruto said reminiscing. **

**"Yes... It was on a night like this. You ran into me and stole me heart." Sasuke said softly while running a hand though hair that had lost its golden hue and now appeared more white. **

**"I love you Sasuke. Please don't forget me..." Naruto said as his breathing began to even out and get lighter. **

**"I love you too... Wait for me, ok?" Sasuke said and pressed one last kiss to light pink lips that still had the taste of ramen embedded in them. Naruto took his last breath and Sasuke breathed it in as he parted their lips. **

**Sasuke looked at the face of the person he loved the most in this world as it finally looked peaceful for the first time in weeks. Sasuke's face contorted into an expression that showed how heartbroken he felt. He squeezed Naruto and began to sob harder than he ever thought he could. This feeling was worse than any torture someone could think of.**

**Naruto's awoke to the sound of heavy rainfall and noises of a fire crackling. Naruto began to sit up when he felt the painful headache start. His head was pounding and he felt nauseous. He laid back down for a moment willing the bedroom to stop spinning. **

**"You should probably stay still. You might have a concussion." A voice said from somewhere. Naruto couldn't pinpoint where exactly. **

**"How fun." Naruto drawled. **

**So the idea that a reader suggested was that once Naruto died he went back to his old time and back to his original age before he got thrown back in time. I like the idea. So just imagine once Naru died he got thrown into chapter 4 of Plastered Romance with zero memory of his time with Sasuke beforehand. Up to you. **


End file.
